REGLAS DE UN VAGO MANTENIDO
by ELOWYN3
Summary: Aunque nadie lo crea, todo vago tiene sus propias reglas de vida...pero también su tatequieto, en donde se desata la lucha por la supervivencia de la vagancia.
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

Abrió la puerta de la enorme casa de dos pisos de tres habitaciones. Todo era un caos total, se asemejaba a algún encuentro de batalla pero con alcohol y comida. Puso uno de sus pies adelante abriéndose espacio en medio de la porquería en dónde se supone debería estar algo llamado piso.

Los finos calzados de Gucci, se habían untado de algo asqueroso y se sospechaba que no era fácil de limpiar. Caminó unos pasos más, y lo encontró allí, su objetivo. Un cuerpo semidesnudo intoxicado de alcohol durmiendo en la plazoleta de basura a su alrededor. El fétido momento de vómitos a su lado, parecía no afectarle al moribundo de tez blanca y cabello plateado quien yacía ahí.

-AYYYYY…. ¡INUYASHA!….- Llamó con furia el intruso desde la montaña de basura, tras haber resbalado con algo asqueroso que prefirió no averiguar de qué se trataba, pues su olor lo delataba.

El aludido no mostraba señales de vida alguna. De no conocerlo, lo habría tomado por muerto y habría llamado a alguien para que recogieran el cadáver…aunque la comparación no estaba muy lejana, desechó la idea de llamar a la policía y también de seguir desperdiciando saliva en pronunciar su nombre, así que optó por otra estrategia.

-AHHHHHH…….- fué el enérgico despertar del albino menor tras recibir un baldado de agua con temperatura bajo cero grado.

-Ya veo que por fín te levantas hermanito.- Dijo una figura alta frente a él, para luego tirar el balde en la cabeza a su estimado familiar.

-¡AUCH! ¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Ahogarme con baldados de agua y después descalabrarme a cubetazos?- Reclamó con enojo el recién levantado, de cabello enmarañado.

-No es mala idea. Pero ¿para qué molestarme? Si tu estilo de vida se encargará de llevarte a la tumba antes que yo.-

-Aún no me has dicho a qué vienes Seshomaru.- Gesticuló con mueca de dolor el joven a la vez que se sobaba la cabeza y se ponía en pie…bueno al menos eso trataba porque su lindo trasero tocó piso tras un intento en vano.

-¿No deberías estar en la universidad?-

-¿No deberías estar trabajando?-

-No me respondas con otra pregunta.-

-No me despiertes con agua y cubetazos…podría haber quedado en coma por tu culpa.-

-Imposible, tu cabeza es muy dura… ¿QUÉ ES ESE MALDITO OLOR? ¿CÓMO TE LO AGUANTAS?-

-Ah…es que…anoche tuve reunión de estudio…- mintió con descaro rascándose la cabeza.

- ¿Y tus compañeros de estudio son Proxenetas, alcohólicos, promiscuos y prostitutas? Ahora entiendo por qué te rinde tanto el tiempo.- Aportó con sarcasmo el albino mayor, para luego poner el dedo en la llaga -¿Crees que a ella le gustaría verte así? Cuando la visitas… ¿No tienes remordimiento?-

-Y de ser así… ¿A ti qué te importa?...ahora sal de mi casa.-

-Ya no es tu casa. Tu contrato expiró. Según el testamento de papá, dice que esta casa te la dejaba para tus años de estudio en la universidad mientras terminabas carrera y hacías alguna especialización. El plazo indicaba siete años y anteayer fué tu séptimo aniversario.-

-Mmmjjjmm…pero si no he terminado carrera.- Dijo con la naturalidad del asunto, bostezando, frotándose los ojos y acurrucándose cerca de alguna ropa sucia por allí.

-¡EXACTO! Llevas siete años en una carrera que debió culminar en cuatro. Estarías haciendo una segunda maestría si no repitieras dos veces cada semestre.- Espetó Seshomaru ante la vagabundería e indiferencia de su hermano quien no le prestaba atención…pues ya estaba camino al quinto piso del mundo de los sueños. –Y CUANDO TE ESTÉ HABLANDO MÁS VALE QUE PRESTES ATENCIÓN- Gritó en su oído haciéndolo levantar de golpe.

-¡NO ESTOY SORDO! Y para tu información, no pienso irme de ésta casa. Y el testamento no estipula un tiempo definido en mis estudios para poderme quedar aquí, habla de continuar con mi carrera…y eso hermanito me podría tomar hasta diez o quince años…así que ya deja de molestar.- Se volvió a tirar al Everst de basurero.

-Pero sí habla, que transcurrido los siete años, yo puedo determinar la administración de éste recinto dado el caso que tú no hayas terminado la carrera. Así que te tengo enormes planes hermanito.- Finalizó Seshomaru para dirigirse a la puerta.

-¿A qué te refieres con enormes planes?- Preguntó por primera vez preocupado Inuyasha.

-Ya verás.- Fué la escueta respuesta que otorgó al finalizar la conversación, cerrando tras de sí la puerta sin tomarse el trabajo de medir su fuerza.

……………////…………….

En una oficina del décimo piso de un edificio, se encontraba la oficina del señor Taisho, ejecutando una reunión de extrema importancia…

-Y bien señorita Higurashi… ¿Qué opinas del trato?-

-Sigo sin entender por qué buscas una niñera a tu hermano…si sufre de retardo mental… ¿no será mejor llevarlo a un especialista?- bufó una joven de ojos chocolates y oscuros cabellos con piel más blanca que el copo de nieve.

-Dije que mi hermano actúa como uno…no que fuera uno…- reclamó ofensivo Seshomaru ante la discriminación verbal de la chiquilla.

-Bien…pero aún no me dices… ¿por qué yo?...distingo a tu hermano, vamos a la misma universidad pero no me apetece compartir una casa con él.- Se cruzó de brazos la joven en forma de desaprobación.

-¿Por qué no? Tengo entendido que no vives con tus padres desde que entraste a la facultad de psicología. Si aceptas, no tienes que pagar arriendo, ni servicios, y no tendrías que preocuparte en llegar a la universidad…pues queda a veinte cuadras.- Insistió Seshomaru.

-Ya llevo tres años viviendo aquí en la ciudad y eso no es problema para mí. Puedo solucionarlo. A demás…la fama de vago de tu hermano no me parece atractivo.-

-No estoy pidiendo que vivas con él como marido y mujer…sólo pido que seas su compañera de casa….que, que…mmm.. ¡Que administres la casa!- Exclamó sobreactuando alegría como quién descubre algo interesante.

-Me refiero a la reputación que debo cuidar… y estar en compañía con tu hermano sería un desmérito total para mi integridad académica.- seguía negándose la joven.

-Precisamente por las excelentes recomendaciones de los profesores de la universidad te estoy proponiendo esto. Necesito a alguien de ejemplo, que viva en la casa que habita mi hermano para poner orden…alguien que no se deje influenciar de él tan fácilmente.-

-¿Por qué tanto interés por tu hermano?- Interrogó curiosa la joven.

-No puedo manejar sólo la compañía de mi padre. Y lamentablemente no puedo reemplazarlo porque el testamento estipula que sólo los de la familia pueden hacer frente a la empresa. Así que debo esperar a que la ovejita de mi hermano termine su carrera de finanzas y negocios internacionales, pero lleva siete años en ello. Lo he intentado todo…tú eres mi única alternativa.- Resopló agotado el Taisho mayor recargándose en el sillón.

-Lo siento…lamento tu situación…pero es mucho lo que me pides. Que tengas un buen día.- Se despedía la pelinegra poniéndose de pie. Ya estaba girando la perilla de la puerta, cuando la voz grave ofreció otra propuesta…

-Tu familia adquirió una deuda de ocho millones de yens para pagarlo en seis años. Si tú aceptas…puedo ayudarte a pagarlo.- Lanzó el anzuelo fijando su mirada dorada en la más mínima expresión que emitiera la joven.

-El préstamo es con el banco…tu compañía no tiene nada que ver- gesticuló Aome con suma curiosidad e interés.

-La compañía Taisho es el cliente número uno del banco a nivel nacional…puedo ayudarte a efectuar el pago…si quiere. Claro está que tendrías que vivir con Inuyasha en la misma casa…aunque no tendrías que preocuparte por pagar servicios ni nada de eso.- sonrió satisfecho al ver cómo Aome se sentaba de nuevo en la silla para escucharle.

-¿Y qué propones?- Bajó la guardia la chica, muy atenta a cualquier propuesta de ésta magnitud.

-Los seis años que a tu familia le tomará pagar la deuda, tu lo puedes hacer en tres años…-

-Seis meses- ofreció Aome -

-Dos años- Regateó Seshomaru.

-Siete meses- amplió la propuesta la chica.

- Año y medio. ¡Tómelo o déjelo!…pero estoy siendo más que condescendiente.- Dió por terminada la subasta el peliplateado.

-¿Es conciente de lo que me pide? Estamos hablando del "angelito" y mantenido de tu hermano, el mismo que tiene veinte arrestos en un solo año, al que estuvieron a punto de expulsar de la universidad en tres ocasiones, el que tiene una demanda por infracción y desacato a la autoridad…. ¿Es suficiente? O quiere que le continúe la lista. Tenga en cuenta que estoy arriesgando mi integridad académica, psicológica y física.- espetó Aome con furia contenida.

Seshomaru analizó brevemente la situación y conociendo a su hermano, ella estaba en su derecho de reclamar…y en un resoplo de frustración dijo -Ocho meses… ¡Pero aclaro que Inuyasha no les pega a las mujeres!- Apuntó con el dedo índice.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Cómo será entonces la manera que debo pagar la deuda?- Interrogó satisfecha al sentirse astuta frente al frío hombre de negocios.

-Donaré un millón de yens a la deuda de tu familia en el banco cada mes. Pero te advierto que no será fácil…y más te vale que te ganes cada centavo.- Amenazó con resignación el hombre de negocio desde su sillón ante la sonrisa de satisfacción de la pelinegra.

-¿Cómo sabías que mi familia adquirió esa deuda con el banco? ¿Estabas estudiándome desde antes de llegar?-

-SIP.- Confesó sin rodeos ni penas -estudié tu hoja de vida y la de tu familia. Sé que fué algo atrevido, pero tenía que estar seguro a cargo de quién iba a dejar la casa.-

-¿La casa? O… ¿tu hermano?- Interrogó divertida.

-Ambos.- Respondió el peliplateado mayor en un suspiro de pesar. –Alista tus cosas…hoy mismo te mudas a tu "nuevo hogar"…- terminó de decir con sarcasmo y sonrisa burlesca.

* * *

-Mamá te entiendo pero si es la única manera de pagar la deuda con el banco ¡lo hago! Con todo el pesar y sacrificio del mundo, pero es lo mejor y lo sabes. El sueldo de mi papá y lo que se gane en el templo escasamente alcanza para ustedes en el hogar.-

_-¿Ya hablaste con tu padre de esto?-_

-Síííí….hasta me ha dicho que confiaba en mi juicio. No entiendo porque me pones tanto problema…voy ahorrar el arriendo, la comida, los servicio y el transporte…sólo debo administrar la casa…mmm…y controlar al angelito- Rió ante el adjetivo que utilizó para describir a la oveja negra de la familia Taisho. Aquella broma hizo también reír a su mamá relajándola de paso…

_-Está bien. También confío en tu juicio…pero me mantienes al tanto de todo ¿De acuerdo?-_

-De acuerdo. Mamá debo irme que se me está haciendo tarde. Saluda de mi parte a Zota y a Shipo…dile que los extraño mucho y que nos veremos en vacaciones.-

_-Bien, les daré el saludo a tus hermanos…ellos también te extrañan. Ten cuidado hija.-_

La pelinegra salió de la casilla telefónica para encontrarse con tres jóvenes quienes la esperaban en una esquina…

-¿Qué te dijo tu mamá?/ ¿Está de acuerdo?/ ¿Tu papá no se puso celoso porque vivirás con un muchacho?/ ¿Saben quién es Inuyasha?/ ¿Ya le contaste a tu novio Hoyo?/- Azotaron con interrogantes a la pobre chica tan pronto la vieron llegar sin darle la oportunidad de un respiro-

-CHIIIICCCAAAASSSS…¡POR FAVOR DÉJENME RESPIRAR!- Gritó desesperada. Luego de calmarse se volvió a dirigir a ellas… -Sango, Kikyo y Ayame…no hay de qué preocuparse, ya lo saben todo y me dieron su apoyo. También Hoyo.-

-¿Así no más?- Interrogó sorprendida una pelirroja de ojos verdes que atiende al nombre de Ayame.

-Deben confiar mucho en ti como para que lo permitan- habló esta vez Sango con tono de molestia y preocupación.

-Sí, ya que te vas a meter a la boca del lobo, digo del perro…- farfulló la chica de tez pálida llamada Kikyo.

-Agradezco que se preocupen por mí, pero no pienso debatirlo otras cuatro horas con ustedes. Ya debo irme, el señor Seshomaru debe estarme esperando.- Se despedía la pelinegra abrazando al grupo sobre protector de amigas.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites sólo llámanos- gritó de lejos Ayame a su amiga, quién se iba perdiendo de vista.

-Ten mucho cuidado- aportó esta vez Sango.

-Y si el idiota se pasa de listo, conozco a unos amigos mafiosos que pueden ponerlo en su sitio- ofreció en voz alta Kikyo. Al sentir unas ojos tallándole la espalda, se giró para encontrarse con la mirada dubitativa y sorpresiva de sus dos amigas… -jejejej…etto...era sólo una broma…- subió los hombros en señal de despreocupación.

……////……..

-¡NO! ¡NI LOCO! Escuché suficiente, no quiero a esta psico-loca mojigata en mi casa.- Gritó quejambruno Inuyasha al recibir la inesperada visita de su hermano con una chica desconocida, sacada de la sección de niñeras de las páginas amarillas del directorio según él. Pero su sorpresa pasó a la ira en cuestión de segundos, al escuchar la nueva estrategia de su hermano para administrar la casa, ya que el contrato de su estadía en sí, había expirado hace días.

-Aome, éste será tu nuevo hogar. Puedes acomodarte en cualquier habitación.- Se dirigió Seshomaru a la chica, ignorando el ridículo reclamo de su hermano, para luego guiar sus pasos a la salida. Giró por última vez para decirles… -Si necesitan algo…no estaré para ustedes. Cualquier pregunta, inquietud, reclamo, advertencia de muerte, amenaza y/o atentado…lo consultan con mi asistente Kagura.- Y sin más palabras, el golpe sordo se escuchó después de un fuerte cierre portal.

Aome no se intimidó en ningún momento por la aborrecible actitud de Inuyasha. Tomó sus maletas y se dirigió a la segunda planta de la casa sin esperar el permiso de nadie.

-¿A dónde crees que vas mojigata?- Interrogó con fastidio Inuyasha al detallar a su nueva compañera impuesta por su hermano.

-¿A dónde más?- Roló los ojos sin darle importancia a la pose arrogante y altiva que en esos momentos tenía Inuyasha. Se volvió a girar para redirigir sus pasos.

-¿Cuánto dinero te ofreció el idiota de mi hermano? Porque yo podría duplicarlo… ¡Si te vas ahora!- Ofreció enarcando una ceja en signo de malicia.

Aome se volvió a girar y respiró profundo para no dedicarle la tabla de la muerte al inepto quien vestía sólo con una sudadera sin camisa que tenía en frente y respondió -Tu hermano me ofreció un millón cada mes que soporte vivir contigo. El trato está por ocho meses. Y dudo que un vago mantenido como tú logre superar esa oferta.-

-¿Quién te dijo que soy un mantenido?- Reclamó con rabia el albino, sin refutar ni ofenderse por lo de vago.

-¿No eres un mantenido?- Se cruzó de brazos la chica para acercársele en desafío.

-No lo soy.- Afirmó convencido.

-Una pregunta Inuyasha…- Masajeó la chica su sien con los dedos como si presintiera un dolor de cabeza… -¿Trabajas?-

-Nop.-

-¿Pagas la universidad?-

-Nop.-

-¿Pagas la alimentación y los servicios públicos?-

-Já… ¡Por supuesto que no!- bufó con obviedad.

-¿Quién paga todo?-

-Pues mi herma… ¿uh?- Indirectamente había confirmado por sí mismo que sí era un mantenido.

-¿Ves? Entonces sí eres un mantenido.- Sonrió satisfecha Aome al darle una cachetada a su estúpido orgullo.

- Seshomaru paga todo con la herencia de mi padre- aclaró Inuyasha, en un vano intento de recuperar su dignidad, que había mandado de vacaciones permanentes.

-Con herencia o sin herencia, no te quita lo inepto.- Se burló Aome volviendo a agarrar la maleta para buscar su habitación.

Inuyasha sonrió maliciosamente de medio lado y sin previo aviso agarró la maleta de la chica, para luego adelantársele unos pasos…-¡Vamos! Te voy a llevar a un cuarto.- Dijo enérgicamente. Aome extrañada de la repentina amabilidad del peliplateado, le siguió con ingenuidad.

Llegaron a una puerta blanca. Inuyasha giró la perilla y medio la abrió aún sin dejar la vista clara… -¡Aquí hay un cuarto! ¡Entra!- Ofreció con supuesta gentiliza, empujándola sutilmente al recinto al dejar la maleta afuera, en el piso.

Aome no veía más que oscuridad cuando entró al lugar. Palpó con sus manos para encontrar el interruptor de luz y cuando pudo ver con claridad… -¿Esto? ¿No se supone que sea una alcoba para dormir?- Interrogó confundida. Lo último que sintió fué un fuerte empujón desde su espalda y una puerta cerrarse tras de sí.

-¡Lo siento, pero el hotel está lleno y no hay más habitaciones!- Se escuchó una risotada tras la puerta.

-¡Idiota! ¡Me dijiste que me llevarías a un cuarto!- Golpeaba iracunda la puerta.

-¿No fué lo que hice? Claro está que nunca especifiqué qué tipo de cuarto preciosa- Se recargó en la puerta el albino cruzando sus brazos y cantando victoria. –El cuarto de ropa es bastante amplio ¿No te parece?-

-¡Sácame inmediatamente de aquí cretino!- Se escuchó la voz de la joven a lo lejos detrás del pedazo de madera que los separaba.

-¡No seas desagradecida! Ya sabes que a caballo regalado no se le mira el colmillo. Dulces sueños mojigata.- Se retiró el cínico de Inuyasha dejando a la pobre encerrada en el armario de ropa. Depositó la maleta de ella aún lado de la puerta que era ferozmente azotada por unos puños femeninos del otro lado, y se dirigió a la sala a escuchar música a todo volumen para amortiguar los gritos e insultos dedicado a él.

Dos hora después…11:00 p.m.

-¡Idota más te vale que me saques de aquí o vas a pagarlo muy caro…!

Tres horas después…2:00 a.m.

-¡Escoria del demonio, caballero de quinta…!-

Inuyasha por mucho que trató, no podía ahogar la voz de la prisionera por más volumen que le pusiera a su equipo. Esperó en vano a que el cansancio o la afonía la hicieran callar, pero ese momento nunca se dignó a hacer acto de presencia. Apagó el escándalo de heavy metal y se dirigió a la puerta de la cautiva… -¿Te rindes?-

-¡NOOOO!- Exclamó la gritona con todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

-Entonces no podré sacarte de allí- habló en tono burlesco.

-Entonces nunca dejarás de escuchar mis gritos.- Amenazó la chica infantilmente.

Inuyasha ya empezaba a cansarse del juego, y sin más rodeos quitó el seguro de la puerta y la abrió. –Si decides quedarte…te haré la vida imposible- advirtió con media sonrisa atravesando su brazo por el marco para no dejarla pasar.

-No… me… intimidas.- Fué la disfónica respuesta de la joven. Miró por encima del hombro masculino una puerta al fondo medio abierta que parecía ser la habitación principal. Quitó bruscamente el brazo que la detenía y recogió su maleta. Caminó tranquilamente a una dirección a la deriva para despistar al albino y cuando se vió más cerca de su objetivo, corrió al cuarto…

Inuyasha al ver el cambio repentino de dirección, muy tarde se dió cuenta del objetivo de la chica. Corrió tras de ella para alcanzarla, pero su cara tropezó con una puerta cerrada literalmente en su nariz. –AAAAAUUUUUCCHHHHH….¡ÉSA ES MI HABITACIÓN!- Gritó sobándose la cara y estornudando al verse afectada su vía respiratoria.

-¡Muchas gracias por escoltarme a mi nueva habitación! ¡Ya te puedes ir a donde te plazca!- Entonó con sonrisa la victoria desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-…sto..no..je…qeda …ají…- (Traducción: esto no se queda así) Dijo el nuevo narizón corriendo hacia al baño para atender a su hemorragia nasal.

Y así fué como pasaron la primera noche el vago y la mojigata. Pero aquello sólo sería el inicio del mutuo dolor de cabeza…

…………/////…………….

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes no había hecho mi presentación lo cual hago ahora. Una calurosa bienvenida para todos mis lectores. Aquellos que conocen mi manera de trabajar, ya saben que actualizo una o dos veces por semana y doy aviso personal sobre cada actualización. Más sin embargo también voy a dejar mis respectivas condiciones:**

**1. ¡No me hago responsable! de funerales, ni facturas de psiquiatra, ni extensas cuentas de hospitales...dado el caso que les afecte emocional y psicológicamente mi historia...(hablo en serio)....si por casualidad resulta que mis lectores son muy susceptibles o hipertensos, no recomiendo este fic.**

**2. Aquellos que no han superdo el final de Inuyasha...no vayan a deahogar sus penas conmigo porque tampoco consuelo.**

**3. Nada de lo que hagan los personajes, es recomendable que lo apliquen en casa, ni siquiera para venganza.**

**4. No coman chicle u otro alimento cuando me lean...porque se pueden atorar.**

**5. Este fic no va a servir de biblia ni mandamiento para aquellos que ya se consideran vagos de por sí.**

**Ahora, sin más preámbulos.......**

* * *

**Primera regla: Dormir…más que pata hinchada**

………………………………….

Despacio y silenciosamente, los pies van caminando con mucho cuidado hacia su objetivo; cual cazador a su presa que circunda en su hábitat, estudiando el terreno en la paciente espera del momento oportuno… era ahora o nunca. Él tenía que pagar por haberla dejado encerrada en el armario como bienvenida por ¡cinco horas! En su primera estadía. Tenía que pagar por la semana de sus trasnochas, por las ojeras que ahora adornaban sus ojos, por el maldito mal humor que sufre cuando no ha descansado bien, por obligarla a escuchar Heavy metal y rock de todo tipo hasta las dos de la madrugada; y el haberse quedado dormida en pleno parcial, debido a las noches agónicas, fué la gota que rebosó la copa…

"I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
to lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter…"

El joven cayó de golpe desde su cama, al "susurrar" en sus oídos el stéreo, conectado con bafles y los amplificadores profesionales de concierto que cubriría el sonido de un estadio completo, instalados en su debatida alcoba (se dice que debatida porque quien llegaba primero a la residencia se posicionaba de la habitación principal por ser la única que tenía baño privado) con el volumen en su máxima potencia sonando el grupo Linkin Park con su famosa canción IN THE END.

Aome tan pronto activó el equipo, que muy posiblemente dejaría sordo a Inuyasha (y a media cuadra del barrio) encerró a su estimado compañero en la alcoba, poniendo el seguro en la puerta desde afuera, sujetada con palos, clavijas y otros trasteos livianos a la mano como: Sillas, mesas, nevera, estufa, cajas fuertes, piano de cola larga, tractor…

-¡TONTA MOJIGATAAAAAA!…..- Se ahogaba la voz de Inuyasha en medio del estruendo que salía de su habitación. Buscó con desespero y diligencia, el enchufe que conectara los equipos…pero la muy astuta, había puesto cables de extensiones, amarrados con ¡cinco rollos! de cinta gruesa para que no se pudieran desconectar…la única alternativa, sería salir del recinto y buscar el enchufe principal que podría estar en cualquier parte de la casa.

…………////………….

Satisfecha con su inocente venganza, salió de la casa después de desayunar para irse a la universidad. Más allá de diez cuadras, decidió quitarse los tapones de sus oídos ya que no se escuchaba tan fuerte el ruido proveniente desde su dulce hogar.

……………/////………………

Intentó por todos los medios abrir la maldita puerta. La golpeó con su hombro pero sólo consiguió lastimarse. Trató de empujarla a patadas, pero sólo consiguió quedar renco. Estrelló con una silla el portal de su prisión ruidosa, pero sólo consiguió quedarse sin muebles en la habitación. La única elección que encontró, fué salir por la ventana del cuarto. Se asomó allí, pero para su infortunio, no había ninguna rama de árbol que le recibiera para no lastimarse. Pero su desespero era tal, que consiguió colgarse del barandal, balanceando su cuerpo casi a dos metros de altura del piso…

-AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaa….- Fué lo único que se escuchó después de que al albino se le resbalaran las manos del barandal…

* * *

La universidad Shikón tenía su jornada de trabajo normal. Estudiantes en sus clases, profesores en sus enseñanzas, cafeterías atendiendo, Aome caminando por los pasillos con sus amigas para la siguiente materia, Un joven con el sesenta por ciento de su cuerpo vendado… ¿Uh?...- ¿Inuyasha?- Fué la única burla que se le salió a la pelinegra al ver de lejos a su compañero de casa, caminar por los pasillos aporreado y cojeando…

- ¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué te pasó?- Preguntó un joven de cabello castaño con coleta, al ver a su amigo del alma (Y de parranda) entrar a clases…

-Tuve un pequeño incidente, por eso estoy vendado…- Refunfuño Inuyasha.

-No preguntaba el por qué tienes esas vendas, eso ya es natural en tí…preguntaba el por qué del milagro de que asistas a clase…- soltó con sorna Miroku Tekena.

-¡Cállate cretino!- Fué la única respuesta de Inuyasha quien murmuraba por lo bajo improperios sobre una mojigata pelinegra.

………///////……………..

-Kágura, ¿Tienes algún mensaje para mí?- Interrogó el elegante hombre de negocios revisando unos documentos antes de entrar a su oficia.

-Pues…- Dudó en responder la hermosa mujer de oscura cabellera y labios carnoso –El señor Naraku rectificó su reunión de ésta tarde, y quiere que le confirme la asistencia de tu hija Lin para el cumpleaños de sus gemelos Kana y Hakudoshi que será este fin de semana…pero…-

-¿Pero?....- Interrogó con impaciencia Seshomaru a su asistente.

-Hay otros cuarenta y siete mensajes…y todos son de tu hermano…-

Seshomaru entendió el nerviosismo y el bochorno de su asistente al tener que rendirle cuenta de los mensajes de su hermano, e hizo un ademán con las manos para que ella leyera alguno… -¿Y qué mensaje dejó Inuyasha?-

Kagura tomó una carpeta llena de papelitos para empezar a leer…- El primero dice, vete al infierno; el segundo, que te va a hacer picadillo; el tercero, que vas a tener que pagarle a la mojigata un psiquiatra si no la despides; el cuarto, que desea la extinción de tu descendencia; el quinto, que necesitará una cirugía para su sordera y una orden de captura para la causante; sexto, que despida a la mojigata de su compañera si no la quiere devuelta como cadáver; séptimo, planea un atentado público como protesta por tu injusticia; octavo, mandó a preguntar si la casa tiene seguro contra incendio…

-¿Por qué preguntó eso?- Interrogó Seshomaru prestando atención al último mensaje/amenaza.

-Pues…dudo que haya fuga de gas en la casa…pero supongo que como mínimo planea quemar a su compañera adentro…tiene mucha imaginación ¿No lo crees? - fué la absurda explicación que se le ocurrió a Kágura, para hacer carcajear a su jefe… -_debería reír más seguido, se ve hermoso así_- pensó en medio de su ensoñación, para luego aterrizar y continuar leyendo…

-Noveno, que compró un muñeco budú para ponerle tu nombre; décimo, que te puedes meter tus títulos y tus diplomas por el cu…-

-¡Yo los terminó de leer muchas gracias!- Interrumpió a tiempo Seshomaru a su asistente, arrebatándole la carpeta de mensajes de sus manos al ver a su pequeña merodeando por los alrededores.

-Papi… ¿Dónde quería el tío Inuyasha que te metieras los títulos y los diplomas?-

……/////…………

Una chica iracunda iba caminando por los pasillos del décimo piso de un edificio. No prestó la más mínima atención a las miradas estupefactas de los que la veían, ni mucho menos a sus comentarios. Tiró la puerta de una oficina para expresar a tomo pulmón -¡NO LO SOPORTO…ES SUFICIENTE!-

Seshomaru y Kagura, su asistente, quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a una joven entrar con imponencia a la oficina. Estaba embadurnada con pintura de distintos colores, harina, acerrín y acompañada con el fétido olor a huevo podrido por toda su ropa, cabello y demás cuerpo.

Antes de que surgiera pregunta alguna por parte de los ejecutivos, la joven empezó sus explicaciones, que sonaban más a reclamos a viva e iracunda voz…

-Llegué a "mi" casa, después de una agotadora jornada académica. Introduje la llave a la puerta, para descubrir que el ¡IDIOTA! De tu hermano había cambiado la cerradura. Y no contento con ello, me estuvo esperando desde el balcón con unos baldes que contenía quién sabe qué porquería…y esa misma porquería fue vaciada a ¡mí! Ahora no puedo entrar a bañarme porque la estúpida llave de duplicado que me entregaste no sirve de nada. Tuve que venirme a pie hasta aquí, porque ningún transporte urbano quería traerme en ¡estas condiciones!... ¡OH!... Y por si fuera poco: mis libros de la universidad no se salvaron del atentado del ¡ESTÚPIDO ESE QUE LLAMAS FAMILIAR!- Terminó de desahogarse Aome aún desde la puerta de la oficina.

-Todo tiene solución. Ahora mismo llamaré a un cerrajero para que puedas entrar a la casa y en cuanto a los libros, se lo descontaré de la mensualidad que le corresponde a Inuyasha….- proponía Seshomaru pero fué interrumpido por la voz chillona…

-¡No todo tiene solución! El problema más grave no tiene solución y se llama… ¡INUYASHA!...no aguanto más…renuncio…prefiero los seis años de trabajo para pagar la deuda del banco y no los ocho meses de martirio con tu hermano.- Espetó Aome desde su puesto.

-Sólo llevas dos semanas ¿y ya te rindes?- Interrogó divertido Seshomaru desde su silla.- ¡Te advertí que no sería fácil!-

-Entonces ¿Qué propones?- Preguntó en derrota la pelinegra.

-Cambia de estrategia. Te preparas para ser psicóloga, debes conocer alguna que te ayude.- Respondió con obviedad.

-Mi carrera se queda en pañales para lidiar con el "angelito"-

-Entonces…invéntate una-

-No quiero que me demandes para lo que tengo pensado.-

-Emplea cualquier estrategia…te doy mi permiso.-

-¿Cualquier estrategia?- El bombillo de la sabiduría se encendió sobre la chica y rectificó el permiso en forma de pregunta con un mohín macabro.

-Ni..ninin..ninguna que incluya muerte, violación o secuestro…no quiero a los del CSI Miami en mi edificio.- Advirtió Seshomaru dubitativo de su permiso, al ver la sombría sonrisa de la pelinegra.

-Trato hecho.- Salió la joven del recinto con una expresión de alegría maliciosa, que asustaría a la mismísima muerte si se la topaba de frente.

Kagura analizó con escepticismo la reciente reunión improvisada para dirigirse a su jefe, quien tenía su dorada mirada aún fija en la puerta -¿Estás seguro que cualquier estrategia? –

-Cualquier cosa con tal de que ese muchacho se componga, es bienvenido-

-O… lo termine de descomponer.-

…………//////…………………..

En resumidas cuenta, los días restantes del primer mes para la pareja dispareja, transcurrió como relatos de epopeyas en donde los únicos enemigos eran ellos; sus estrategias de guerra era la locura; y sus armas… las más creativas ocurrencias.

En una ocasión, Aome se acordó de las bromas de sus hermanitos, y cubrió el retrete del baño del cuarto privado, con viniplex hipermeable, tras asegurarse de que Inuyasha le ganara por enésima vez la alcoba. El joven, en medio del sonambulismo de la noche, se levantó para hacer sus necesidades…sintió en sus pies algo tibio mojándole, empapando de paso la fina baldosa del piso. Al caer en cuenta de la pésima y asquerosa jugada de su estimada compañera, fué a buscar unas toallas de hermoso estampado rosa pertenecientes a la chica, para trapear el reguero de orina. Al sentirse satisfecho del trabajo, fué a depositar los trapos en la basura.

Muy en la madruga, Inuyasha pensaba devolverle la broma del stéreo a Aome, ubicando el amplificador del sonido en la alcoba siempre debatida pero nunca ganada, cuando sintió un portazo a su espalda…estaba tan entretenido instalando el pesado equipo, que no se dió cuenta cuando la pelinegra se levantó de la cama y le encerró por segunda vez. Pero en lugar de dejarlo con el ruido auditivo, ella le lanzó por la ventana un pedo atómico (gas) que invadió todo el recinto. Debido al fétido olor, la habitación quedó inhabitable por tres días consecutivos…motivo por el cual cada uno buscó refugio en las habitaciones restantes.

Y es que Inuyasha comandaba su batalla con todo el peso de la ley de una armada. El tiempo de parrandear y tomar trago, ahora lo utilizaba para hacer planes estratégicos de puntos vulnerables de su enemiga. Había dado receso obligatorio a sus noches de farra, para reemplazarlas por noche de vigilia.

Aome se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. Durante el día, en tiempo récord hacía sus deberes universitarios, para llegar a su hogar en la noche más prevenida que gusano en pelea de gallo y más armada que mafioso embestido por un cuartel.

Inuyasha reemplazó la crema facial limpiadora de Aome por crema de batido de helado; Aome puso puntillas dentro de los zapatos de Inuyasha; El vengador peliplateado se limpiaba sus pies y zapatos con las femeninas y blancas toallas de la chica; Higurashi metió un calcetín rojo en la lavadora de blanca y fina ropa del fastidioso albino; Inuyasha reemplazó el shampú de fresas por barro; Aome reemplazó los cereales de super campeones por gusanos de tierra, después de agujerar todos los recipiente contenedores de agua y leche; Inuyasha ocultaba los libros de psicología; Aome con unas tijeras rompió todos los calcetines varoniles junto a los boxers…

Las mañanas libres, sábados y domingos, lo dedicaban a dormir las catorce horas que no podían en una semana de batallas absurdas, que incluían noches de insomnios en repuesta y espera del ataque enemigo. Entre ellos solo existía tregua, cuando se encontraban en el país de los sueños de la bella durmiente, desde el sofá, piso, baño, cama, silla o en donde los sorprendiera el cansancio o la misma alborada. Solamente reinaba la paz, en el silencio de sus agonías, que aparecía después de la encrucijada de nefastas peleas e insultos creativos, más nada educativos.

Los párpados, perezosamente se van despejando para otorgar a su mirada dorada el espacio visual del campo de enfrentamiento. –No puedo rendirme ahora…falta poco para hacer que se rinda.- Se alentaba, al ver a su compañera tendida en el piso de la cocina abrazando a una escoba y teniendo por casco a una olla mientras dormía. Pesadamente arrastró sus pasos hacia la nevera, en busca de agua para satisfacer la sed que le quemaba la garganta. Escuchó unos bostezos provenientes de la moribunda tirada allí mismo y con mucho convencimiento y desafío le preguntó -¿Te rindes?-

-¡NUNCA!- Fueron los buenos días de ella (aunque en realidad eran las dos de la tarde).

-Entonces prepárate para el golpe de gracia.- Dijo el vago bostezando la supuesta amenaza.

………////…………….

-No puedo creer que por fín vayamos a conocer al nueva casa de Aome- estaba eufórica Kikyo al lado de sus amigas, a la vez que brincaba con unas botellas en sus manos.

-¡Kiyo no vayas a romper las botellas!- Reprendió Ayame, llevando una cesta con comida y otras cosas.

-Es cierto, si no ¿cómo crees que vamos a pasar la noche según los planes? Sólo espero que esto no sea una de las muchas locuras de Aome.- Aportó Sango llevando consigo otras botellas de licor.

-Creo que será divertido participar en la batalla…- seguía contenta Kikyo, a la vez que trataba de destapar una botella con los dientes.

-No seas impaciente…ya la beberemos pero primero hay que llegar.- Reía Sango junto Ayame al ver a su amiga con una extraña mueca.

Las tres jóvenes tocaron el timbre en la espera de su amiga. Pero lo que no esperaban, era encontrarse con el bien tallado y atractivo torso un muchacho de larga cabellera blanca, abrir la puerta envuelto en una diminuta toalla…de color azulito cielo con dibujitos y bordados de patitos. -¿Qué diablos hacen ustedes aquí? - Muy cordial el saludo del dichoso caballero.

-Vienen a visitarme- se adelantó Aome a la respuesta, saliendo a la puerta para recibir a sus amigas, cuando notó a su apreciada toalla favorita alrededor de la cadera del hermoso cretino… -¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES CON MI TOALLA?-

Inuyasha miró alrededor de su cadera, al pequeño trapo que le quedaba como ridícula minifalda de travesti de closet… -Bah, no encontré la mía.- Bufó con despreocupación.

-Si lavaras la ropa sucia, tal vez tuvieras toallas limpias.- Espetó Aome con una vena sobresaliendo la sien.

-Si no le echaras soflán suavitel de lavanda a la lavadora cuando me descuido, tendría ropa limpia.- Respondió Inuyasha en reclamo.

-¡No lo hago de mala fe! Es para que tu ropa tenga un mejor olor que tu sudor.-

-¡Soy alérgico a esas porquerías!-

-¡Tú eres la porquería! A demás…si eres tan alérgico… ¿por qué estas usando mi toalla? Por si no te has dado cuenta, también tiene suavizante.- Se burló Aome cruzándose de brazos. Acto seguido, Inuyasha salió corriendo a bañarse otra vez para quitarse el ambientador de ropa, sospechando avecinarse una roncha insoportable en sus nalguitas y otras partes nobles.

………………….///////……….

En la sala, se encontraba las cuatro chicas en su reunión privada con asuntos y confesiones femeninas. –No entiendo cómo Pamela Anderson soporta el dolor de espalda con el par de ciliconas que tiene por senos/ Yo creo que los tiene de flotadores para cuando va a la playa/ jajajajja…de esa manera es imposible ahogarse/ no es tan mala idea tener salvavidas permanentes/….- Hablaban y reían las chicas en la cocina, a la vez que preparaban unos sándwiches y bebían vino. La amena conversación fué interrumpida abruptamente por el equipo de sonido a todo volumen proveniente desde la sala.

Las chicas salieron para enterarse del motivo del ruido. Vieron unas luces de discotecas instaladas en la sala, cámara de humo con DJ a bordo y una parranda de idiotas alcohólicos entrar por la puerta dispuestos a la diversión de la noche. -¡Aa..quí..estmos…peciosassss!- Dijeron los borrachos acercándose a las chicas.

-¿Y esto?- Interrogó Aome entre furia y confusión.

-Unos amigos que quieren pasar el rato aquí.- Respondió el anfitrión de sonrisa traviesa condenadamente apuesto, recargado en la puerta, vistiendo unos jeans color caki muy ajustados al cuerpo y camisa de manga larga arremangada con los botones de arriba desabrochados. Realmente parecía modelo sacado de alguna revista, desde la perspectiva de las amigas de Aome, pero para ella, no era más que la arrogancia personificada en el idiota de su compañero…estaba muy lejos de verlo con otros ojos.

-Pero no con mis amigas- advirtió -además, llegamos primero.-

-Es mi casa. Yo veré a quién traigo y a la hora que desee.-

-También es mi casa, y no me las pico-

-No eres más que una arrimada-

-Y tú un mantenido-

-Mojigata-

-Metrosexual -

-Cállate mojigata arrimada-

-Cállate mantenido de quinta-

Mientras el par de jóvenes lucían las "cualidades" de su compañero siempre rival, Sango, Kikyo, Ayame y Miroku, contemplaban el cuadro familiarmente risible con bebidas, galletas y papas fritas cual espectadores en cine…

-¿Creen que algún día se lleven bien?- Interrogó Kikyo bebiendo de su copa.

-Si supieran lo ridículo que lucen ese par- atisbó Sango junto a Ayame, a la vez que dislocaba la mano indiscreta de Miroku que por "accidente" había dado a parar a su trasero.

-¿Sólo deseando mi extinción eres feliz Sanguito?- Chillaba el pervertido sobándose la mano víctima de la furiosa chica. Pero la conversación del cuarteto se vió interrumpida cuando Aome empujó bruscamente a sus amigas hacia el patio llevando bebidas.

……//////………

El stéreo de la sala sonaba a todo volumen con estilos musicales muy educativos y relajantes como: Heavy metal, heavy sinfónico, hip hop, rock, punk, rap…lo cual impulsó a Aome a alquilar un equipo y amplificadores de quien sabe dónde, para instalarlos en el patio de la casa y armar su propio ambiente con sus amigas, ya que los planes de diversión pacífica se vieron interrumpidos por cortesía de la pesadilla personificada.

Inuyasha se estaba divirtiendo y bailando (amancillando) con la versión de la Barbie ciliconada en un rincón de la sala. Las atrevidas manos femeninas se paseaban hambrientamente por todo el cuerpo del joven, y éste a la vez, no dejaba de besar con lujuria egoísta al palo de escoba peliteñido…unos segundos más y se verían obligados a terminar sus muestras de cariño "sincero y puro" en el segundo piso. La música que les acompañaba en el ambiente fué reemplazada de improviso por un clásico instrumental de piano, cuyo compositor era desconocido por el Taisho menor, motivo por el cual interrumpió la hoguera de su pasión desenfrenada para encaminar sus pies de dónde provenía el sonido.

-¿Qué rayos fué …? ¿uh?... ¿De dónde salió todo esto?- Interrogó Inuyasha al salir al patio y encontrarse con bafles y amplificadores de dos metros de altura y un stéreo de marca SONY último modelo.

-¿Esto? Se llama verdadera música. Y lo que está sonando es claro de luna de Betowen.- Respondió Aome con superioridad.

-¿Por qué interrumpes mi fiesta y mi música?-

-Yo llegué primero con mis amigas, e interrumpí tu música por que no había suficientes enchufes y conectores para instalar mis equipos.- Sonrió satisfecha Aome al ver que Inuyasha se retiraba, creyendo haber ganado la batalla de la noche. Pero tuvo que corroborar su teoría cuando su apreciada música fué reemplazada por….

"Dame dame dame dame todo el power

para que te demos en la madre

Game gime gime gime todo el poder

so I can come around to joder (2x)

Dámele, dámele, dámele, dámele todo el poder

Dámele, dámele, dámele, dámele todo el power…"

(…. GIVE ME THE POWER del grupo Molotov.)

Al partir de aquí, los insultos, amenazas y profecías de funerales, se reemplazaron por la guerra del control musical…

Aome fué por unos refrescos en la nevera y de paso cambió el enchufe…

"Piensa en mí, se va mi amor cuando y donde tú vas  
Recuérdame todo está igual, promete que lo harás  
Cuando estés muy lejos, cuando yo ya no te sienta más aquí  
Si en tu aliento está ni nombre piensa un poco en mí.  
Un sueño fue contigo lo viví, y ahora que nada es así  
En un mundo de recuerdos yo me encierro en mí…"

(Piensa en mí, película: El fantasma de la ópera)

Inuyasha debía sacar algunas bebidas de la despensa y aprovechó la ocasión…

"…Puto!! el que no brinque, el que no salte  
puto!! el que no brinque y eche desmadre  
puto!! el guey que quedo conforme  
puto!! el que creyó lo del informe  
puto!! el que nos quita la papa  
puto!! tambien joto el que lo tapa  
puto!! el que no hace lo que quiere  
puto!! puto nace y puto se muere…"

(Puto, Molotov)

Aome fué a la sala para sacar unas sillas y estiró su mano hacia el conector…segundos después, se escuchó otra hermosa melodía en piano y voz también lírica, titulada: Fantasía sobre Greenseleves del compositor inglés Ralph Vaughan Williams

"Alas my love, ye do me wrong,

to cast me off discourteously:

And I have loved you so long

Delighting in your companie…"

Inuyasha abandonó a las apreciadas damas de la compañía prostitus S.A. para ir al baño a hacer sus necesidades, pero no sin antes…

"…Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate

The lives of everyone you know…

What's the worst that I could say?

Things are better if I stay

So long and goodnight

So long and goodnight…"

(Helena, my chemical romance)

Aome fué en busca del trapeador y una escoba supuestamente para limpiar algo…

"…Por ti volaré  
espera, que llegaré  
mi fin de trayecto eres tú  
para vivirlo los dos  
por ti volaré  
por cielos y mares  
hasta tu amor  
abriendo los ojos por fin  
contigo yo viviré…"

(Por ti volarés, Andrea Bocceli)

Inuyasha se volvió a asomar sin excusa aparente…

"El mar escupía un lamento  
tan tenue que nadie lo oyó.  
Era un dolor de tan adentro  
que toda la costa murió…"

(La costa del silencio, mago de oz)

Aome…

"…You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be…"

(You raise me up, Celcic woman)

Inuyasha…

"Échale vampiro!!!!!  
No me importa lo que  
piensa la gente de mí  
que si traigo el pelo  
de alguna manera  
porque me gusta traerlo así  
que por qué escucho  
ese tipo de música??  
si es la que me gusta oír  
Critican todo lo que ven en mí…

…porque me vale vale vaale,  
me vale todo  
me vale vale vaale,  
me vale todo  
si no me entienden o comprenden  
pues ya ni modo!..."

(Me vale,maná)

-¡DEJA DE HACER ESO CRETINO!- gritó Aome con cansancio al desenchufar por centésima vez el equipo de Inuyasha para luego dejar el cable conector por allí en cualquier lugar.

-¡TÚ DEJA DE HACER ESO MOJIGATA!- Devolvió Inuyasha sin quedarse atrás.

-¡Lo único que hace tu música es dejarnos sordos!-

-¡Y lo único que hace tu música es dormirnos a todos!-

-¡Es preferible que quedar sordos!-

-¿Preferible? ¡Esto es una fiesta no un funeral! ¿Qué esper…?... ¿uh?-

Pronto la discusión de los alborotados se vió interrumpida por alguien en particular…

"…OOPS I did it again  
I played with your heart  
and got lost in the game(oh baby baby)  
OOPS you think i'm in love,  
that i'm sent from above  
i'm not that innocent…"

(Ops I did it again, Britney spears)

Bailaba Miroku ya pasado de copas, tan pronto puso la nueva pista musical, imitando los pasos de Britney Spears …

-¿Y este?- Interrogaron por primera vez de acuerdo el par de complicados.

-Esto no se puede poner peor…- se quejó Sango junto a Kikyo y Ayame con una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza para el dolor y el guayabo en el que recientemente estaba transitando.

-Ven Sang…guito…mi ..vida…bai…la conmigo..y dame ..un hijo..hip, hip- Extendía Miroku su mano a la sonrojada chica de la bolsa de hielo.

-Ahora si estoy segura que esto no se puede poner peor- aquejó Ayame sosteniendo su bebida, cuando de pronto unas chispas saliendo del enchufe, detuvo la música haciendo corto circuito que dejó oscura toda la casa y medio vecindario…

-¿Decías Ayame?- Interrogó con burla Kikyo desde la oscuridad…

CONTINUARÁAAAAA.....


	3. Chapter 3

**SEGUNDA REGLA: Comer… hasta que se pare el ombligo.**

…………………………………….

En una de las tantas heladerías de la ciudad de Tokio, se encontraba cuatro esbeltas y hermosas jóvenes conversando y comiendo: helados, tortas, hamburguesas, té, sándwiches, mogollas, pollo asado, burritos, tamales, galletas, empanadas, frijoles…para todo el apetito que abarca a una delicada dama.

-Kikyo…por favor ya deja de comer ese helado… ¡Es el séptimo de la misma hora!- Reprendió Sango desde su puesto.

-Es cierto…entiendo que estés deprimida porque el idiota de Bruce terminó contigo pero… ¿Es necesario que te acompañemos con esta montaña de comida?- Intervino Ayame.

-Po…mi…no…proble…ma…- (Taducción: por mí no hay problema) Se embutía Aome el alimento con desesperación como si no hubiera comido en días.

-Aome sí es una buena amiga…ella sí comparte mi dolor- lloriqueaba kikyo a moco tendido, mientras mordía: el burrito, la torta, una cucharada del tamal, una galleta, una empanada y bajaba todo aquello con una coca-cola….después lamía el helado y de paso se metía una mogolla en la ocupada boca.

-Y no sólo comparte tu dolor- miró Sango con inquisición a Aome a quien se le atravesó un tuétano de pollo en la garganta mientras masticaba.

-¿En serio no tienen nada de mercado en la lujosa casa de Taisho?- Preguntó Ayame desde su puesto, mordiendo escasamente el sándwich.

-El chistecito de la fiesta nos dejó una cuenta de setecientos yens por pagar, debido al corto circuito que afectó todo el vecindario. Seshomaru lo pagó de la mensualidad que le corresponde al mantenido, pero advirtió que no quedaba para el mercado…entonces comemos lo que podamos…- terminó Aome la trágica historia, para continuar en su labor de embutirse más comida.

-Sí…a costa de los bolsillos de tus amigas…- lanzó con sarcasmo Sango al ver cómo Aome llenaba con mucha diligencia su bolso de toda la comida disponible, ya que no le cupo en la barriga.

…….&&&&……………

En otro sector de la misma ciudad, la chequera de un joven se encontraba más limpia que colita de bebé recién bañado, y sus ojos empañados de lágrimas de sufrimiento…

-Inuyasha ¿Tenías que elegir el restaurante más costoso para comer todo eso?- Dijo Miroku entre lágrimas mientras tomaba un humilde café negro…sin azúcar porque no le alcanzó el dinero para pagar la cucharadita.

-Ya te dije lo que pasó con lo de mi mensualidad…ahora tengo que ingeniármelas para sobrevivir las tres semanas restantes que me quedan sin mercado en la nevera…pero mientras tanto, comeré todo lo que pueda.- Con mucho cinismo, Inuyasha no tuvo piedad del bolsillo de su amigo, y se preocupó más bien por su instinto de conservación…comer y comer. Miroku hubiera llorado menos si tal vez hubiera participado de la última cena que fué: Filet mignón, pollo en bistec, cordon blue, lomo de cerdo en chulney de uchuvas, acompañados con los postres de durazno, manzana y Mouse. Y para inducir a un paro cardiaco al obligado anfitrión, para beber, el mantenido, pidió un vino tinto seco de la cosecha de 1987.

……………&&&&&………………

El hambre era desesperante, la jornada académica agotadora, el frío intolerable y su compañero insufrible. Un gusano en la tripa le advirtió de la hora de comer, pero lo único disponible y gratis a su alcance era agua. Tomó un vaso de cristal para llenarla con el líquido transparente para calmar sus ansias.

Inuyasha se encontraba en la misma situación, pero por ser hombre, sufría el doble por no poder satisfacerse tan rápido como el sistema digestivo de una mujer. Entró a la cocina rogando encontrar algo, cualquier cosa; un pan mohoso, una pizza vencida o algún otro alimento pasado…no importaba las condiciones, lo importante era que sus tripas no se pegara. Prefería morir intoxicado pero no de hambre. Era irónico pensar, que sus amigotes de parranda no tuvieran dinero para prestarle, cuando él siempre abrió las puertas de su casa (y de su refrigerador) para atenderles. Nunca escatimó gastos en costearles lo que quisieran. Pero lo más curioso del asunto, es que sus amistades no tuvieran dinero para prestarles, pero sí para farrear en la esquina de la universidad con veinte latas de cerveza y otras bebidas alcohólicas.

-No pierdas tu tiempo…no hay nada…- aconsejó Aome recargada en el mesón bebiendo agua con mucha nostalgia, al ver entrar a su entrañable compañero a la cocina.

Inuyasha con mucho pesar le escuchó. Pero su fe y desesperación era tal, que pensó que si habría la puerta de la nevera, encontraría por arte de magia (o alucinación de hambruna) comida…pero…lo único que encontró dentro del refrigerador con el mismo objetivo que ellos, fué a una cucaracha con una bufanda merodeando… ¿?... -No sé mucho de insectos, pero… ¿es normal que una cucaracha tenga una bufanda para frío?- Preguntó Inuyasha sospechando que el no comer bien empezaba a tener efectos secundarios no sólo en su estómago, sino también en su cordura.

La escasez alimenticia, les había afectado al punto de la consternación. Ya no tenían fuerzas para continuar con la batalla del territorio, ni con sus vigilias…ni siquiera poseían la creatividad suficiente para los insultos, porque el hambre extrema no les permitía articular algo coherente…si continuaban con este ayuno obligatorio, pronto lucirían raquíticos y buchones como los niños del África.

* * *

-Oye Aome, no entiendo por qué lo piensas tanto. Sólo tienes que hacerme el ensayo sobre el conductivismo…para eso te voy a pagar.- Dijo una vanidosa mujer de nombre Lita.

-Pues no sé, el problema tal vez se debe a que tu ensayo es de quince páginas… ¡Para mañana a primera hora!... ¿No te parece algo inapropiado pedir que te haga el trabajo justo ahora?- Expresó Aome con incredulidad y al mismo tiempo negándose.

-Te doy…doscientos yens…si lo tienes para mañana.- Ofreció la mujer.

-Trescientos…y lo tengo listo para ésta misma noche.- Debatió Aome con una sonrisa, al saber la cifra que su nuevo cliente estaba dispuesto a pagar… pues valoraba su trabajo y el dinero le caía de perlas.

-¡Trato hecho!- Afirmó la mujer, a la vez que sacaba los billetes y los depositaba en la mano de su negociante.

* * *

Inuyasha llegó a su hogar con la moral por el piso. Pues tenía la esperanza de que su niñera (Miroku) le costeara de nuevo la cena, pero el muy ingrato (desde la perspectiva de él) se había ido a una práctica de la universidad (se había volado para no seguir pagando la comida de Inuyasha) que duraba tres días…y tres días sería los que pasaría sin probar un bocado decente.

El vago se desplomó en el sillón del cómodo sofá. Allí acostado, maquinaba en su mente la manera de salir de ésta… -Trabajar ayudaría- Pensaba para sí, pero descartó la idea al caer en cuenta de que no sabía un carajo. -¿Robar?- Fué la siguiente locura que se le pasó por la cabeza, pero también la desechó al recordar que ya tenía todo un historial en la estación de policía por desacato a la autoridad, o ser pillado en poses nada decentes con una mujer en plena calle. –A este paso…sólo se me ocurre prostituirme- dijo resignado pero no muy convencido del todo…sería ridículo decirle a sus amigo-vias que sólo se acostaría con ellas si le pagaban. Cerró los ojos para tratar de descansar y así lograr distraer el hambre. Un agradable olor paseó por su nariz, haciendo gruñir al estómago y salivar en exceso a su boca...

-No te ves bien. Toma.- Ofreció amablemente Aome al muchacho quien seguía petrificado frente al plato de comida.

Inuyasha no esperó segunda invitación, y con muchas ansias tomó el plato de comida que contenía hamburguesas y papas francesas. Después de la tercera mordida, se acordó de preguntar con sospecha -¿Qué pides a cambio?- Enarcó una ceja.

-¿Ah?-

-Que qué pides a cambio. Algo debes traer en manos.-

Aome se quedó mirando al ambarino por unos segundos para contestarle -nada. No pido nada a cambio.-

-No lo creo…algo debes estar tramando.- Seguía dubitativo.

-No me aprovecho de las debilidades de mi oponente para sacar ventaja de la situación. No importa cuán idiota puede ser este.- Se defendió Aome para dar la primera mordida a su comida.

-Me parece bien…porque esto no cambia la situación de nosotros. - Rezongó Inuyasha -¿De dónde sacaste la comida?- Preguntó para seguir mordiendo.

-Gané unos centavos extras. Fué suficiente para hacer mercado…así podremos sobrevivir las dos semanas restantes mientras llega el nuevo mes.- Dijo de manera desinteresada la chica sin dejar de comer.

_-¿Centavos extras? ¿Mercado? ¿Sobrevivir los dos? ¿Ella también pensaba en el bienestar de él a pesar de todo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?..._- Interrogaba Inuyasha dentro de sí, poniendo cuidado por primera a vez los gestos de su compañera para comer. Era educada, no chasqueaba la comida, tenía gracia hasta para untarse de salsa de tomate alrededor de sus labios y sus dedos. Desvió rápidamente la mirada al percatarse de que ella se giró hacia él para alcanzar la mostaza.

Había desperdiciado tanto tiempo en descubrir y proferir sus defectos, que opacó toda cualidad que la caracterizara… y justo hoy, salió a flote una, que la hiciera relucir: Amable, desinteresada y noble. Bueno está bien, reconoció que no era una, sino tres cualidades. De repente se sintió tonto. Se avergonzó al empeñarse con la estúpida batalla…pero entonces recordó: Las ronchas que le salieron a sus nalguitas y demás áreas nobles por el maldito suavizante, su ropa blanca fina que ahora lucía de un parchozo rosadito por culpa del maldito calcetín rojo en la lavadora, el plato de gusano que casi tomó por desayuno al ser reemplazado por su cereal, las ampollas que le salieron en los pies al pincharse con puntillas que estaban dentro de su zapato, la casi sordera que padeció por el chiste del stéreo y los amplificadores en su habitación, la asfixia pulmonar que ganó por los ataques de pedos atómicos…definitivamente esto no compensaba los malos ratos que pasó.

Aome continuaba comiendo desde la tranquilidad de su puesto, muy ajena a los pensamientos de su compañero. El silencio trascendía en el ambiente haciéndolo extrañamente acogedor, pero se vió interrumpido por el vibrador de su celular -Sí dime, habla Aome…-

_-¿Patito?_ - Se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

_-¡AMOR!-_ Fué la eufórica exclamación de la chica, quien salió al patio para contestar la llamada y dejó su hamburguesa a medio terminar sobre la mesa.

-Camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente.- Inuyasha, ni corto ni perezoso, terminó la labor de devorar la hamburguesa de la pelinegra, para después chuparse los dedos en clara señal de victoria ante el público y rival ausente.

…………&&&&…………………

-Cuéntame de Francia. ¿Es muy bonita? ¿Es verdad que los franceses no se bañan? ¿Es tan romántica como dicen?- Aturdía la joven de preguntas al muchacho en el lujoso restaurante.

-Patito tus preguntas me asfixian.- Abrazó a la chica con fuerza, para luego depositar un suave beso en sus labios. –Estos seis meses sin tí fué una tortura.-

-También lo fué para mí. Aún me cuesta creer que ya estés aquí. Desde que recibí tu llamada esa noche, no he podido dormir imaginando este momento mi amor.- Confesaba la chica entre emoción y lágrima.

-¿Es decir que desde hace tres días no duermes?- Interrogó recreado el joven.

-No es divertido Hoyo.- Hizo pucheros la pelinegra.

-Jajajja…lo siento mi vida, lo que menos quiero es convertirme en otra versión de tu compañero pesado de casa.- Se disculpó entre risas. –Hablando de eso… ¿Cómo van las cosas con él? Pues según lo que me has comentado por teléfono y por correo, lo describes peor que la influenza. –

-¿Nos encontramos por primera vez en seis meses y lo que quieres es hablarme del cretino?- Interrogó con molestia Aome.

-Es natural que yo te pregunte por el vago ese…pues cuando te fuí a recoger, no tuve la "maravillosa" oportunidad de conocer al que te dejó encerrada en el armario de ropa por cinco horas….mjamja…- trataba de contenerse de la risa pésimamente.

-Anda, eres libre de reír si quieres. Y para promocionar tus risotadas, te agrego que el muy idiota me dejó sin mercado en menos de tres días. Todo lo que compré para sobrevivir en dos semanas, fué a parar al barril sin fondo del mantenido muerto de hambre ese.- Amenazó con sarcasmo Higurashi. No obstante, pese a su advertencia, Hoyo no pudo resistir más y rompió en carcajada para molestia suya.

-Lo siento, lo siento…jajajaajja- Trataba de disculparse Hoyo, pero lo traicionaba su falta de dominio de risas. Pero al ver que su novia se disponía a salir furiosa del lugar, la sostuvo del brazo para detenerle.

-¿Para qué quieres que me quede? ¿Se me olvidó mencionarte algún detalle referente al mantenido? Porque si quieres, "con mucho gusto los presento", ¡SE LLEVARÍAN DE MARAVILLA!- Gritó lo último para luego ser callada con un beso firme por parte de su novio.

-Quiero que te quedes porque hace mucho tiempo quería preguntarte algo.- Dijo con ternura el joven, sujetando a su chica de la cintura. Buscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sacó una hermosa cajita, que abrió sin titubeos delante de ella… - Aome Higurashi… ¿Quieres hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptas casarte conmigo?-

Aome creía estar soñando. Posó la mirada en los ojos chocolates de su novio, luego en el anillo y en medio de la grata sorpresa, asintió con su cabeza la respuesta, ya que no pudo articular nada coherente. Hoyo no perdió más tiempo y puso el brillante anillo de oro y diamante en el dedo anular izquierdo de la joven, para luego devorarla en besos.

……………&&&&&………………….

-¡AAAAA! / ¡Qué emoción, después de tres años!/ ¡Qué romántico!/ ¡es un sueño!- Gritaron emocionadas y asfixiantes Kikyo, Ayame, Sango y la familia de Aome por la línea telefónica. Pues la noticia fué tal, que decidió reunirlos a todos decírselo a sus padres y amigas al mismo tiempo que hablaba por el auricular.

Después de entablar la emocionante conversación con su familia y dar los detalles de la romántica proposición, dió por terminada la charla para despedirse del teléfono y dedicarse a celebrar con sus amigotas.

-Aome…no quiero aguarte la fiesta pero… ¿Qué pasará con el trato que tienes con el señor Seshomaru de los ocho meses?- Interrogó Sango.

-Es verdad…. ¿¡No me digas que planeas llevarte a vivir a Hoyo a la casa después casarte!?- Interrogó con mueca preocupante Ayame.

-Es extraño una vida de recién casados de tres…- aportó con gracia Kikyo.

-¿Cómo creen?- Expresó con horror Aome ante la idea. Para luego aclarar… -Hoyo y yo nos casaremos en un mes. Él será ascendido a gerente de la compañía y podremos hacer un préstamo para pagar la deuda del banco que adquirió mi familia.-

-¿UN MES?/ ¿por qué tan pronto?/ ¿Estás embarazada?- Esto último lo preguntó Kikyo, pero calló inmediatamente al ver la cara de piedra de Aome ante la posibilidad. A Sango y a Ayame no les pareció tan desencajada la idea, y observaron a su amiga en busca de la respuesta.

Aome sintió la especulación de sus amigas como hormigueo, y decidió esclarecer una vez más la desviada conversación… -Hoyo será ascendido a gerente en su compañía…en ¡París!... Y me llevará con él, cuando termine con mis estudios. Mientras tanto, viajaré por temporadas o el vendrá conmigo…en una nueva casa, claro está.-

-¿¡PARÍS!? ¿¡PODREMOS VISITARTE EN PARÍS!?- Dijeron al unísono las chicas con los ojos brillando de la alegría y la emoción.

* * *

La celebración había terminado. Ahora llegaba a su casa en plena madrugada para descansar de tanta emoción junta. Cómo si la que sentía no era suficiente, también tuvo que lidiar con las de sus entrañables amigas. Entró a la residencia y subía por las escaleras, sin tomarse el trabajo de buscar el interruptor para alumbrar el lugar; pues de tanto ajetreo y vigilia obligatoria, aprendió a recorrerlo a oscuras. Se descalzó para no hacer ruido, pero sus pasos se detuvieron cuando la luz se encendió por toda la sala.

-Ah, se trataba de tí mojigata desgarbada…pensé que era algún ladrón.- Se escuchó desde el interruptor de la luz la voz grave.

Aome se giró, para apreciar a la atractiva y alta figura de largos cabellos plateados vestido de una sudadera y sin camisa allí presente. El mismo cretino que le hacía la vida imposible cuando podía; como siempre, con su porte despreocupado, recargado en la puerta y cruzando los brazos. _-¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan apuesto pueda ser tu pesadilla de Freddy Kruger?- _Se preguntó a sí misma… ¿apuesto? ¿Desde cuándo lo veía apuesto?

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó divertido al verla muy interesada en escudriñarle visualmente de abajo a arriba, aunque… él estaba en la misma labor. Los ojos dorados pasearon adredemente por la menuda figura de la escalera; lucía un sencillo y elegante traje azul ceñido al cuerpo de ligero e inocente escote, muy atractivo a propósito. Las iris ambarinas le advirtió de un pequeño accesorio brillante que antes no estaba allí, justo en el dedo anular. -¿Una gran noche?- Se aventuró a confirmar su sospecha.

-Síp.-

Lacónica respuesta para alguien que se empeñaba en dictar como tablas de multiplicar, los adjetivos más rebuscados para mandarlo al carajo. Fué entonces cuando descubrió que no le gustaba que ella fuera tan reservada en palabras. Se quedó observándola mientras la chica se retiraba entonando una melodía (desconocida para él claro está), pero al escuchar un portazo cerrarse, tarde se dió cuenta de que el sonido provenía de la puerta de la alcoba principal… -¡OYE¡ ¡YO HABÍA LLEGADO PRIMERO A LA HABITACIÓN! ¡SAL DE AHÍ!- Emprendió carrera gritando por los corredores a la nuevamente tonta de su compañera.

* * *

La preparación de la boda andaba sobre ruedas. Las trillizas maravillas serían las damas de honor de la apreciada novia y el Higurashi menor (Shipo) sería el pajecito quien cargaría las argollas matrimoniales. El prometido de la chica tuvo que salir a última hora por un viaje de negocios en Okinawa que duraría una semana, dejando a cargo con mucho pesar, a su patito, de todo lo referente a la respectiva celebración.

Inuyasha no hacía más que fastidiar a la pobre de Aome, aprovechando sus últimas semanas de estadía en la casa. Eran las nueve…hora del desayuno, cuando la chica decidió bajar, pues tuvo que lidiar una vez más con el pesado del Taisho menor, con las de sus serenatas de Heavy metal hasta después de la media noche. Para aumentar el dolor de cabeza de la nerviosa prometida, él con mucho placer y malsana tortura, se dedicaba a hacer la cuenta regresiva cada vez que la veía…

-¡Tres semanas, cinco días, diez horas y quince minutos para el matricidio y mi libertad absoluta!- Exclamó atarugado de cereal, tan pronto vió entrar a la pelinegra a la cocina.

-¡Eres un fastidio! ¿Nunca te cansas de molestarme?- Espetó con disgusto tras tomar la botella de leche…que ahora se encontraba vacía por cortesía de la sanguijuela sentada allí, devorándose el cereal como el resto del mercado que ¡ella compró con el pago del sudor de sus neuronas!...era más que evidente que el muy inútil no estaba invitado a la celebración… ¿quién sabe? Tal vez el mal nacido, como regalo de boda, termine desplazando a la orquesta filarmónica para poner a su música pesada y de mal gusto como reemplazo del vals matrimonial.

-Es mi placer…y mi pasatiempo favorito.- Picó la lengua de su oponente con el único objetivo de verla rabiar una vez más.

-¿Vagar y repetir semestres de la universidad también lo es?- Devolvió colérica la chanza.

-Pa qué le digo que no si sí.- respondió desvergonzadamente.

-Entonces, parece que tu única habilidad es ser bueno para nada…a parte de fastidiarme con mucha pasión y dedicación.-

-Cree lo que quieras…no estoy en la obligación de demostrarte lo contrario.-

-Ni yo en soportarte. No veo la hora de largarme de aquí.-

-¡Pues vete! ¿Qué estás esperando?...desgarbada-

-¡Casarme!-

Inuyasha meditó un poco la situación, estudiando el punto débil de la chica para callarle… -¿Te piensas casar con un mentiroso como él?-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es mentiroso?- Especuló con rabia contenida la joven.

-No sé…tal vez el simple hecho de inventarse un viaje de negocios a última hora, es algo de sospechar ¿No lo crees?- Atisbó en ofensa el albino a la mirada chocolatada que quería fulminarlo.

-Pues, el que las hace se las imagina. No porque tú seas porquería, significa que todos los hombres sean igual.-

-Podré ser porquería, pero como hombre, te digo que él oculta algo.- afirmó con certeza de quien tiene pruebas del crimen.

Aome lo miró con incredulidad, y con burla le preguntó -¿Y qué se supone me ha ocultado? Según tú, claro está.-

-Muy simple. Si ustedes no han tenido relaciones maritales como cualquier pareja, lo más probable es que él haya buscado satisfacer sus necesidades carnales en otra señorita, pues dudo que tu amorcito sea virgen aún, porque nadie extraña lo que no conoce. Por lo tanto, tengo entendido que Hoyo es mucho mayor que tú, tiene una carrera exitosa y el viaje a París fué la coronación de su triunfo. Ninguna mujer se resiste a un hombre profesional de gran promesa para una compañía y futuro millonario, y ningún hombre rechaza un bombón que se insinúe y esté dispuesta a entregar lo que no encontró en su novia.- Terminó la cruda declaración el ambarino.

-Él no haría eso…porque me ama.- Retribuyó Aome con seriedad y rencor.

-Nunca dije que no te amara. Dije que es posible que el haya buscado satisfacción en otra, que es muy diferente. Debe amarte lo suficiente como para no tocarte, ni siquiera insinuarlo si no es con tu permiso.- Devolvió la bola con media sonrisa maliciosa.

Aome no dio crédito a lo que escuchaba, y sin remordimiento alguno, expelió cuan ponzoña a su presa…

-No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo con alguien que desperdicia la existencia en atender sólo a sus necesidades. Alguien mantenido como tú, es alguien egoísta a demás de dependiente. Alguien nacido pero jamás amado…y no te culpo por ello. No te culpo por ser el juguete sexual de otras; el juguete y trapo sucio que tiran tan pronto usan cuando se satisfacen. Conocerás todos los obscenos trucos de la lujuria, pero te será imposible sentirte pleno si sólo eres el títere que manejan, el instrumento perfecto para llegar al clímax; te rebajaron a un objeto por si no te habías dado cuenta…y te engañas a tí mismo si crees que tienes el control y que todo está a tu antojo, a tu disposición…si supieras lo patético que eres… ¡Un mediocre con las escasas neuronas para repetir cada semestre de la universidad!- Terminó de escupir el amargo veneno sin rastros de culpabilidad. Pues, desde la perspectiva de ella, él se lo merecía por apesadumbrarle el momento más soñado de su vida.

Inuyasha no se inmutó físicamente por la fría y escalofriante verdad, pero su interior era de la temperatura del infierno. Empuñó sus manos y se levantó de impulso, para sujetar con rabia y fuerza la barbilla de la chica. Quedó frente a frente, pero se limitó en responderle apretando los dientes…

-No desperdiciaré más saliva en una ingenua como tú. Pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que las gatas salvajes botan un nauseabundo olor cuando son heridas…y pronto lo oleré en ti…- se acercó mordazmente al rostro de la pelinegra para escupir los postreros vocablos en el oído femenino… -Y yo estaré allí para restregarte la verdad que te negaste a ver…patito…- arrastró las últimas palabras para luego morder el lóbulo de la oreja suave y seductoramente. Por último, besó la mejilla y la descargó con un dejo de fría indiferencia.

Aome quedó petrificada por las últimas frases de su compañero. Era la primera vez que le escuchaba como verdadero enemigo. No quiso emitir palabra alguna, pero tampoco le dió la satisfacción de verla temblar. Observó la fría mirada ambarina y le dedicó una sonrisa de burla después de suspirar, queriendo declarar despreocupación. Segundos después se retiró sin voltear atrás.

Todo apetito que residía en el hombre de cabello plateado, fué lapidado por las crudas palabras de la chiquilla melindrosa. Nadie se atrevía a encararlo de esa manera si eran conocedores del temperamento endemoniado que se mandaba, ni siquiera su hermano ni Miroku quienes lo conocían de toda la vida lo desafiaban con tal descaro. Aquellas palabras no habían sido las peores que le dedicaban, pero sí las que más le dolieron.

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde la discusión de Aome e Inuyasha, como también una semana sin dirigirse la palabra. La alegre enamorada se encontraba en el mostrador, midiéndose el vestido de novia. Sus amigas se encontraban en pleno parcial, motivo por el cuál no pudieron acompañarla y su mamá se encontraba en otra ciudad con el resfriado del siglo. Así que optó por ir seleccionando la mercancía, e ir apartándola si le gustaba. Hoyo pagaba todos los gastos requeridos para la boda, y aquello incluía el traje blanco de ella.

Se miró frente al espejo para contemplarse con el traje… realmente precioso. Era en forma de cuello bandeja y manga corta, para resaltar el esbelto cuello y lucir la redondez de los hombros; Una cinta en el torso envolvía seductoramente la delicada cintura, para que la tela terminara en cascada de pedrería. Se recogió el cabello en un improvisado peinado para darle el toque final. –Me hubiera gustado que mamá o alguna de las chicas estuvieran aquí conmigo.- Dijo con nostalgia frente al reflejo, en el que no sólo se vió a sí misma, sino también la visión de alguien familiar en él. -¿Hoyo? ¿No debería estar en Okinawa hasta mañana?-

La joven se giró hacia la puerta para contemplar a su prometido hablando con alguien en la esquina de un local cercano, oculto tras un enorme muro. No estaba segura, pero juraría que se trataba de una mujer. Se bajó del estrado en el que se encontraba y decidió averiguar.

A paso lento y con el traje de novia puesto, se fué acercando con sigilo para no ser descubierta. Al verificar que se trataba de una mujer, se ocultó tras el muro para escucharles…

-¡Leila, por favor ya deja de buscarme! Sabes que me voy a casar.- Trataba de zafarse de las manos femeninas que se empeñaban en acariciarle.

-¿La amas?- Dijo la mujer. Una rubia peliteñida con porte de vagabunda de élite, desde la perspectiva de Aome que alcanzó a verle de reojo.

-¡Por supuesto que la amo!-

-¿Y lo nuestro?-

-Lo nuestro fué sólo un error.-

-Un error de hace seis meses en París que no has corregido…- dijo con sonrisa la mujer para besar los labios de su amante.

-Y que pongo fin ahora.- Esquivó el segundo beso -voy a casarme y no podemos continuar con esto. Suficiente con el cargo de conciencia que pesa en mí. Estos meses han sido maravillosos contigo, pero llegó la hora de asentar cabeza.-

-¿Te casas con ella porque la amas? O… ¿Por qué hay mayor posibilidad de conservar tu nuevo ascenso profesional si te comprometes como hombre de familia?...pues al fin y al cabo, la compañía de tu jefe es muy tradicional y da mayor oportunidad a los casados que a los solteros…-Atizó el fuego de la rencilla la rubia salida de la nada.

-¡No seas ridícula! ¡La amo! Llevamos tres años de noviazgo- argumentó en su defensa Hoyo.

-En ese caso…te dejo tranquilo para que realices tu vida junto a ella….pero antes, dame un beso de despedida…- se resignó en sincera derrota la mujer, para ser correspondida por el joven con pasión desenfrenada. Pero ninguno tuvo la suficiente precaución para evadir la vista de una hermosa joven vestida de blanco tras el muro, quien decidió salir después de escuchar lamentablemente la conversación de los amantes…

-Si… esa es tu manera de amar…no imagino tu desprecio…- se escuchó una tercera voz en quebranto, deteniendo a los presentes en sus muestras de cariño. Hoyo abrió los ojos de par en par al encontrarse con su prometida frente suyo vistiendo el traje de novia.

-A….Aome…- fué lo único coherente que pudo articular en medio de la confusión y el menosprecio de su mente. Corrió tras de ella tan pronto emprendió carrera, dejando atrás a la rubia… -¡ESPERA AOME! ¡POR FAVOR DÉJAME EXPLICARTE!- La alcanzó tres cuadras abajo para detenerle el brazo y girarla hacia él.

-¿Qué debes explicarme? ¿Qué fuí una tonta por creerte? ¡No hallo palabras para decirte cuánto te odio y me odio!- Manoteó el pecho masculino, quién la aferró en sus brazos en forma de súplica.

-¡Perdóname mi amor! ¡Por favor perdóname! Todo fué mi error, no sabía cómo decírtelo sin lastimarte…aunque suene irónico y no me creas…te amo Patito…- lloró el hombre amargamente sobre el hombro de la joven, aún aferrándola a su pecho.

Aome seguía frígida y distante. No correspondió al abrazo e hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no romper en llanto junto a él. Sin muchas ganas, deshizo el agarre de la mano grande y le miró a los ojos… -Tienes razón…todo fué tu error, porque el mío fué creer ciegamente en ti. No me vuelvas a llamar Patito, no vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre, no me llames…si realmente me amas…olvídame, y permite que yo continúe mi sendero sin tí. ¡Ya no caminaré en tu sombra Akitoki Hoyo!- Y con aquellas palabras, en el ocaso del día abandonó sin prisa alguna al joven que alguna vez llamó prometido.

……………&&&&&………………

Una pareja indiscreta caminaba por las oscuras calles a las diez de la noche, estacionándose cuando podían en algún rincón o alguna pared para manosearse por ratos.

-¡Oye! ¿Podemos ser más discretos esta vez y al menos terminar nuestros asuntos en la cama? Estamos a tres cuadras de la casa. No quiero que la policía nos lleve otra vez presos.- Reía traviesa una mujer de rojiza cabellera con el tufo asomándose por su boca, a la vez que se excitaba al tener su cuello preso de los labios masculinos.

-mmmmmm ¡Qué importa un arresto más Katrina!- El albino devoraba con impaciencia el blanco y provocativo cuello sin compasión, a la vez que arrinconaba a su nueva amante contra la pared de algún callejón.

-¿Eso es un ánima que se escapó del purgatorio?- Interrogó la pelirroja al ver a una joven reposar bajo el enorme árbol del parque, con un hermoso vestido blanco. –Porque de ser así…es el ánima más bonita que he visto en mi vida- terminó de hablar la ebria, al considerar aquello como una visión de fantasma o algo por el estilo.

El lujurioso joven detuvo sus actos, para girar a mirar a la supuesta ánima. No se trataba de una barata alucinación, y era alguien que él conocía… -¿Qué hace ella aquí?- Interrogó para acercarse a la extraña imagen y que a propósito, era espléndida a la luz de la luna y los faroles reflejando el tranquilo rostro, dando un toque angelical a la escena.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Le detuvo la mujer de nombre Katrina recargada en la pared, demandando atención inmediata a sus hormonas alborotadas. El albino detuvo al primer taxi que pasó por allí y sin preguntar, subió a la pelirroja en él. No dió explicaciones, ni siquiera prestó oídos, a los insultos que le eran dedicados desde el carro por dejar iniciada a una "dama".

El tiempo para ella se había detenido desde hacía rato. No diferenció el momento del ocaso al de las diez de la noche. Desde que estaba allí, el orgullo no le permitió llorar su pena y su decepción. El sentido auditivo le advirtió de una presencia ajena, pero el olor delató al ser que pretendía pasar en incógnita tras su espalda… -¡Lárgate! No figuras ni como la última persona que en estos momentos quiera ver.- expresó con desaliento por primera vez después de una semana sin hablarle, para descansar de nuevo su cabeza en el tronco.

Inuyasha se recargó en la otra cara del árbol quedando de espaldas a ella, como si lo anterior se hubiera tratado de una invitación. Conservó su posición estática sin sentarse en el piso y sin hacer esfuerzo en iniciar una conversación.

No podía creerlo. No quiso llegar a la casa para evitar al mal nacido que le profetizó su suerte, para encontrárselo justo allí en el parque, a espaldas suya. En estos momentos podría lidiar más fácilmente con una legión de demonios que con el cretino de su compañero. Pues sospechaba que le iba a hacer tragar sus palabras sin compasión.

-Te lo dije.- Ronco reclamo de un estúpido que no le importaba en lo absoluto su condición de mujer herida. Ya veía venir aquellas palabras tan pronto presenció su aroma de vagabundo errante.

-¡Ya lo sé!- Retribuyó con rabia -Has la broma del día y piérdete de una buena vez.- Guardó silencio esperando la retirada del joven que nunca se llevó a cabo -¿Por qué no te vas?-

-No quiero.- Sosegada respuesta para alguien que había declarado restregarle los errores.

-Entonces me iré yo.- Se levantó de su sitio después de seis horas de estancamiento emocional. No se tomó el trabajo de sacudir las hojas que se habían adherido al hermoso traje blanco, pero los pasos se detuvieron al son de la voz grave.

-Era preferible que te hubieras enterado ahora y no después de diez años de matricidio ¿No lo crees?- El albino conservó su posición inicial de recostar su espalda en el enorme tronco y le dirigió aquellas palabras sin mirarle. No sabía por qué pero no toleraba verla tan nostálgica. El hermoso vestido blanco le caía de perlas a su genuina personalidad, pero contrastaba con el deprimente momento de la decepción y la traición, a la que fué sometida por el imbécil de su ex – prometido.

Ella tan sólo apretó sus puños en el delicado vestido. No quería recordar, no quería escuchar, no quería sentir, no quería hablar…entonces gritó -¿QUÉ TE IMPORTA? ¿NO ESTÁS SATISFECHO EL VERME DE ÉSTA MANERA? NO PIERDAS TU TIEMPO EN HACERME SENTIR HUMILLADA, IDIOTA Y ESTÚPIDA, POR QUE ADIVINA: ¡YA ME SIENTO ASÍ!-

Inuyasha abandonó la comodidad de su reposo y se acercó a ella con determinación, seriedad e intimidación para agarrarla de los hombros y zarandearla -no eres más que una patética llorando sobre la leche derramada. ¡Despierta! Ésta es tu nueva realidad, la superas o te resignas.-

Aome no pudo contenerse más y empezó a golpear con rabia y fuerza el torso que tenía en frente. Inuyasha no puso resistencia alguna; se ofreció como manso cordero a ser el costal de su desquite. Se dejó cachetear y arañar el tiempo necesario, hasta que ella se sintió satisfecha… terminó y se desplomó en el aire…pero él la agarró antes de tocar piso y la obligó a ponerse de pie.

Aún la tenía en sus brazos agitada, llorando y profiriendo insultos a se ex. El problema no era que no soportara ver llorar a una mujer, pues había hecho derramar muchas lágrimas. La incomodidad radicaba, en que no concebía ver a la fierecilla indomable y mejor contrincante de batalla, derrotada ante los caprichos de un idiota que no la merecía.

Llegaron a la residencia en cuestión de minutos después del desquite y desahogamiento inducido por el albino. Ella se dirigió a la habitación restante…pues por curioso que pareciera, no quería presentar batalla por la alcoba debatida, y se encerró allí por tiempo indefinido. Todo apetito cayó en brazos de la depresión aguda. No probó bocado en los siguientes segundos, ni en las siguientes horas…ni en los siguientes días.

……………………………………

CONTINUARÁAAAAA.....


	4. Chapter 4

**TERCERA REGLA: Mirar televisión…hasta que los ojos se encuadren.**

…….&&&&&&…….

Los insistentes golpes en la puerta eran imposible de hacer esperar y mucho menos de ignorar…. -¡QUE YA VOY!- Gritó desde la sala la voz femenina, ya desesperada por el ruido. Después de eternos segundos de tortura auditiva, la portezuela se abrió, para contemplar a un joven de cabello largo plateado con cara de confusión y desesperación para luego entablar la más extraña conversación…

-¿Eres Sango o Ayame?-

-Soy Kikyo-

-Si bueno como te llames…-

-¡Kikyo!-

-Sí, eso mismo, verás vengo de parte de la mojigata.-

-¿Qué le pasa Aome? ¿¡QUÉ LE HICISTE AHORA!?-

-¡A LA MOJIGATA DESGARBADA NO LE HICE NADA! Fué su novio.-

-¿Hoyo?-

-Sí, el mismo. Parece que terminaron y ahora ella se encuentra encerrada en el cuarto desde lo de ayer.-

-¿TERMINARON? ¿CÓMO? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿CÓMO? ¿CUÁNDO? ¿DÓNDE?-

-Pues…no tengo los detalles de las noticias de última ahora... ¡hey! pero si quieres puedo averiguarlo por el canal CNN en español.

-Como siempre tan gracioso el idiota-

- Y si mal no estoy, creo que planea morir de anorexia o bulimia. Sé que estos asuntos no me incumben pero pensé que podría interesarte…bueno…cumplí con mi deber…ahora me voy.-

Trató de salir el joven de la residencia, pero su costosa camisa de Kalvin Klein fué presa del agarre femenino -¡Un momento! ¿Cómo hago para verla?-

-¡Toma!- Pasó las llaves de su casa a la chica para que fuera a visitar a su entrañable rival. Después, se dirigió a la dirección opuesta de su hogar, para llegar a la universidad.

……………&&&&……………………

El día era un infierno y la noche una condena. Para el deplorable estado de ánimo que emergía en ella, nada la consolaba. Tenía cincuenta llamadas perdidas de su familia y amigas desde aquella tarde. No se dignaba a contestar el celular o teléfono, ni a los llamados a la puerta que hacía Inuyasha.

Tres chicas se encontraban en la sala en la espera de alguna señal de vida que proviniera de su amiga, pero lo único que se escuchó fueron los vagos pasos en las escaleras…

-No respondió ni quiso la tocar comida- Dijo Inuyasha bajando, para depositar la bandeja vacía sobre la mesa.

-Si no quiso probar alimento… ¿Por qué el plato de comida de Aome está vacío?- Inquirió Sango al albino.

-Pues…de tanta insistencia me dió hambre.- Resopló Inuyasha como lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Tampoco te abrió la puerta?- Interrogó Ayame.

-Es preocupante, ya lleva así tres días.- Aportó esta vez Kikyo.

-Ya se le pasará…- Fué el pésimo intento de consejo de Inuyasha a las preocupadas chicas.

……….&&&6…………

El único músculo del cuerpo que ejercitaba ahora, era el del dedo pulgar para cambiar los cien canales de televisión. La rutina había cambiado. En un tiempo se ejecutaba: De la universidad al campo de batalla, estrategias de guerra, vigilia y bromas pesadas...ahora era de la universidad al control remoto.

El despecho la llevó a desbaratar el hermoso y costoso vestido blanco de ochocientos yens que salió del bolsillo del estúpido de Hoyo, para cogerlo de trapeador, tapete, trapo de limpiar polvo…y hasta le regaló un buen pedazo de tela a su compañero para que lustrara los zapatos, y que él gustosamente recibió, ya que no todos los días se presentaba una oferta como aquella; el de embolar los finos calzados de cuero con una fina tela de preciosa y lujosa pedrería…es más; el bastardo alcahuete, se ofreció a ayudarle a romper el vestido…pues necesitaba una nueva cortina para poner en la ventana de la cocina y qué mejor que un retazo de ochocientos yens ¿no?

Se había empeñado en duplicar los tiempos de estudio, para no sentirse tan deprimida y olvidar el asunto reciente. Para ganar dinero extra, se dedicó a realizar ensayos, análisis, documentos informativos, proyectos y otros tipos de escritos para vender a los vagos de la facultad que gustaban de la vida bonachona y aún así aspiraban pasar todas las materias. Cuando no estaba azotada de trabajos, estaba frente al televisor…un nuevo pasatiempo que adquirió como vicio para transitar el mal rato de recuerdos y despechos, agregando ahora a sus nuevos gustos musicales: Rancheras, música norteña, reguetón, bachata…entre otros.

……..&&&&…….

Inuyasha ya había sido más que paciente con su compañera. Era increíble admitirlo, pero prefería los antiguos gustos musicales de la chica y no los que tenía que soportar ahora…

**Lunes…**

"Rata inmunda  
animal rastrero  
escoria de la vida  
adefesio mal hecho  
infra humano  
expectro del infierno  
maldita sabandija  
cuanto daño me has hecho…"

(Rata Inmunda, Paquita la del barrio)

**Martes…**

"Las calles son más grandesdesde que tu te has ido… Aunque vengas de rodillasy me implores y me pidasaunque venga y me lloresque te absuelva y te perdone Aunque a mi me causes penahe tirado tus cadenasy te dedico esta rancherapor ser el último adiós…"(El último adiós, Paulina Rubio)

**Miércoles…**

"Se me acabo la fuerza  
De mi mano izquierda  
Voy a dejarte el mundo  
Para ti solita (o)

Como al caballo blanco  
Le solte la rienda  
A ti tambien te suelto  
Y te me vas ahorita…"

(Te solté la rienda, Rocío Jurado…versión Maná)

Pero para el dolor de cabeza determinante en el albino, fué la estúpida coreografía que ejecutó con un poema de supuesta autoría propia (pero que en realidad fué un plagio de la cantauora colombiana Andrea Echeverri del grupo aterciopelado) la pelinegra el día jueves…

"Tus ojos son dos lucerosQue alumbran los basurerosTus patas son dos estacasPara amarrar muchas vacasTu pelo es como un traperoenredado sucio y feoTu corazón no palpitay es peligroso cual dinamita Adiós que te vaya Bienque te coja un carroque te parta un rayoque te espiche un trenAdiós que te vaya bienque te muerda un perroque te lleve el diabloy marques calaveras…

**Viernes…**

"Ingrata(o), no me digas que me quieres  
no me digas que me adoras que me amas  
que me extrañas que ya no te creo nada  
Ingrata(o), que no ves que estoy sufriendo  
por favor hoy no me digas  
que sin mi te estas muriendo  
que tus lagrimas son falsas…"

(Ingrata, café Tacuba)

Pero nada superó el día sábado… (Si te vas, Shakira)

"Cuéntame que harás después que estrenes su cuerpocuando muera tu traviesa curiosidadcuando memorices todos sus recobecosy decidas otra vez regresarya no estaré aquí en el mismo lugar Aome sacó úna guitarra eléctrica que Hoyo en algún momento utilizó para cantar en su adolescencia y que él le regaló con mucho amor para que le recordara…y aunque ella nunca aprendió a tocar el instrumento… si no tiene mas que un par de dedos de frentey descubres que no se lava bien los dientessi te quita los pocos centavos que tienesy luego te deja solo tal como quiere Inuyasha llegó de la universidad, para encontrarse con el deplorable retrato de Aome cantando a todo pulmón, con el equipo a todo volumen, sin bañarse, en pijama, con sus pantunflas de Winni Pooh y encima del enorme sofá con un cepillo de cabello en mano que se suponía fuera un micrófono, mientras colgaba la guitarra eléctrica en su espalda como toda una rockera… se que volverás el díaen que ella te haga trizassin almohadas para llorarpero si estas decididoy no quieres mas conmigonada ahora puede importarpor que sin ti el mundo ya me da igual Aome se puso el velo de novia en la cabeza y empezó a brincar en el mueble incansablemente, descuartizando y decapitando cada inocente peluche que Hoyo le había regalado… **Coro:**si te vas si te vas si te marchasmi cielo se hará grissi te vas si te vas ya no tienesque venir por mísi te vas si te vas y me cambiaspor esa bruja pedazo de cuerono vuelvas nunca mas, ya no estaré aquí Aome empezó a rascar las cuerdas de la guitarra creyéndose en un concierto, y a brincar desde su sitio, lanzando todas las cosas costosas que Hoyo le había regalado… toda escoba nueva siempre barre bienluego vas a ver desgastadas las cerdascuando las arrugas le corten la piely la celulitis invada sus piernas Aquí, la pelinegra empezó a cortar las fotos que tenía con el idiota infiel que la abandonó por un pedazo de cuero peliteñido… volverás desde tu infiernocon el rabo entre los cuernosimplorando una vez máspero para ese entoncesyo estaré un millón de nocheslejos de esta enorme ciudadlejos de ti el mundo ya me da igual si te vas si te vas si te marchasmi cielo se ara grissi te vas si te vas ya no tienesque venir por misi te vas si te vas y me cambiaspor esa bruja pedazo de cuerono vuelvas nunca mas, ya no estaré aquí Se paró sobre la guitarra elécrica, para empezar a brincar en ella….mientras seguía cantando el coro con Shakira… si te vas si te vas si te marchasmi cielo se ara grissi te vas si te vas ya no tienesque venir por misi te vas si te vas y me cambiaspor es bruja pedazo de cuerono vuelvas nunca mas,no vuelvas no estaré aquí..." (Si te vas, Shakira)

Y por último, agarró el instrumento musical (guitarra eléctrica) y le estrelló contra la mesa, el equipo, el mueble, el piso…hasta dejarla hecha trizas.

-Está peor que Shakira: Bruta, ciega y sordomuda…- se burlaba Inuyasha desde la entrada…pues la muy tonta, estaba tan encartada con su concierto imaginario patrocinado por el despecho, que no se percató de la presencia de él, hasta que desconectó el equipo… -¡Bravo!- Aplaudía y silbaba el fastidioso desde su sitio, en el que a ella no le importó, ni mucho menos se achantó y continuó con su labor de destrozar todo los regalos que una vez Hoyo le dió.

Los días restantes transcurrieron más calmados, pero siempre con la larga lista de música de mujer herida…llegó domingo…y otra vez lunes…(Por favor, imaginen todas las canciones y rancheras conocidas y por conocer de despecho, que ahora abarcaban el repertorio en el gusto musical de la muchacha, porque no hay suficiente papel ni paciencia para describir a cada una).

……………&&&&……………..

Aunque para el "educado" oído de Inuyasha en cuestiones musicales, no sólo le fastidiaba la nueva rutina musical de la mojigata. Si había algo que lo irritara más de lo que ya estaba, era que cantara cada hij#$% canción todas las #$% noches a todo pulmón…como si la técnica vocal de ella fuera excelente…tal vez sufría de complejo como artista de American Idol…o tal vez el despecho acabó con la poca cordura que residía en ella y la obligara a cometer ridiculeces de las que se arrepentiría.

-¡SUFICIENTE! ¡NO TE SOPORTO!- Gritó Inuyasha a su compañera, asaltándola en la cocina cuando justo empezaba con la lista de rancheras y otras canciones de resentimiento.

-No molestes ahora… ¡lárgate!- Tiró la tostada untada de mermelada al chico, pero su puntería desastrosa fué a parar a la blanca pared.

-¡Tú limpias eso!- Se burlaba de ella después de tanto tiempo de ausentes ofensas. Él era el sublime testigo de la realidad de la chica, quien fingía estar bien frente a sus amigas y familiares cuando la llamaban. Siempre ponía una de sus mejores sonrisas para despistarlos, ya que no le gustaba preocupar a nadie. De cierta manera, Inuyasha descubrió que le agradaba ser el único conocedor de la otra cara de la moneda de su compañera, sin máscara, sin tapujos… ¡todos eran engañados!… menos él.

El timbre de la puerta sonó impacientemente. Era viernes en la noche, pero no habían invitados para alguna actividad. Inuyasha se asomó al portal, para descubrir a su sobrina Lin llevada de la mano de su papá, quien estaba encartado con un bolso rosadito, peluches, pantunflas de Winni Poh, libros de colorear, crayones, y muñecas Barbies. -¿Planeas llevar todo eso a una pijamada? ¿No estas algo grandecito para jugar con los muñecos de Lin?- Interrogó divertido el albino menor al ver a su hermano en el tierno cuadro, de un retrasado mental gay.

-¿Inuyasha? Confieso que esperaba encontrar a Aome, porque a tí yo te hacía en alguna fiesta, parranda, prostíbulo, cárcel o cualquier antro en los que sueles meterte.- Gesticuló Seshomaru tratando de entrar a la casa con su pequeña.

-Lamento desilusionarte- devolvió el malsano chiste del primogénito.

-¿Papi qué es un prostíbulo?- Interrogó inocente la chiquilla.

-Es…es….- tartamudeaba Seshomaru reprochándose internamente por no haber cuidado su vocabulario delante de ella.

-Es un restaurante en el que sólo van hombres a comer…- resolvió Inuyasha, conteniéndose de la risa al ver a su hermano tartamudear. Lin era la única persona en el mundo que podía poner patas arriba a Seshomaru, el exitoso y frío hombre de negocios. –Pero aún no me han dicho qué hacen acá-

-Tengo un viaje este fín de semana a China. Necesito que cuides de Lin.- Respondió Seshomaru, poniendo todo el equipaje de su pequeña en brazos de su hermano.

-¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ NO LE DICES A KAGURA QUE SE ENCARGUE DE LIN? Tengo entendido que ellas se llevan bien, y siempre es tu asistente quien se encarga de tu hija en situaciones como estas.- Reclamó en negativa Inuyasha.

-Ella debe viajar a Canadá a cerrar otro contrato en mi nombre.-

-¡Entonces contrata a una niñera!-

-¡No voy a dejar a mi niña con una extraña! ¡Por Dios! ¿No eres el tío?-

-¿Seshomaru?- Apareció Aome después de un buen tiempo.

-¡GRACIAS A DIOS QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ!- Respiró con más tranquilidad al ver a la joven en casa…pues no estaba muy seguro del todo en dejar a su pequeña con el corrido de su hermano. –Necesito que me cuiden a Lin. Tengo un vuelo en dos horas y…-

-¡Tranquilo! Nos encargaremos de Lin por unos días. ¿Era lo que ibas a pedirme?- sonrió ante la preocupación del Taisho mayor.

-¿Nos? ¡Eso me suena a paseo! ¡Tú te encargarás de Lin!- Se lavaba las manos Inuyasha con el asunto de la niñera.

-De acuerdo. ¡Me encargaré de Lin!- Rectificó sin problema la pelinegra, para alivio de Seshomaru.

-¡Bien! Lin pórtate bien con el tío y la tía ¿De acuerdo?- Se despedía Seshomaru de su pequeña para luego retirarse a su limosina y emprender camino hacia el aeropuerto.

- Entiendo lo de tío pero… ¿Por qué habrá dicho tía?- Preguntó dubitativo el albino menor, aún sin descargar el equipaje de su sobrinita.

…….&&&&……..

La estadía de Lin en la casa, definitivamente había mejorado el ánimo de su compañera, pues se le veía sonreír más seguido. Pero lo que más agradeció, fué que la temporada de rancheras y despechos musicales culminaran en la misma noche de la llegada de la pequeña. Pero ahora tenía que sufrir la desdicha de otras melodías…

"Te quiero yo,y tu a mí,somos una familia feliz,con un fuerte abrazoy un beso te dirémi cariño es para ti..."

Maldijo por lo bajo al dinosaurio de morado y verde que debería estar en un museo de exhibición, ya que los de su especie se extinguieron hace millones de años. –No veo nada educativo traer de la muerte a los animales que ya no existen- aquejó Inuyasha tratando de servir un vaso de leche…pero para su mala suerte, Lin se tomó el último sorbo para irse a dormir.

De los cien canales de televisión, ahora sólo se utilizaban cuatro que eran: Disney Chanel, Discovery Kids, cartoon Network y Nickelodeon. Y para colmo, por comodidad de la niñera, la habitación de baño privado quedaba para las niñas de la casa, que compartían cama.

De las películas de acción, drama y suspenso, se cambiaron por Bob esponja, Timmy Turner, Barnie, hellow Kitty, Pokemón, Pucca…Inuyasha… ¿uh? -¡Oye mojigata hay una serie que tiene mi nombre! Wauuuu…¡y hasta tiene mi parecido y todo el cuento!- Exclamó el joven con emoción y entusiasmo.

Lin había completado la semana en la casa de ellos. Habían realizado todas las actividades habidas y por haber como: La casita del té, la mamá y el papá…y la hija (Sospechan bien el papel que les correspondió a cada uno), la princesa encantada (en esta obligaron a Inuyasha a participar como el monstruo que secuestraba a la doncella), las escondidas, ponerle la cola al burro (y adivinen quién hizo de burro), la piñata, aleta, saltar laso…todas las estrategias didácticas se agotaron para los jóvenes. El albino se sintió más agotado que guayabo de ocho días de rumba extrema. Y fué entonces, cuando admiró por primera vez al viudo de su hermano, lidiando con la compañía y con una hija que le sacaba la leche.

-Quiero seguir jugando…- pedía la insaciable pequeña a "sus tíos".

-Lin estamos cansados por favor.- Suplicaba a gritos Aome por un receso. -¿Dónde está Inuyasha?-

-No sé. - Respondió la infante muy inocente y ajena a los planes de su tío favorito.

…………&&&&&……………

En la cocina, un joven se encontraba muy entretenido llenando unos globos de agua… -Con éste sería cincuenta…-

-¿Qué haces Inuyasha?- Interrogó Aome entrando a la cocina con Lin.

-Preparándome para la guerra- dijo con sorna sonrisa. A su lado no sólo se encontraba una canasta llena de globos de agua, sino también pistolas de juguetes sacados de la nada y llenas del líquido insaboro.

…………&&&&&……………..

-¡AAAaaaa! ¡Cuidado Lin con la bomba atómica!- Gritaba Aome entre risas, esquivando los globos de agua que lanzaba Inuyasha, a la vez que disparaba con su pistola al archienemigo. Los cascos de protección de los tres, era una hermosa olla de cocina de aluminio en la cabeza.

-¡BUAJAJAJAJ! ¡SOY INVENCIBLE!- Bufaba el oponente con su metralleta acuática persiguiendo por toda la casa a sus víctimas.

Por cortesía de la princesa guerrera Lin, el juego se llamó: Rescatando al soldado Pluto (un muñeco de peluche, mascota de la caricatura de Mickey Mause y adoración de la niña). Cuenta la historia que el malvado enemigo comandado por Inuyasha, había secuestrado al soldadito mientras llevaba unas galletitas a su abuelita en el bosque de Hong Kong. Pero gracias a la valiente guerrera Aome, se dió a la implacable búsqueda de Pluto, quien se encontraba cruelmente amordazado a una silla en la sala.

El juego les consumió la tarde. Lanzaban bombas atómicas y disparos de armas por todo el campo de batalla (la casa entera). Los tres combatientes estaban empapados de pies a cabeza…y también todos los muebles y enseres de la residencia, incluyendo camas y alfombras. Lo más curioso, es que el único lugar que gozaba de plenitud sequedad era el patio y el frente. Lo demás, parecía ser víctima de un Tsunami con integrantes a bordo.

-Lin…éstas son las últimas municiones…debes ocultarlas donde el enemigo no las pueda encontrar…- susurró Aome a la pequeña entregándole unos globos llenos de agua, para salir de la alcoba principal y distraer al malvado secuestrador de Pluto.

-¿Ocultarlas dónde el enemigo no las encuentre?- Se interrogaba la pequeña, mirando en dirección a la puerta del baño privado… -¡Ya sé donde esconderlas!-

….&&&…..

La fina silueta de aquella sombra indicaba que ella se estaba acercando. Allí contra una pared, estaba esperando con ansias y calma a su víctima, quien tenía cuidado de sus pasos en vano, porque al fín y al cabo la presa caería en su trampa. Suavemente el botín se aproximaba hacia la boca del perro, ignorando lo que la aguardaba. Una sonrisa maliciosa adornó los labios del enemigo en señal de victoria…era ahora… -¡TE ATRAPÉ!- Gritó eufórico Inuyasha tras balancearse a la espalda de Aome…

-¡Aaaaa! ¡NO ME ASUSTES ASÍ!- Carcajeaba Aome tratando de zafarse del agarre de su archienemigo.

-¡BUAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡JAMÁS ESCAPARÁS DE MÍ!- Continuaba Inuyasha muy emocionado con su dramático papel de malvado, digno de un Oscar de la academia. Tenía aprisionada a Aome por la cintura pero ésta giró bruscamente haciéndolo caer sobre ella…allí en el suelo, continuó el forcejeo. El pesado y atlético cuerpo del albino impedía movimiento alguno por parte de la chica; la muchacha trataba vanos intentos de escape, pero el idiota no sólo resultaba ser un simple vago mantenido…era un vago con la fuerza de Hércules.

Aome continuaba con la ardua tarea de zafarse a como diera lugar en medio de las risas y la recreación; pero un pensamiento fugaz en el muchacho impedía soltarla tan fácilmente…era como si la voluntad de dejarla libre fuera reemplazada por la posesión arrasadora que en estos momentos lo dominaban salvajemente. Ni en sus más locos sueños, había experimentado la necesidad de aprisionar un cuerpo femenino en su pecho y brazos con tanto ahínco. El juego había terminado…al menos para él, porque ahora lo asaltaban las ansias infinitas de conservar a su rival atada a su carne.

La giró hacia él y aprisionó las delicadas muñecas, recargando todo el peso de su cuerpo en ella para que no escapara. Aún no tenía claro qué era lo que pretendía, pero seguía su instinto de arrimársele para impregnarse del suave olor femenino…las perladas gotas que rodaban el esbelto cuello femenino, fué el afrodisíaco que lo invitó a degustarlo…se acercó lentamente con determinación hacia su piel…tenía que probarla…necesitaba probarla…

-¡TÍO INUYASHA….TÍO INUYASHA!- Se escuchó una vocecilla en el segundo piso, que rompió la concentración del joven hacia su objetivo… momento que aprovechó Aome para escurrirse de los brazos prisioneros que habían perdido fuerza.

Inuyasha caminó detrás de Aome sin prisa alguna atendiendo el llamado de Lin. En el trayecto, debatía en su mente lo idiota que debió ser como para dejarse llevar de esa manera. Él nunca perdía el control así, ni siquiera lo sufrió en la adolescencia como para lidiar ahora con el impulso de su testosterona apuntando a la dirección de la chica, la mojigata, la arrimada que le impuso su hermano para administrar la casa.

Aome estaba ajena al conflicto interno en el que transitaba el mantenido. Lo de hace segundos, para ella no fué más que parte del juego… -sí, eso era parte del juego…Inuyasha no trató de besarme…a demás no nos llevamos bien…- Trató de convencerse así misma a la vez que se encaminaba hacia la alcoba.

……………&&&&&…………………

-¡Lin! ¿Por qué echaste los globos en el retrete?- Reprendió Inuyasha a su sobrina a la vez que trataba de destapar el drenaje con una chupa, teniendo a sus pies un charco de agua proveniente del tubo tapado.

-Es que…quería esconderlas para que no encontraras las bombas…pero esa cosa empezó a rebotar…- sollozaba la chiquilla cubriéndose con las manitas.

-Tranquila pequeña…tu tío se encargará de arreglarlo… ¿Verdad?- Preguntó lo último en dirección a Inuyasha quien estaba muy ocupado tratando de sacar el palo de la chupa que se había quedado atorado en el retrete.

-¡No…me…molestes! ¿…no ves que…estoy ocup…? ¡OPS!- Al muy inútil se le rompió el palo de la chupa ¡que aún estaba atrapada en el inodoro! Un extraño sonido proveniente del tubo del agua del desagüe advirtió que la situación empeoraría si no salían inmediatamente de allí… -¡CORRAN!- Inuyasha tomó en brazos a su sobrina y empujó a Aome hacia la salida del baño, alcoba, corredor, escalera, casa…para quedar todos empapados en la entrada de la residencia viendo como un enorme chorro de agua salía de la puerta principal…

-Creo que será mejor terminar el juego tío…- Aconsejó sabiamente la pequeña aún en brazos de Inuyasha.

………………&&&&&……………………

Una lujosa limosina se estacionaba en una casa de dos pisos…la misma que hacía cinco días había ido a dejar a un padre con su pequeña.

La puerta se encontraba abierta, por lo que no hubo necesidad de tocar el timbre… -Buenas no…ches- Terminó de saludar el hombre de negocios entre cortado, al ver a Inuyasha y compañía con trapiadores, escobas, esponjas absorbentes, cubetas, trapos, delantales…y cada uno con un gorrito de sirvienta de casa.

-¡Papi!- Se lanzó la pequeña a los brazos del recién llegado.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Habló el hombre tomando a su niña con las extremidades superiores.

-Jugábamos a rescatar el soldado Pluto…-Señaló la infante hacia su muñeco todo empapado y aún amordazado a la silla.

-Y por lo visto nunca lo pudieron rescatar…- gesticuló con una sonrisa Seshomaru al apreciar a su hermano como empleada doméstica trapeando el piso.

-Tu princesita tapó el retrete del baño con globos…- acusó Inuyasha a su sobrina ya no tan querida…

………&&&&…………………….

Después de la visita de Lin y sus juegos infantiles, la casa había quedado devastada por la última batalla de los soldados. Sobrevivieron los muebles pero no los colchones. La cama extra grande de la alcoba principal había sido perfecta para armar las estrategias de guerra, para muro de protección contra bomba atómica, camilla para enfermos…y para brincar; por lo tanto, al final quedó como leña para el fuego.

-No seas… floja y empuja….- se quejaba Inuyasha sujetando el nuevo y enorme colchón desde arriba de la escalera.

-No puedo…creo que me quedé atorada…- informó Aome desde su posición. Efectivamente, estaba atrapada como sándwich entre la pared y el colchón…ella era la mortadela.

-¿Quieres dejar de perder tiempo? Por si no te habías dado cuenta ¡El maldito colchón se me resbala!- Terminó de exclamar Inuyasha tan pronto el enorme objeto resbaló de sus manos recargándose en Aome.

-¡ES MUY PESADO!- Trataba de equilibrar fuerzas de donde no tenía para sujetar el colchón, pero éste terminó derribándola a escalera abajo, rodando ella debajo suyo.

-¿Estás bien?- Se preocupó Inuyasha por primera vez por el bienestar de la chica, bajando en tiempo récord los escalones para llegar hasta ella. Al asegurarse que se encontraba conciente y tratándose de poner en pie le sonrió para decirle -Te quejas mucho para hacer nada-

Aome no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante el flojo chiste, pues mientras se ponía en pie, un agudo dolor invadía su muñeca del lado izquierdo...-Auch… ¡duele!- gritó en ahogamiento.

-Déjame ver…- sujetó la muñeca de su compañera, para ver cómo ésta se hinchaba y adquiría un tono verde morado -será mejor que te revisen esto- la encaminó hacia la salida para tomar un taxi y dirigirse a algún centro médico.

…………&&&&&………………….

El centro médico se encontraba atestado de gente, y para colmo; la mitad del personal y demás enfermeras habían entrado en paro, como protesta por el sueldo de seis meses que les era retenido por el gobierno.

Inuyasha y Aome con gusto irían a otro centro médico, si no estuvieran a más de cincuenta kilómetros, y el brazo de la chica no demandara atención inmediata. Después de hacer una larga cola, al joven albino le entregaron un formulario que obligatorio debía llenar si quería ser atendido.

Aome se encontraba en la sala de espera, con una bolsa de hielo que una de las pocas enfermeras amablemente le ofreció para reducir el dolor y el hinchazón. Aquello le alivió sobremanera, como para aguantar hasta que llegara su turno con el doctor.

-Bien, me entregaron este formulario. Hay unas casillas que debemos marcar con X y otras completarlas con puño y letra.- Aclaró el joven sentándose al lado de la joven.

-Debes escribir por mí…- advirtió Aome a su compañero.

-¿Por qué no escribes tú?- Bufó Inuyasha desde su silla como niño pequeño.

-Porque soy zurda…-

-¿y?- Preguntó despreocupado Inuyasha, pero calló cuando ella se quitó el hielo y le mostró el brazo lesionado, justo el izquierdo. -¡Bien!- Rezongó en suspiro para tomar el esfero y empezar a escribir…

-¿Nombre y apellido?-

Aome le miró con fastidio ante la estúpida pregunta. Pues se suponía que en esos casi tres meses, al menos se sabría su nombre. Pero cayó en cuenta de que él nunca lo utilizó para llamarla, pues siempre le decía mojigata, desgarbada o arrimada, ni mucho menos había hecho uso de su apellido. Volteó su rostro hacia otro lado y con un suspiro después de una breve pausa dijo con desaliento… -Aome Higurashi-

Inuyasha sólo se burlaba del nostálgico suspiro de la chica. Pues tan pronto ella giró el rostro del otro lado, antes de que le pronunciara el nombre y el apellido, él lo había escrito en fracción de segundos junto al número de cédula de ciudadanía, número de celular, número de seguro médico y tipo de sangre que era O positivo. Era extraño, pero "accidentalmente" se lo aprendió de memoria, cuando "accidentalmente" a ella se le quedaron unos documentos personales en la mesa de la sala…y que tardó una semana en recuperar; pues a punta de chantajes del albino, ella accedió la entrega de la alcoba principal por tres noches consecutivas.

-¿Sexo?- Siguió el interrogatorio enarcando una ceja burlona.

-Indefinido- resopló en sarcasmo la joven.

-Lo siento pero esa casilla no existe- anotó algo en el papel, para después continuar -Marca con una X las siguientes enfermedades si la has sufrido: ¿Hepatitis?-

-Nop-

-¿Paperas?-

-Sip-

-¿Sarampión?-

-Nop.-

-¿Baricela?-

-Sip.-

-¿Gonorrea?-

-Su madre-

-Que si ha tenido gonorrea malpensada- se detuvo Inuyasha en este punto para aclararle a la chica.

-¿Ah? Esto… ¡no!-

-¿Migraña?-

-Nop.-

-¿Cuándo fué tu última menstruación?-

-¡Qué te importa metido!- Espetó indignada e iracunda.

-Pondré en la casilla que estás en proceso- solucionó Inuyasha en defensiva y mucha risa, sin dejar de escribir en el formulario. Al ver que ella no le refutó la suposición, se atrevió a preguntar… -¿En serio estás en esos días?-

-Corrija la casilla de migraña y marque X en sí. Y ya que te interesa tanto mi ciclo menstrual, estoy en el tercer día.- Refunfuñó ante la insistencia de su compañero quien continuó en su labor de encuestador…parece que el muy idiota disfrutaba de ese momento, pues la estúpida sonrisa de oreja a oreja no se le borraba.

-¿Planificas?-

-Sip. Organizo los horarios de mi clase y también el tiempo de estudio para realizar los trabajos que debo entregar en la universidad, aunque también suelo planificar las actividades de los fines de semanas y las vacaciones.- Respondió distraída.

-¡Muy interesante! Pero no sé cómo, ni en qué parte del formulario poner lo que me acabas de decir…pues aquí me preguntan sobre la planificación de los métodos anticonceptivos.- Se burlaba el joven, mostrando brevemente la hoja a Aome, quien de un momento a otro tenía el color de un tomate maduro.

-No planifico- contestó abochornada por la tontada anterior.

-¿No planificas? Qué descuidada eres, así podrías adquirir alguna enfermedad o embarazo no deseado…- reprendía Inuyasha como gurú de la sabiduría.

-De hecho sí planifico- Rectificó la pelinegra. –me abstengo de tener relaciones-

-¿Abstenerse? ¿Qué tipo de anticonceptivo es ese?- Bufó incrédulo Inuyasha.

-El anticonceptivo de los vírgenes- sonrió sincera y sin pena.

Inuyasha guardó silencio ante la confesión de su compañera. Después de meditarlo un poco, preguntó no muy seguro de su atrevimiento… -¿Te guardabas para Hoyo?- La ausente respuesta lo confirmó todo.

-¿Alguna pregunta más?- Interrogó con rabia al atravesarse la imagen de su ex.

-No. Es…todo. Sólo debes dar un número al que te puedan ubicar a parte del que ya tienen…Espera…mmmm….también preguntan si tienes algún tipo de alergia-

-Soy alérgica a los recuerdos…y a ti- Trató de hacer una mueca que se suponía fuera una sonrisa, pero no fué lo suficientemente convincente como para fingir.

…….&&&&……

Sabía muy bien que había metido el dedo en la llaga, y no sólo el dedo, también las patas…y bien metidas. Después de que entregaron el formulario a una de las enfermeras, no tardaron en llamar a la joven. Durante la ausencia de ella, se interrogó el por qué le había preguntado aquello. La había herido sin proponérselo. ¿Por qué le intrigaba escuchar su respuesta? ¿Era por simple curiosidad? Antes la fastidiaba para sacarla de la casa…ahora la fastidiaba para ahuyentar posibles sentimientos que residieran en él. Pero le molestaba verla de esa manera, tan pronto escuchaba el nombre de su ex –prometido. No sabía por qué, pero detestaba verla temblando ante su recuerdo, le hervía la sangre verla llorando por el imbécil ese, abominaba el vacío de su mirada suponiendo que pensaría en él, en cómo reían juntos, cómo se contaban secretos, cómo se abrazaban, se besaban…

La excesiva fuerza que empleó en el esfero no fué tolerada por el delgado objeto que se partió después del descargue furioso y eléctrico del joven, al imaginar a su mojigata besando al cretino que pretendía llevarla al altar. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vió salir a Aome medio dormida, ayudada por unas enfermeras y con el brazo enyesado…

-Estos son antibióticos para la inflamación y estos para desinfectar. Debe tomarlo dos veces al día por una semana.- Dijo una de las enfermeras poniendo unos sobres de pastillas en las manos del albino.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomó en sus brazos a lo que ella no se resistió y durmió al instante acomodándose en su pecho tonificado.

Ya en sus brazos, Inuyasha vió pálida a su compañera y medio dormida. Aquello lo preocupó sobre manera… -¿Por qué está así?-

-Son las inyecciones que se le aplicaron para que se calmara. Tiene una luxación en el que se vió comprometido un hueso. Por fortuna el doctor lo ubicó en su lugar, pero aquello le causó un profundo dolor a la chica, por eso tuvimos que aplicarles tranquilizantes. El yeso sólo estará por un mes.- Terminó de hablar la enfermera para permitir que Inuyasha arrullara en sus brazos a su compañera. –Cuida bien de tu novia.- dijo como posdata la mujer para sonreír con ternura.

-Ella no es mi novia- se defendió Inuyasha ante la afirmación.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué estás acariciando su cabello y besando su cabeza?- Retribuyó con picardía la enfermera cuando el muchacho tenía en sus brazos a la chica haciendo exactamente lo que ella había interrogado….

–Etto..mmm…bueno…es que yo…sólo quería consolarla…pu..pu..pues debió pasar por…mucho dolor allí…adentro…- inútilmente trataba de defenderse, mientras internamente se preguntaba cómo había llegado a esto y en una lacónica despedida se dirigió a la salida, cargando a la doncella cual recién casados.

……………&&&&&………………….

El dolor de su brazo era intolerable. Le dieron cinco días de incapacidad para aliviarse, ya que no podía escribir. Para pasar el rato de sus vacaciones obligatorias, se unió a la didáctica del televisor, ya que sus amigas del alma se encontraban encartadas con trabajos de la facultad.

Rato después, Inuyasha llegó de la universidad para unirse al recreativo ambiente del programa televisivo. –Eso es aburrido- aquejó después de descargarse al lado de ella y sin delicadeza sobre el mueble.

-Es history Chanel, es obvio que te aburre- contestó monótona, debido al estancamiento didáctico de las ofensas y batallas. Nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, pero agradecía a Dios porque Inuyasha hubiera llegado.

Inuyasha estiró la mano para arrebatar el control remoto, pero el movimiento de la chica fué más rápido para esquivarlo.

-Dame el control- Exigió en reclamo.

-Nop.-

-Sé buena niña y dame el control-

-Nop-

-Entonces cambie de canal.-

-Nop.-

-Vete a dormir-

-Nop-

-¡Te bañas todos los días!- lanzó el anzuelo.

-Nop…digo…¡SÍ!- corrigió enseguida.

-Jajajaj…reconócelo eres una cochina y ahora…dame el control-

-Nop-

-No me provoques que no me gusta aprovecharme de los lesionados- Y en ese instante, la implacable batalla por el control remoto del televisor inevitablemente se desató.

.............

CONTINUARÁ....


	5. Chapter 5

**CUARTA REGLA**: **Entablar lazos de amistad…por doce horas en la Internet.**

………..

-Mojigata torpe- refunfuñó Inuyasha mientras presionaba los botones, con un palo largo los canales del televisor sentado desde el mueble. Pues la lucha por el control remoto de la última vez, finalizó cuando un paso en falso de la chica, la tumbó al suelo… y todo por esquivarlo a él…y como si aquello fuera poco, el aparato resbaló de sus manos parando en el retrete del baño del primer piso. Llevaban semanas en esa tónica y ahora, la lucha se desataba por quién tenía el palito para cambiar los canales (y que constantemente se partía y era reemplazado por otro…si dejaran de pelear menos el palito les duraría más…y el vecino les dejaría de pelear por cada rama de árbol que les roban el par de complicados).

Las anheladas vacaciones habían llegado. El brazo de Aome se terminaría de recuperar en su dulce hogar, con su dulce familia, en la dulce vereda a cuatro horas lejos de Tokio, lejos del stress universitario de las últimas semanas de parciales y trasnochas, y sobre todo: Lejos de las pesadas bromas, chantajes, chistes de doble sentido e indirectas del vago mantenido; pues tras recuperarse del bajo golpe emocional, el muy idiota estaba cobrando la deuda de ofensas y chanzas acumuladas de semanas enteras, debido al despecho y lloriqueo de ella.

-Espero que sobrevivas sin mí…- se despedía burlonamente la pelinegra, a la vez que se subía al taxi para ir a la Terminal de transporte rural.

-No escucharé tus ronquidos, tu pésima música, no debo soportar tu odiosa presencia…tendré la casa y la habitación para mí solo sin debatirla….mmmm…sip, definitivamente creo que voy a sobrevivir sin ti.- Bufó desde la puerta, con su típica vestimenta de vago, sudadera sin camiseta.

-Procura no hacer tantas rumbas…espero encontrar casa para cuando llegueeeeeeee….- Gritó desde la ventana del taxi en movimiento.

Inuyasha sólo observó alejarse el taxi hacia el horizonte. Dos meses, sin soportarla, ni escucharla…dos meses sin peleas…dos meses de tener la casa para él solo. Definitivamente lo iba a disfrutar al máximo, invitaría a todos sus amigotes y ex – amantes a pasar la noche entera o la semana en su residencia. No tendría que pelear su espacio y autoridad ahora que la recuperaba totalmente…bueno al menos por sesenta días.

……………&&&&&………………..

Ya eran tres semanas en esa enorme casa y sospechaba que tendría que pagar una habitación en el primer manicomio cercano. Las cosas no salieron como pensaba. Todos los malditos planes de rumba extrema, se fueron por el drenaje tan pronto recordó que a los que llamaba "amigos" no estuvieron ahí cuando transitó por la escasez alimenticia, por cubrir una deuda enorme por corto circuito dejando sin luz a medio barrio, y en el que todo el mundo participó…pero que Aome y él pagaron los platos rotos. Pero sí fueron los primeros ingratos que se aparecieron cuando se enteraron de que él tenía la casa otra vez sola, para farrear hasta el amanecer el tiempo que quisieran. Pero Inuyasha los despachó desde el pórtico de su residencia, alegando que tenía de visita a su abuelita Kaede que padecía de lepra (nota: Inuyasha y Seshomaru tenían muertos a sus abuelos).

…….&&&&&&……

Para casos extremos, medidas desesperadas. Con tal de no sentir el vacío de la casa, Inuyasha optó por lo inimaginable: Clases y cursos vacacionales. Tomó todas las materias que en semestres anteriores había cancelado aún antes de ver en el primer día por pura vagancia. Homologó otras que próximamente vería. Validó, validó, validó, validó, validó…y validó…todas las materias habidas y por haber, que reprobó en más de una ocasión durante siete años. Estudió en tres semanas lo que no estudió durante siete años; leyó y escribió lo que no hizo durante siete años; madrugó lo que no madrugó durante siete años; aprendió en quince días lo que no quiso aprender durante siete años… ¿Quién no aprende una enseñanza en siete años repetitivos?

Inuyasha se las ingenió para que el horario de clases vacacional quedara tan extenso y extenuante, que le hicieran olvidar la inmensa soledad que le invadía la ausencia de cierta mojigata desgarbada que prefería no mencionar. Por lo tanto, el día quedó de la siguiente manera:

De las seis de mañana hasta las seis de la tarde de lunes a viernes. Pero como le quedaban cuatro horas libres antes de irse a dormir más el tiempo de los fines de semanas, se inscribió en matemática financiera, contabilidad empresarial en las noches; y para los sábados y domingos, tomó otros cursos intensivos respectos a su carrera de doce horas de clases. Algunos se preguntarán qué tipo de Universidad ofrece estos servicios, pero aunque no lo crean, existen estudiantes pudientes que adelantan materias a lo loco, para reducir lo de cuatro años de su carrera en dos. Obviamente, que por ser en temporada vacacional, los precios son excesivamente costos, triplicando lo que un semestre promedio costaba… motivo por el cual, la mayoría de los universitarios se tomaban las cosas con calma.

Seshomaru por un instante creyó la necesidad de pagar un psiquiatra para él…y también para su socio Naraku y su asistente Kagura, al darse cuenta de la noticia del adelanto académico extraordinario que Inuyasha estaba haciendo. El siempre vago de la familia, encaminándose por le camino del bien.

–Es extraño que inviertas tanto dinero en Inuyasha, si no es para sacarlo de algún aprieto en los que suele meterse…definitivamente Aome es muy buena psicóloga. Cuando ella termine el contrato contigo la engancho en mi empresa- comentaba Naraku sorprendido en una reunión cuando llevaba las cuentas bancarias de la empresa y vió enormes cheques a nombre del albino menor, para pagar en la universidad y no para pagar alguna multa, alguna fianza en la cárcel u otra deuda adquirida por mal comportamiento como bandalismo en general que incluía: Pagar ventanas, pagar accidentes de carro, pagar la clínica al salir herido por una pelea….

-Sí…es…muy extraño que gastes en Inuyasha…es decir…siempre tienes que pagar la fianza cuando está preso, cuando estrella otro carro por décima vez y cosas así…pero nunca cuando se trata de estudio. Seshomaru, debes reconocer que Aome se ganó cada centavo.- Concordaba Kagura al lado de Naraku mientras revisaba unas cuentas de la empresa.

A este paso, los tres años universitarios que a su hermanito le quedaban para terminar la carrera, se habían reducido a uno. El Taisho mayor, muy feliz con la decisión del ex –vago, no le importó pagar una enorme suma (millones) de Yens por cada curso que éste tomara. Fuera cual fuera la estrategia que Aome estuviera utilizando para lidiar con el problemático era muy efectiva. Es más, si ella decidía sacar un libro en base a sus experiencias con Inuyasha, Seshomaru, Naraku y Kágura serían los patrocinadores fieles, por ser los testigos de primera.

* * *

–La muy estúpida ni siquiera me llamó cuando llegó a la casa- Refunfuñaba desde el sofá Inuyasha con el palito en mano para cambiar los canales, después de tomar obligatoriamente las vacaciones en la cuarta semana. Pues los servicios extras de la universidad sólo eran por quince días…y muy costosos pero también sustanciosos y extenuantes. Salió la noche anterior a un bar solo, como solía hacer antes; pues la diversión la encontraba con o sin compañía ya que él se labraba su propio ambiente. Pero al parecer, aquella habilidad la había perdido desde que la conoció a ella. Dedicó su tiempo y creatividad en hacerle la vida imposible para sacarla de la casa, pero ahora, haría lo imposible porque regresara en ese preciso instante. Nunca lo quiso reconocer antes ni mucho menos en voz alta, pero se había divertido más en eso tres meses con la mojigata arrimada desgarbada de quinta (según él), que en todos los años desperdiciados en alcohol y lujuria (por fortuna, una pizca de conciencia le impidió apuntarse a la drogadicción).

Ya que consideraba que no tenía amigos…o tal vez nunca los tuvo, a excepción de Miroku, se dedicaría a chatear y ampliar su perspectiva comunicativa con interesantes conversaciones internacionales, para conocer otras culturas, costumbres, mitos, leyendas, filosofías e ideologías… ¡BAH! ¡está bien! Lo reconocía, así estaría de aburrido, que se reconciliaría con la red y uniría amistad con el computador.

……&&&&&…….

-Apuesto a que ése es un cuarentón en busca de viejas tontas- Dijo Miroku leyendo la conversación que sostenía Inuyasha en el Chat con alguien que se hacía llamar "sueños húmedos" y que no tenía foto en el perfil.

-¿Tú crees?- Titubeaba Inuyasha al contestar el saludo afable del otro lado de la línea. Pues recién había iniciado cesión cuando ya tenía una larga lista de saludos de otras amistades virtuales…y todos con nombres extraños como: Tanguita caliente, el cabezón del medio, Gurú del sexo, boludo virtual…entre otros que por cortesía no se hará mención.

-Nunca me han gustado estas cosas. Uno no sabe con qué loco se tope por ahí.- Gesticuló con sospecha Miroku mirando la pantalla del computador.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es un cuarentón el que me saluda?-

-No lo sé…- suspiró - tal vez, el simple hecho de pedir a una mujer de pechos grandes que no pase de veinte…es algo sospechoso.- Indicaba Miroku a Inuyasha al mensaje personal que acompañaba al nombre extraño.

-¡Iiiiuut! ¡Qué asco! ¿Acaso no ven en mi foto que soy un hombre?-

-Mmmm…Inuyasha….Te recomiendo que cambies la foto…aquí tienes cara de niña…y muy linda- Terminó carcajeando Miroku al ver la nueva foto de perfil de Inuyasha con pestañas largas, labial, rubor y pechos de Pamela Anderson.

-¡OYE! ¡Esa foto yo no la puse…ni siquiera me maquillo!- Exclamaba indignado Inuyasha preguntándose quién podría haber entrado a su correo y editado la foto de su perfil personal y sólo dió con una persona… -esto no se queda así mojigata- masculló por lo bajo.

-Si piensas reeditar la foto, te recomiendo que utilices otro tipo de labial, ese no va con el tono de tu piel…y también otra talla de sostén porque la que tienes es muy pequeña para tus pechos- continuó la tortura Miroku divirtiéndose a costillas del achante de su amigo.

…………..&&&&&……………

-Papá ¿crees que a Shipo le guste el helado de fresa?- Preguntó la pelinegra al conductor del carro, mientras revisaba el mercado desde el asiento de atrás con mucha libertad, ya que su brazo se había recuperado satisfactoriamente.

-Pues espero que le guste porque no encontramos de chocolate. Y ahora estamos retardados una hora para el almuerzo por buscar tus galletitas.- dijo el hombre con sonrisa mirando por el retrovisor a su primogénita. Después de una breve pausa, interrogó a la joven -oye Aome… ¿Ya te comunicaste con tu amigo?-

-¿Cuál amigo?- Preguntó distraída a la vez que esculcaba en las tantas bolsas buscando sus golosas.

-El vago mantenido…a Inuyasha… ¿Lo llamaste siempre? Ya hace un mes que estás aquí y no le has avisado que llegaste con bien a casa.-

-Ah… eso…creo que no le preocupo lo suficiente como para que al menos se tome el trabajo de llamarme por mi nombre y no por mojigata, desgarbada o arrimada de quinta.- gesticuló con despreocupación.

-Dicen que la primera impresión es la que vale. Pero en realidad yo creo que la primera impresión es pura apariencia, es superficial y superflua.- Aportó el hombre con ternura sin dejar de observar a su hija por el espejo.

-¿Por qué te interesa saber de él? ¿Acaso no sabes que él me hace la vida imposible?- Preguntó con molestia, deteniendo su implacable búsqueda de las galletas.

-Es sólo que…le estoy agradecido de alguna manera- confesó para sorpresa de su hija.

-Pero si ni siquiera lo conoces….¡Un momento! ¿De qué estás agradecido con él?-

-Pues según lo que nos contaste, él fué el primero que estuvo allí cuando sucedió lo de Hoyo. Fué el mismo que llamó a tus amigas al día siguiente y fué el mismo que se quedó a tu lado en medio de tu despecho y en el accidente de tu brazo. De alguna extraña manera, pudiste soportarlo…no importa cuál fuera la estrategia de Inuyasha, él te hacía sentir bien…bueno, pues al menos como para que comandaras una batalla que superara tu decepción amorosa.-

Aome quedó pensativa ante las sabias palabras de su padre. Era verdad, aunque él era un fastidio completo, era también su apoyo en situaciones difíciles… una extraña combinación de un rival implacable con el corazón noble de un amigo incondicional. –Lo llamaré cuando lleguemos ahora a la casa- dijo después de meditar en la conversación reciente.

Aome encontró su objetivo en una de las bolsas. Se inclinó para tomarla, pero un giro inesperado del vehículo le hizo perder el equilibrio…su padre trataba de esquivar a un carro que venía en contra vía pero era demasiado tarde…

* * *

El olor a alcohol siempre fastidió su nariz. Nunca lo toleró, como tampoco el frío que ahora sentía en todo su cuerpo. Los ojos chocolates se abrieron con mucha dificultad, para enceguecerse en cuestión de segundos por la blanca luz. Unos cables estaban pegados en su mano con una aguja. Se encontraba en la sala que durante toda su vida odió y rogó a Dios nunca transitar allí. –Aautchh- el agudo dolor de su estómago impidió todo intento de levantarse de la cama.

-No te levantes preciosa. Tienes una herida en tu abdomen que fué perforado por un objeto.- dijo la señora a su lado con los ojos hinchados de lágrimas de hace días.

-¿Mamá?- Preguntó confundida. En fracción de segundos recordó a su papá intentando esquivar un carro que venía en contra vía… -¡Papá! ¿Dónde está papá? ¿Está bien?-

La mujer tan sólo desvió su mirada… aún continuaba sin dar la contestación…. Aome entendió aquel silencio y dedujo la respuesta que más temía escuchar.

……………&&&&…………….

-¡Ya sé dónde puede estar!- Fué la única claridad que se asomó por el pensamiento del preocupado albino, quién emprendió viaje hacia la casa de Aome tan pronto Sango le avisó del accidente que había sufrido desde hace doce horas. En medio de la inconciencia de la chica, él presenció el desgarre emocional de su mamá y de sus hermanitos, cómo también el funeral de su padre, al cual ella no pudo asistir porque había quedado en coma transitorio que duró cuatro días.

Él estaba en el hotel cuando ella despertó del coma. Pero para cuando llegó al centro médico, Aome había desaparecido. Y desde entonces, había estado por todo el pueblo buscándola junto a Miroku, Sango, Ayame y Kiyo. Cada uno tomó diferente direcciones para encontrarla más rápido, pues aún no se recuperaba del todo de su cirugía.

………………&&&&&………………..

Estaba vistiendo su pijama de pantalón largo con una bata encima. Tal como había escapado del hospital desde hacía cuatro horas. Ahora contemplaba la pálida tumba en donde yacía el cuerpo del hombre que llamó papá. No era justo, él quería abrazarla cuando recibiera su título de psicóloga, quería entregarla en el altar con su blanco vestido y también quería conocer a sus nietos, pero ahora…los sueños que algún día tuvieron juntos, murieron en aquel carro con él y fueron enterrados allí mismo, bajo esa lápida. Unos pasos se aproximaban lentamente y con titubeos…ella reconocería el olor de su vagabundo errante en cualquier parte del mundo. No necesitaba voltear a ver para saber de quién se trataba… y el sentirlo cerca suyo, resultó ser el bálsamo de la herida que se resistía a curar pronto.

Allí estaba él, otra vez en silencio a espaldas suya. Como en la ocasión en el parque cuando rompió con Hoyo. Inuyasha parecía poder rastrearla como el olfato del perro a su dueño. No necesitaban palabras, tan sólo acompañarse en el mutismo sería suficiente, pues la muda conversación era más clara y significativa que las frases audibles.

Una fría brisa rompió con toda la tibia tranquilidad de la pelinegra. Sintió agujas clavándose en su cuerpo, pero pesaba más el invierno que residía en su corazón. La menuda figura dejó de temblar cuando sintió la chaqueta de su vagabundo cubriéndole los hombros…qué grato olor la acompañaba ahora…podía sentir aún el calor masculino sobrante en las prendas que le eran prestadas. Y se quedaría así para siempre, con la única fragancia que la tranquilizaba aún frente a la tumba de su padre…la fragancia de su vagabundo personal.

* * *

Llegó a casa una semana antes de iniciar el semestre de la universidad. No quería dejar a su mamá y hermanitos, pero prácticamente fué obligada a salir del hogar para que iniciara con sus estudios. Por sobre todas las cosas, la ahora viuda no permitiría que su pequeña suspendiera un semestre en la facultad para asumir el cargo de proveedora de la familia. El único consuelo que le quedó a Aome, era que su abuelo ahora viviría con ellos mientras ella terminaba carrera.

Sus amigas y Miroku se quedaron acompañándola por cinco días más después de que despertó del coma pero Inuyasha…no se desprendió ni un segundo. Cualquiera se podría sentir asfixiado con un guardaespaldas a cuesta pero no Aome. Era extraño de explicar, pero él parecía leer o de no ser así, adivinar sus necesidades aún cuando ella no las pregonara.

……………&&&&……………..

Después del accidente, la joven había perdido transitoriamente la habilidad de mantener conversación alguna. Escasamente podía pronunciar lacónicamente una que otras palabras, pero se remitió al silencio. Todos trataban de animarla con cualquier cosa por muy trivial que fuera, pero el único quien realmente la entendió fué su mantenido favorito. Inuyasha tan sólo se quedaba a su lado, al paso de su sombra cuidándola…y sabía que él estaría allí para cuando ella decidiera hablar coherentemente. Era increíble lo que se podía aprender de una persona en el mutismo, y sólo el albino lo comprendió, ya que en un pasado él había estado en sus zapatos…hacía diez y siete años para ser más precisos.

El claro de luna de Bethoven generalmente la animaría si fuera otra su situación. Pero en ese momento se sentía fatal. Llevaba noches enteras sin poder dormir y las pocas veces que podía, llegaba a su memoria el chirrido del carro frenando y a su papá gritándole que se cubriera…después un sordo golpe y abatimiento que la obligó a caer en la inconciencia…el vacío se había apoderado de ella. -¡PAPÁ!- fué el único grito que pudo emitir en medio de la sudoración y la agitada respiración.

Estaba desesperada, desolada. De un momento a otro quería que los brazos de Hoyo la tranquilizaran pero recordó que él ya no estaba para ella, para sus necesidades, como tampoco el afecto paternal que la hacía sentirse a salvo…en instantes como estos, cuando la razón y la clarividencia del pensamiento reposaban en manos de la confusión, el vacío y el despego a la vida, solo encuentras una salida…

Inuyasha la escuchó otra vez gritar. Era una de las tantas noches en vela que a propia voluntad transitaba con ella desde el otro lado de la puerta sin que se enterara. Después de un lapso de tiempo que consideraba prudente, él se asomaba para confirmar que la joven de nuevo dormía. Pero esta vez era diferente; una corazonada le indicaba que algo no andaba bien. Le asaltó un mal presentimiento que lo encaminó de inmediato hacia la alcoba principal donde reposaba su compañera. Por instinto buscó unos frascos de antidepresivos y tranquilizantes que le fueron formulados a Aome después del accidente pero que nunca estrenó y que solía estar en la mesita del pasillo. Al no encontrarlos, temió lo peor…

Como pudo, rompió la puerta asegurada. Al entrar, vió a Aome somnolienta en la cama, con los frascos del antidepresivo y tranquilizante medio vacíos tirados cerca de ella… -¡AOME! ¡DESPIERTA….DESPIERTA!- Era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre…se acercó a la joven para obligarla a salir de aquel trance de inconciencia perpetua ya que había hecho la combinación mortal de un viaje sin regreso.

Ella aún no estaba del todo dormida. Podía balbucear sonidos indescifrables y antes de que cerrara totalmente los ojos, Inuyasha la alzó para internarse en el baño privado. La puso boca abajo hacia la ducha y metió dos dedos en la garganta femenina para inducirla al vómito. Sólo fué cuestión de segundos para que Aome empezara a trasbocar todo el contenido de las píldoras de su estómago.

Repitió el proceso tres veces más en contra de la voluntad de la joven, quien apretó los dientes en la segunda ocasión. Pero él de manera dominante, abrió la quijada femenina para inducir de nuevo el dedo en su boca haciendo que vomitara el contenido restante de los medicamentos. Después de esto, giró la llave de la ducha para terminar de despertarla.

Aome tan pronto sintió unas gotas frías recorrer sin misericordia sobre la epidermis, reaccionó de manera violenta, saliendo abruptamente de la ensoñación en la que estuvo cerca de sucumbir. Trató de salir de la ducha, pero Inuyasha la aprisionó en sus brazos, obligándola a quedarse por más tiempo de lo deseado allí, bajo el chorro helado del agua.

-¿QUÉ TRATABAS DE HACER? ¿CREES QUE ÉSTA ES LA SALIDA? ¿PARA ESO ESTUDIAS PSICOLOGÍA? ¡TONTA! ¡TONTA! ¡ton…ta….tontita!- terminó de exclamar el albino sin desaliento, al borde de las lágrimas que se mezclaron con el néctar sobre su piel, mientras la sujetaba contra su pecho temiendo a que ella se desvaneciera como dulce sueño.

Tras asegurarse de que Aome había despertado por completo, cerró con rabia la ducha y la arrastró hacia la alcoba de nuevo. Tomó unas toallas para secar a la joven quien temblaba de frío. Luego fué al armario para sacar una sudadera de su pertenencia… -Toma. Vístete, no puedes salir así- dijo bruscamente tras pasarle unas prendas secas.

-¿Sa…salir? ¿A….a..dónde..va…vamos?- Interrogó tiritando.

-A algún centro médico. Debo verificar que no hayan quedado residuos de esas píldoras en tu organismo- dijo con determinación a la vez que él se cambiaba de prendas delante de ella, pues no se podía dar el lujo de dejarla sola.

-¡No!- Exclamó con horror Aome. No quería volver a un lugar tan frío y deprimente como aquel.

-Sé que no quieres volver a pisar un hospital en tu vida…pero no me dejas elección.- Trató de razonar paciente con ella.

-No pienso ir…ya…estoy mejor…- trataba de argumentar.

-¿Estás bien? - Interrogó incrédulo y sarcástico -¡CASI TE PIERDO!- No midió la magnitud significativa de sus palabras.

-¡NO PIENSO VOLVER A UN HOSPITAL!-

-Eso debíste pensarlo antes de tragarte los malditos medicamentos ¡AHORA CÁMBIATE!-

-¿Quién o qué eres para ordenarme?- Escupió la ponzoña de sus palabras.

Inuyasha la sujetó del húmedo cabello con una mano y con la otra la tomó de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo y muy cerca suyo le respondió -El vago mantenido que ahora reposa en tu sombra para cuidarte como perro faldero…ahora cámbiate, no puedes ir así mojada o te enfermarás- trató de persuadirla con calma, pero sus palabras aún marcaban rabia.

-Estoy mejor. Te lo aseguro.- volvió a defenderse con calma. Pero el efecto que ella esperaba sucediera nunca llegó…por el contrario, ésta última afirmación elevó la agresividad y activó la sobre-sobre-sobreprotección de Inuyasha.

-¡NO ESTOY DE BROMA! ¡O TE VISTES O TE VISTO!- Amenazó implacable haciendo temblar a la chica. Después de segundos inmutables, Inuyasha no quiso esperar más y se abalanzó contra Aome para empezar a desabotonarle (arrancarle) la pijama.

-¡SUÉLTEME! ¡ATREVIDO!- Gimoteaba en vano la chiquilla. Pues era despojada contra su voluntad de las prendas húmedas. Cuando vió que Inuyasha continuaba en su labor de dejarla en cueros vivos, tartamudeó su cambio de opinión… -¡ESTÁ BIEN! Pepepepero lo hago yo…-

Inuyasha soltó las prendas y giró para quedar de espaldas a ella, para que aprovechara a desnudarse y vestirse con ropa seca. A Aome le molestó que él se quedara dentro de la alcoba mientras se cambiaba… -¿Al menos podrías salir para vestirme?-

-¡No! Es arriesgado, puesto que puedes escaparte o algo por el estilo. Tienes un minuto, pasado el tiempo me giraré. Si no te has vestido, me veré en la obligación de hacerlo por ti, así que por favor no me tientes.- dijo ronco y ya impaciente por la testadurez de su compañera. Efectivamente, la amenaza sirvió para que Aome obedeciera órdenes sin titubeos. Rato después, ambos se encaminaron al puesto de salud cercano.

……………&&&&&……………..

Llegaron del centro médico dos horas después. La versión que se le informó al médico de turno, fué una intoxicación de comida y una pastilla…no un intento de suicidio o la hubieran remitido de inmediato al psiquiatra. Inuyasha cuidó cada una de sus palabras, para alivio de Aome, y quien por fortuna no presentaba peligro ni signos de enfermedad…todo lo había vomitado. Pero esa noche, para ambos fué imposible conciliar el sueño.

………………&&&&&…………………

Aún les faltaban tres días para entrar a estudiar. Para entonces, Inuyasha cuadró sus horarios de clases a la par con el de Aome para cuidarla en la universidad…y no sólo eso, había también estudiado y esquematizado los horarios de Sango, Ayame, Kikyo y Miroku (el albino metió de paseo a su mejor amigo para que le ayudara) para que ellas la acompañaran en el tiempo libre o concordaran algunas clases con la mojigata. Pero nunca se hizo mención del incidente de la noche anterior, aquello quedó entre los eternos rivales y siempre amigos.

De memoria se aprendió la hora, el número de los salones y los días que le correspondía tomar clases. Le quitó el seguro a todas las puertas de la casa, inclusive la de los baños. Botó a la basura todas las pastillas que fueran de dormir, tranquilizantes y antidepresivos. Puso bajo llave en un cajón, todo objeto filoso de la casa: Tijeras, cuchillos, navajas, bisturí. No era experto en el tema de intentos de suicidios, pero sabía que Aome no quería ser remitida a citas con el psiquiatra, pues eso preocuparía enormemente a su familia por lo tanto decidió guardar el secreto. Interpretó lo de aquella noche, como un momento desesperado…pero que no se repetiría.

Al notar que ella comía poco y se iba a la universidad sin probar bocado, se dedicó a madrugar más temprano para preparar el desayuno. Al ver que no se asomaba a la cocina, la invadía a la alcoba de turno (se dice que alcoba de turno porque cada noche cambiaba de dormitorio), y se plantaba enfrente suyo para obligarla a comer. Para el almuerzo, si él se encontraba en clases o salía tarde, asignaba a la niñera de la hora para que la acompañara a la cafetería. Para la cena, hacía el mismo procedimiento de la mañana.

Todos los fines de semanas, también por decisión propia, la acompañaba a visitar a su familia. La señora de la casa y el abuelo siempre los recibían con los brazos abiertos…hasta le tenían un cuarto para Inuyasha, ya que Shipo y Zota compartían el suyo desde la muerte de su padre. El anciano, por debajo de cuerda y sin que se enterara la muchacha, hablaba con el albino sobre el estado de salud de su nieta y daba recomendaciones en medio de su sabiduría. Aunque el intento de suicidio nunca se hizo mención, era de saber a leguas que Aome la estaba pasando bastante mal. Cuando regresaban a la ciudad, se despedían con la promesa de volver pronto.

……………&&&&&……………….

-¡PAPÁ!- Gritó de nuevo en la pesada noche. Su respiración de nuevo estaba agitada, de nuevo estaba sudando…de nuevo se sentía desolada, vacía…y de nuevo, la puerta se abría a su espalda. Era su vagabundo favorito; siempre se asomaba a verle cuando ella despertaba de esa manera…por su culpa él trasnochaba más seguido de lo necesario…y para colmo, él madrugaba para prepararle el desayuno.

Después de la vuelta nocturna y tras asegurarse de la compasada inhalación de la chica, el albino se retiraba hacia su dormitorio (también de turno). De nuevo se acomodaba en su lecho, después de asegurarse de que Aome seguía reposando en la habitación continua…o al menos eso pensaba. Unos pasos se dirigieron hacia su entrada; la puerta se abrió lentamente para revelar la delicada silueta de una mujer en su pijama de pantalón largo abrazando a una frazada. La ambarina mirada la observó desde la comodidad de su almohada… -¿Te sucede algo? ¿Estás bien?- Interrogó después de esperar alguna articulación de parte suya que tardó en salir de la boca.

-No…no…puedo dormir. Tengo miedo.- Habló en quebranto la fina voz. Inuyasha se acomodó en una esquina de la grande cama para darle espacio en ella. Aome no lo pensó dos veces y se acomodó a su lado.

-¿Mejor?- Interrogó antes de dejarla dormir. Ella sólo asintió, pero unas lágrimas traicionaron su confirmación. Inuyasha al escuchar el sollozo de Aome, la giró con precisión y dominio hacia él y le sirvió de almohada en su desnudo y fornido pecho. No se debían fidelidad, no se debían promesas, no se debían ni siquiera amistad…pero allí estaba el albino, como esposo, amigo y confidente quien ha hecho sus votos frente a un altar…el voto silencioso de estar a su lado y protegerle aún de enemigos invisibles como la soledad.

……&&&&…….

Con el extremo cuidado que el albino y sus amigas tenían para con ella (en especial el vagabundo), Aome iba recuperando los ánimos de a poco, paso lento pero seguro. Ya no tenían que invadirla con el desayuno a la alcoba, ni ser arrastrada a la cafetería para el almuerzo. Pero el pasarse a media noche con su frazada a la cama del muchacho se hizo más frecuente. Inuyasha siempre percibía la cercanía de su mojigata gateando por los corredores y aquello sólo significaba que acababa de pasar por otra pesadilla; por lo tanto, él siempre se hacía a un lado del colchón cuando la veía en la puerta temblando y sudando.

Era extraño, pero Inuyasha nunca había dormido con una mujer a su lado; cuando satisfacía sus necesidades carnales, nunca permitía que la amante de turno se quedara en su lecho, o por el contrario, él nunca se quedaba en el de ella (s). Pero al no tolerar a su mojigata en ese estado, se resignó a alquilarle por tiempo limitado un pedazo de su colchón. Al principio se le hizo incómodo compartirlo, pues estaba acostumbrado a acaparar toda la cama… pero después de tanta frecuencia, automáticamente se hacía en una esquina esperando verla en la puerta; y cuando no aparecía, se apoderaban de su ser las ansias y la zozobra repelando todo sueño. Es más, inconcientemente, el corazón agitado le reclamaba el cuerpo de la muchacha en el espacio vacío…ya no se conformaba que ella estuviera arrimada en la casa…también la quería tener arrimada en la otra almohada, muy cerca de su pecho.

* * *

-Llevas ahí seis horas y es viernes en la noche ¿Ya no tienes vida social?- Interrogó al mantenido mientras leía unos libros de psicología evolutiva.

-Ya no tengo vida social…ahora tengo vida virtual- respondió sin desprender los ojos del computador.

-Antes siempre tenías planes con tus amigos fuera fin de semana o fuera lunes…- continuó la conversación esperando respuesta.

-Desde la supuesta visita de mi abuelita Kaede, ellos ya no se asoman por estos lados…creo que lo de la lepra tiene algo que ver. Y desde que me dejaron morir de hambre ya no son mis amigos, aunque…da igual porque no me sé el apellido de ninguno…escasamente recuerdo sus nombres- subió los hombros en señal de indiferencia.

-¿Y Miroku?- Levantando una ceja.

-Está en una práctica universitaria en Kyoto. Llega hasta mañana…y… ¿Tus amigas? ¿Ya no tienes vida social?- Devolvió la pregunta.

-Tenemos planes. Mañana en la noche me llevarán (arrastrarán) a un club de inauguración ¿Quieres venir?- Preguntó interesada.

-Sólo puedo con una mujer a la vez- dijo divertido.

-En ese caso…organizaré una determinada hora con las chicas para turnarnos tu apreciada compañía- siguió el juego.

-Así está mejor…no quiero terminar siendo el árbitro de ustedes pelándose por mí.- terminó la broma para luego preguntar… -¿Sabes dónde puedo buscar más emoticones?-

-Deben estar en el Chat, Messenger, o lo que sea.- contestó sin prestar atención.

-Pero no existe uno que exprese como me siento ahora-

-Entonces utiliza la video cámara para hacer la mueca que necesitas expresar y que no puedes con el emoticón.- Pretendía seguir sumergida en su lectura.

-¡Nunca muestro mi rostro en vivo! por mucho una foto pero no mi rostro- seguía debatiendo el fastidioso.

-Entonces dile… ¡que no joda!- empezaba a desesperarse.

-Eso no es de caballeros-

-Interrumpes mis estudios…-

-Porque no quieres decirme cómo expresar lo que siento…-

En ese instante Aome se levantó de la silla y fué a chismosear la conversación de su estimado compañero… -¿Y cómo se supone que el niño se siente?-

- Repugnantemente Intoxicado- soltó sin más rodeos.

-¿Ah?-

-¡Repugnante! ¡Intoxicado!- exclamó desesperado para luego aclarar -Mi supuesta admiradora tiene en el perfil una maldita foto estilo París Hilton y cuando puso la video cámara resultó ser la pésima versión de Juan Gabriel o alguna otra momia travesti- terminó la argumentación para que su compañera rompiera en carcajada cayendo al suelo.

-Si que eres miel para los mariposos…- reía entre lagrimas Aome desde el piso.

-¡No es gracioso!- Espetó molesto. Pero aún así prefería verla riendo… así fuera de él y no con él. Luego se le ocurrió una idea… -Te reto- soltó con risa.

-¿A qué me retas?- Trataba de reponerse del ataque de risotadas de minutos atrás.

-A cuántos del sexo opuesto puedes atraer por medio de una foto tuya, sea que la modifiques o no en fotoshop.- Dijo con extrema confianza, suponiendo que él ganaría el reto con una de sus fotos "casuales" (de modelo pasarela).

-¿Cualquier foto?- Preguntó con picardía.

-Cualquiera-

-¿Cuál es el premio?- Interrogó con más entusiasmo la joven.

-El perdedor será el esclavo del ganador por… ¡Una semana!- Propuso emocionado.

-¿Y qué se supone hace el esclavo?- Estaba dubitativa de la propuesta.

-¡Nada erótico! Si es lo que te preocupa. Sólo…mmm…no sé, hacer lo que el amo pida como: Lavar ropa, preparar comida… ¡a cualquier hora del día o de la noche!- Aclaró el último punto.

-¡Trato hecho!- Pasó la mano para pactar el acuerdo en el que Inuyasha cerró el trato. Segundos después, cada uno se fué en busca de sus mejores fotos para escanear en el computador, o buscar otras que ya tenía guardada en la cámara digital.

Se turnaban el computador cada sesenta minutos. Cuando finalizaba el tiempo del otro, intercambiaban el derecho del equipo. La pelea virtual, se había extendido por doce horas seguidas y sin descanso. El amanecer los sorprendió frente a la pantalla del monitor con las ojeras prolongadas hasta las mejillas. Cada uno había superado las expectativas de su rival con un enorme número de visitantes en su web, pero por un pelo, el premio sería para…

………………………………..

.............

CONTINUARÁ....


	6. Chapter 6

**QUINTA REGLA: Si hay oficios pendientes…que otro se encarte con ello.**

………………………………

-Te quedó polvo allí- señaló Inuyasha el piso a la vez que leía un documento interesante (el comic de Condorito y luego el de Mafalda), y tomaba su limonada con los pies encaramados en la mesa.

-La diferencia sólo fué por tres visitantes…casi quedamos empatados- dijo jadeando la chica a la vez que barría. A petición de su nuevo amo por una semana, la chica ahora vestía un traje de sirvienta negro, extremadamente corto y escotado; parecía una stripers, con medias de malla y tacón alto.

-Corrección, tuve veinte y tres visitantes más que tú- corrigió desde la comodidad de su sofá, estirando el vaso para que le sirvieran más limonada.

-Sí, pero esos otros veinte, eran homosexuales ardientes en busca de su media naranja…y la apuesta era atraer a los del sexo opuesto, así que eso no cuenta.- Corroboró la pelinegra abrazando la escoba y sirviendo limonada al vago.

-Bien…de todos modos gané.- seguía Inuyasha inmutable como vegetal y recostado con su limonada.

* * *

El cansancio empezó a perseguirla. Pues había: Lavado la ropa, lavado los baños, limpiado la cocina, sacudido el polvo, preparado el desayuno y el almuerzo, podar los árboles…como también otras absurdas peticiones por parte de su amo como: Limpiar el revés de la nevera, lustrar los zapatos, hacer el manicure y el pedicure a sus pezuñas, sacar a pasear al perro (el del vecino porque ellos no tenían)… ¿?.... -¿Y por qué debo pasear el perro del vecino?- Preguntó iracunda por el abuso de poder del vagabundo.

-Porque estoy haciendo una ayuda humanitaria- Dijo el florero de porcelana desde la hamaca recién instalada en el patio (y que a Aome le tomó cinco horas en buscar en las todas las tiendas existentes de Japón en traje de stripers y tacones).

-¡No es humanitaria si le pides a tu esclava que haga tu trabajo!- Exclamó iracunda e indignada.

-No hagas apuestas que no puedas cumplir…- amenazó divertido mientras la miraba de reojo. Pues parte del trato era, que si el perdedor se negaba a cumplir, tendría que raparse la cabeza y las cejas. Aome tan sólo bufó de fastidio y derrota inevitable. Para la próxima vez, ella se encargaría de poner en claro los puntos del trato para evitar vergüenzas como ésta…pues por un breve instante el tirársele a un camión, o colgarse con la cuerda del balancín dónde se mecía el idiota ese, le era muy atractivo ahora, para terminar con la tortura a la que pendejamente fué sometida.

Inuyasha vió a Aome cabizbaja salir por la puerta gesticulando un triste - ahora vengo-

-¿Y a dónde vas? ¿Pasearás el perro del vecino?- Interrogó burlón.

-Nop.- Respondió en mentira la pelinegra con desgana.

-¿Entonces?-

-Iré a tirarme del puente más cercano- Y desapareció por la puerta con el ridículo disfraz que aún lucía.

-¡Espera…. quiero ver cómo te tiras!- Y el platino vagabundo mantenido zarrapastroso de quinta, la persiguió carcajeando para desaparecer también por la puerta.

* * *

La noche había llegado y con ella las amigas de Aome para la gran salida al club de inauguración. Todas estaban tocando el timbre en la impaciente espera de entrar…

-Hola chicas, estoy lista en un minuto- abrió la puerta Aome para dejar entrar a sus amigas. Vestía jean y una blusa algo desahogada. No quería lucir más ropa ajustada después de usar el chistecito de disfraz impuesto por su amo, y quien a propósito, fué muy insistente en que ella no se perdiera la salida programada.

El timbre sonó de nuevo. Aome abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con un joven castaño de coleta -Hola Miroku. No sabía que venías.- Saludó con sonrisa la joven.

-Hola Aome, hola señoritas…hola Sanguito, pero qué preciosa luces hoy- saludó zalameramente en especial a la última.

-Lo que me faltaba- resopló Sango en medio de Ayame y Kikyo. Aunque reconoció en el interior, que el muy tonto esa noche brillaba encantadoramente con sus prendas de jeans acanelados de tono kaki y camisa negra.

-Hola Miroku. Llegas a tiempo- bajó de la escalera Inuyasha vistiendo un pantalón negro ajustado y una camiseta blanca arremangada. Lucía tan condenadamente atractivo, que despejó como cohete la imaginación nada santas de las chicas presentes…excepto por Aome que le esquivó la mirada con molestia, tratando de empujar a sus amigas que habían quedado petrificadas y babeando, hacia a la salida, antes de ser sometida a otra absurda orden de su amo.

-No tan rápido mojigata- la detuvo tan pronto vió a la chica halar a las demás con mucho afán -Anoche te dije que sólo podía lidiar con una mujer a la vez, así que traje refuerzos- soltó con una pícara sonrisa, acomodándose el reloj en su muñeca.

Aome meditó brevemente la situación, para descubrir que la estúpida insistencia de Inuyasha para que ella no se perdiera la salida, era porque él estaría presente para torturarla en lo que quedara de la noche, ya que lo hizo durante todo el bendito día. -¡Oh no! ¡No irás con nosotras!- Determinó con autoritarismo.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Sí iré! ¿No me habías invitado anoche? Pues bien, serán dos mujeres para cada uno.- Le recordó con burla, para meter las llaves de la casa en su bolsillo con la billetera.

-Invitación de la que ahora me arrepiento- dijo desganada la futura psicóloga para dirigirse a la salida, pero la voz del vagabundo mantenido, vestido como modelo de revista le detuvo por segunda vez.

-¡Un momento!- Exclamó para buscar algo del gabinete y sacó una prenda -para esta noche… ¡usarás esto!- dijo soltando una "tierna" sonrisa que electrizó la espina dorsal de su esclava como especie de advertencia del inminente peligro.

Aome recibió la prenda para desenvolverla… -¡No usaré esto! ¡Es ridículo!-

…………&&&&&……….

-Y sigue siendo ridículo- trataba de no romper en carcajada kikyo al lado de Ayame y Sango quienes también hacían un enorme esfuerzo para no reír, al ver a su amiga con la ridícula prenda.

Miroku estaba más que encantado en medio de las chicas, quienes se arrimaron a él en busca de protección, al huir del aura homicida de Aome. Inuyasha no se intimidó en lo absoluto por el estado de su esclava y muy conchudamente caminó a un lado de ella.

-¿Estaré pagando un Karma o algo por el estilo? ¿Qué hice en mi pasada vida?- Refunfuñó por lo bajo Aome, vistiendo un buso negro de franela de talla XXL que prácticamente le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con una foto del mejor perfil de Inuyasha, ampliada en toda la mitad y acompañado de unas letras que decía: SIEMPRE FIEL A MI AMOR PLATÓNICO.

…….&&&&&…….

A excepción del pequeño detalle que Inuyasha tuvo para con su esclava, todos relativamente la pasaron bien. Hacía tanto tiempo que ella no salía, que había olvidado la extraña sensación de la juventud… y entonces se sintió cansada por el trabajoso día que el cretino modelo de pasarela le hizo transitar…pero también sintió nostalgia, porque recordó a Hoyo, recordó a su papá y también la ausencia de ellos en esos momentos. Dejó de reír para ir al baño. Se lavó la cara para enjugar futuras lágrimas…y después…no quiso regresar con el grupo inmediatamente. Ansiaba estar sola pero no quería preocuparlos; así que volvió a su silla junto a sus amigos. Lo que quedaba de tiempo, sonrió con fingimiento ante los chistes y las copas. Pero nunca se percató de que Inuyasha ya la había descubierto, en el mismo instante en que se levantó para ir al baño; el ambarino ya sabía que ella jugaba sucio haciéndoles creer una cosa para sentir otra. Pero él no la delató, decidió seguirle el juego de la mentira piadosa.

……………&&&&&……………

La semana de la tortura estaba llegando a su fín. Y por ello, Inuyasha sacó provecho de lo que más podía porque su reinado pronto terminaría. En breve resumen, durante los restantes días, había ordenado a su esclava: A que lo acompañara a un club de stripers, que le alimentara a cucharadita el almuerzo en plena cafetería de la universidad, que lo abanicara mientras hacía sus trabajos o leía, pidió un picnic en los jardines de la facultad de psicología (a lo que Aome decía a sus compañeros que todo formaba parte para un proyecto de investigación que ella realizaba con él y que éste era su rata de laboratorio), un baño de burbujas (y que ella se negó rotundamente refregar la espalda masculina dentro de la tina pero que a cambio, le tocó un masaje en todo el cuerpo en dónde sólo le cubría a él una diminuta toalla en la cadera).

Y es que la palabra absurdo se había quedado corta para las locuras creativas que al idiota se le había ocurrido. Al día siguiente después de la salida con los amigos, Inuyasha había comprado una campanita que hacía sonar para que ella le atendiera. Y cuando Aome se le "perdía" en la universidad, el muy descarado la llamaba al celular hasta treinta veces para otras peticiones. La única solución que se le ocurrió a la mojigata era apagar el móvil; pero el desgraciado se sabía de memoria sus horarios y el salón correspondiente…y era tan de malas, que al no contestar el aparatejo, a los cinco minutos: El vago zarrapastroso con porte de perro sarnoso con aspiraciones vegetativas con la importancia de una pelusa de ombligo y con la cualidad de simio prehistórico de la conchinchina de la #$%& madre, (respiro) se asomaba al salón en plena clase para hacerla salir.

……………………&&&&&………………

Al día siguiente, después de la culminación de la tortura semanal, Aome pidió la revancha. Decidieron emplear el mismo juego virtual de la vez pasada…pero en esta ocasión, la pelinegra tuvo más tiempo de sacar sus mejores fotos para publicar. Al muy tonto, se le había acabado el repertorio foto-digital…y como no se valía utilizar las mismas de la anterior, Inuyasha sólo publicó las pocas que encontró por ahí entre sus archivos perdidos.

Para gozo de Aome, ella ganó esta vez la competencia con la diferencia de treinta visitantes en la web. Inuyasha se daba golpes contra la mesa, pues ya veía venir la dulce venganza de la mojigata…si tan solo la hubiera torturado menos, él no se estaría preocupando por su bienestar psicológico-emocional-varonil, y por primera vez, reconoció que había sido despiadado.

……..&&&&&…..

Para las primeras horas, como orden principal, Aome exigió que Inuyasha utilizara el disfraz de empleada que él le impuso. Como pudo, le embutió el vestido negro escotado, con las medias de mallas y taco… ¿?... -¿Tenis? ¿Dónde están los tacones?- Preguntó confundida.

-Tu pata es muy pequeña- respondió la ahora linda damisela de cabellos plateados cruzándose de brazos, arrugando el ceño y resoplando sobre una insípida enmarañada de pelo oscuro que prefería no mencionar en voz alta.

Aome no se sintió satisfecha, y lo arrastró con el vestido puesto hasta un centro comercial para buscar calzados a su medida. -¿Para qué utilizo tacones? ¡Si ya soy alto!- Se quejaba el de apariencia de travesti en traje de sirvienta. Mientras la mojigata arrimada de quinta de la #$%/* madre (desde el punto de vista de Inuyasha, quién tuvo que aguantarse las burlas y nefastas propuestas indecorosas cuando estaba en la calle con el diminuto vestido en el que mostraba su ropa interior de boxers) se empeñaba en buscar unos zapatos de veinte centímetros de tacón que fuera de talla cuarenta y uno.

…..&&&&……

-Quiero mi limonada/ quiero un pastel de fresa/yo pido un masajes de pies/alista mi baño de espuma/- Eran las órdenes de cuatro mujeres al mismo tiempo. Pues Aome decidió compartir la dicha de un esclavo con sus entrañables amigas: Sango, Kikyo y Ayame, quienes llegaron para ser atendidas por el amanerado de traje negro sexy (sexy para un homosexual porque desde el punto de vista de las damiselas, Inuyasha lucía ridículo). El albino pasó toda la tarde acomodando almohadas, lustrando sandalias, preparando limonada, pintando las uñas (trabajo en el que le fué pésimo porque tenía mejor pulso alguien con mal de Parkinson), destapando bebidas y chocolates…entre otras cosas de chicas en las que también participó por autoritarismo de su ama como: Depilarse las piernas, hacerse mascarilla facial, hacerse rizos en el cabello, exfoliarse las espinillas, pintarse las uñas de rojo encendido… Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan gay como aquel…nada raro sería si él decidía cambiarse de bando y todo sería por culpa del cuarteto de arpías que abusaban del poder, corrompiendo su inocencia varonil.

……&&&&&…….

La mañana había llegado y con ella el pesar del segundo día de tortura. Sin esperar la orden, Inuyasha se levantó temprano para preparar el desayuno. Minutos después, La mujer de sus pesadillas de la semana hizo acto de presencia en la cocina para comer. Ambos estaban en total silencio en el comedor…el mantenido hacía guardia a su expectativa por el nuevo mandato…no sé, algo como: Usar traje de enfermera de stripers, viajar hasta Colombia por café recién hecho, o hasta México por tacos…cualquier cosa en esa mujer era de esperarse.

-¿Ya vamos a la universidad?- Preguntó Aome como si nada. Él tan sólo asintió mudo, no creyendo posible una tregua cuando ella tenía poder y dominio sobre él.

Caminaron sin dirigirse la palabra en todo el trayecto. Ya a la entrada, Inuyasha había dado un paso al frente, pero la mano femenina en su hombro le detuvo -¡No tan rápido!...tengo un detalle para ti.- Sonrió la pelinegra a la vez que sacaba de su bolso una prenda…ya decía él que tanta dicha no era cierta.

………………&&&&…………………..

-Y supongo que no debo quejarme…- comentó con suspiro y desaliento el muchacho quien ahora vestía una blusa talla S ombliguera, con una foto suya amplificada en su traje de sirvienta del día anterior, acompañado de un letrero que decía: CAMBIÉ MI CAÑÓN POR ALCANCÍA. Lo único que le alivió, fué que no tuvo que quitarse su camiseta debajo…pues así no mostraría su perfecta y plana barriguita.

-¡Luces como todo un hombre!- Alababa Aome con burla a su compañero desde metros atrás, cuando se dispuso a entrar a la universidad. Lo que Inuyasha no vió fué el resto del letrero que tenía en la parte de atrás de la blusa que ahora lucía y decía algo como: ESTOY ARDIENTE Y QUIERO UN MACHO. LLAMEN AL 8777 998 076

…………&&&&&………………….

-¡TENGO CINCUENTA LLAMADAS DE NINFÓMANOS ARDIENTES!- Gritaba Inuyasha a su compañera quien estaba muerta de la risa tumbada en el sofá.

-No te enojes… ¿no querías vida social? Y yo que pensé que te gustaría mi regalo - Atizaba la joven sin parar de reír.

-No me estaría quejando si se trataran de ardientes mujeres.- Refunfuñaba el joven.

-Ya no te enojes. Ahora vístete que vamos a salir.- Determinó con sonrisa la chica.

-¿Salir? ¿A dónde?- Escudriñó con desconfianza, temiendo que esta vez le pidiera un hígado, un riñón o como mínimo hacerse la vasectomía.

El teatro estaba lleno y la función de ballet muy interesante (para Aome porque Inuyasha estaba roncando desde su silla). Esa noche vieron la función del lago de los cisnes, para el siguiente día, la señorita Higurashi arrastró a su esclavo para una presentación de ópera, para el siguiente, fueron a una exposición de pintura contemporánea en el museo, para el siguiente, lo llevó a un restaurante vegetariano (Claro estaba que todo era por invitación obligatoria y pagada del bolsillo del albino)…y así pasaron el resto de la semana, aproximándose la recta final del trato.

…………&&&&……………

-¿No te parece algo infantil?- Se quejaba el fortachón de Inuyasha llevando consigo una montaña de peluches de todos los tamaños, de todos los colores y de todas las clases, que habían ganado en una feria que visitaba a la ciudad de Tokio.

-No sabía que eras excelente con el manejo de espadas- decía sonriente Aome comiendo su helado de galletas y fresas. El juego se trataba de cuántas cuerdas movibles en donde colgaba unos muñecos, se podía cortar con la espada en un solo golpe. La chica caminaba al lado de su compañero, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo…

-¿Aome?- Interrogó un atractivo pelinegro de ojos azules expresivos como mar.

La aludida giró en dirección a la voz, para encontrarse con la grata sorpresa de un amigo de escuela en su pueblo. -¿Koga?....¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAA….KOUGA!!!!- Gritó eufórica la chica tras abalanzarse hacia el muchacho quien le correspondió con la misma alegría.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo?/¡Cómo has crecido amigo!/¡Estás muy bella!/ ¡Estás guapísimo!/ ¿Vives por aquí cerca?/¡Vivo a veinte cuadras!/ ¿Trabajas? ¿Estudias?.../- Y continuaban el par de chicos emergidos en una supuesta conversación en la que no se sabía quién preguntaba a quién porque hablaban al tiempo.

Inuyasha seguía encartado con los muñecos, tenía hambre, cansancio y para colmo, también se sentía ignorado. -¿Qué haces aquí Kouga? ¿No estabas en la UNITED STATE por una beca?- Interrogó fastidiado al aparecido que saludaba y abrazaba a **su **mojigata como si fuera de su propiedad.

-¿Se conocen?- Preguntó sorprendida Aome a los chicos.

-Sip…algo. Yo compartía algunas materias con el idiota de Taisho. Después recibí una beca a Estados Unidos para culminar mi carrera e Inuyasha se quedó a repetir todas las clases que reprobó. ¿Olvidé algo?- interrogó sarcástico para desagrado de su ex – compañero.

-Con o sin título gringo…sigues siendo el mismo idiota- devolvió el albino el favor del recordatorio.

-De todos modos, sólo vengo a verte a ti preciosa ¿Cómo es que conoces al patán ese?- Habló Kouga dirigiéndose a la chica.

-Porque ella vive con ¡éste patán!- Aclaró Inuyasha antes de dejar hablar a Aome.

-¿¡VIVES CON ÉSE PERRO!?- Se sorprendió el joven al escuchar la aclaración de la boca del peliplateado.

-Es…es una larga historia que te contaré luego- trataba de apaciguar Aome cuando vió a Inuyasha tirar los peluches al suelo y arremangarse la camiseta en busca de pelea.

-¿Tienes algo qué hacer? Me gustaría invitarte a un café- invitó con sonrisa, olvidándose del duelo que Inuyasha desafiaba con la mirada.

-¡De acuerdo!- Contestó la pelinegra agarrando del brazo a kouga para apartarlo del aura combativa de Inuyasha -Ve a la casa y recoge los peluches esclavo- se dirigió a él para luego perderse a la vuelta de la esquina con su estimado amigo de la adolescencia.

La mirada ambarina se dedicó a perseguirlos hasta perderlos de vista. No le gustó ni un pelo el grado de confianza que estos dos tenían. Recogió de mala gana los peluches y se dirigió a la casa a esperarla…tendrían mucho de que hablar…o al menos eso creyó.

……………&&&&………….

-Ya son las once y la tonta esa no se aparece- estaba Inuyasha asomado por la ventana con los brazos cruzados esperando impaciente el regreso de su compañera. No podía mirar televisión, ni navegar en la Internet ni distraer sus pensamientos en ninguna otra cosa que no fuera en Aome.

Media hora después, se escucharon unas voces en la puerta. Inuyasha que estaba pegado al reloj de la mesa de la cocina contando los segundo, minutos y horas como nuevo pasatiempo, se apresuró a ir hacia el computador para fingir que estaba chateando o haciendo cualquier otra babosada que no fuera esperar por ella. Efectivamente, la chica apareció segundos postreros cerrando el portal a su espalda. Tenía la estúpida sonrisa de oreja a oreja como quinceañera recién enamorada, y esa alegría que emanaba cuando las cosas han salido bien.

-Te demoraste…- trató de sonar lo más tranquilo y casual posible desde la silla del equipo, girándose medio cuerpo y cuidando de no delatarse ante la mojigata traicionera, que lo encartaba con una montaña de cosas peludas, para luego encaramarse en los brazos de un aparecido apestoso.

-¿Tú crees?- Interrogó inocente y ajena a los pensamientos "nobles" del albino. No se tomó el trabajo de entablar una conversación con él, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para dormir.

-¿No comes?- Trató de retenerla unos segundos más para ver si le sacaba información de lo acontecido con la cita improvisada.

-Nop. Ya comimos algo, mejor iré a dormir- respondió balanceándose graciosamente en uno de los escalones ante los ojos dorados que no le perdía seguimiento -Inuyasha… ¿Qué estabas haciendo a esta hora?- Lanzó la pregunta a la encantadora mirada que no le esquivaba ni un segundo.

-Chateando… ¿No es obvio?- Contestó con desdén, sin perder de vista el infantil movimiento de la chica en los escalones.

-Es extraño…- subió los hombros la chica como si tratara de decir algo entre líneas al aire.

-¿Qué es extraño?- Preguntó desde su silla frente al PC.

-Que puedas chatear cuando el computador está apagado…- terminó de subir los escalones sonriendo y tarareando una melodía como quién descubre algo interesante y agradable…a lo que Inuyasha se giró hacia el equipo, para descubrir que en medio de la actuación, fingimiento y orgullo, olvidó encender al aparatejo Y luego se reprochó en tono bajo y fuera del alcance del oído femenino…

-¡Qué idiota soy!-

…………&&&&&……………….

Ya era la quinta invitación que le aceptaba al lobo rabioso egresado de la universidad de Estado Unidos. Y no sólo eso, tenía que soportar el escucharla hablar por celular y el encontrarse al muy idiota en la puerta de su casa preguntando por ella. Definitivamente no le simpatizaba para nada ese muchacho ¿Por qué? ¡NI IDEA!..Sólo sabía que no le agradaba…tal vez le caería mejor si se alejara de la mojigata.

La noche anterior había salido con Miroku y con unas pollitas, pero la mente le hizo una mala jugada al no querer separse del nombre de Aome. Ahora estaba allí tendido en el sofá entretenido en los celos de sus pensamientos… y para colmo de los males, ella ya no le iba a ver en las noches en la cama, ya no lloraba, ya no necesitaba de su abrazo protector. Una llamada lo sacó de la vacilación de sus pensamientos…

……………&&&&………………

Caminó por los pasillos de la fría estancia hacia su destino. Aunque desde muy pequeño se enseñó a transitar por ellos para verla, aún le costaba respirar el medicamento de formol y alcohol que caracterizaban el lugar. Abrió la puerta de la habitación 402, sala a la que la habían transferido…y allí estaba. Tan pálida como hace diez y siete años, cuando se vió obligado a recibir retazos del cariño maternal por medio del electro cardiograma, el marca pasos y la máquina de oxigenación, que la conectaban de alguna extraña manera con éste mundo.

La mirada ambarina se nubló al ver a la mujer que lo acunó en sus entrañas por nueve meses y en sus brazos por siete años, hasta que el destino decidió separarlos. Allí estaba la única que lo hacía dormir en su pecho, la única que veló sus sueños infantiles, ya que el afecto paternal lo perdió antes de nacer… ella, su primer amor.

La castaña mirada abrió los párpados para contemplar desde su cama, al joven atractivo de larga y plateada cabellera… -¿Inu…yasha?- fué el único susurro que se escuchó de la mujer que yacía entre las pálidas sábanas.

-Soy yo mamá…- se escuchó el débil sollozo del joven con las lágrimas escurriéndose por sus mejillas rosadas, tomando las manos femeninas que se extendieron hasta él para consentirle.

-¡Cuánto has crecido! La última vez que te ví, eras de la altura de mi cadera. Eres un joven muy guapo…eres idéntico a tu padre…- dijo con orgullo la mujer correspondiendo al abrazo del joven quien se aferró a ella para llorar en su hombro.

Inuyasha se recostó a un lado de la cama de su mamá como niño de siete años. Se confiaron secretos que se habían guardado por tanto tiempo, esperando esta hora. Rieron entre lágrimas las locuras de los últimos meses de él con la mojigata y luego hicieron uso de la conversación sin palabras. Sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones.

-No me he recuperado desde el accidente…y nunca me recuperaré…ni siquiera en estos diez y siete años en coma lo logré.- persuadía la mujer haciendo el prólogo de una enorme petición.

-¡Lo sé mami!- Fué la única respuesta en quebranto que pudo dar. Él ya sabía lo que ella le iba a pedir. Lo supo desde que entró en la sala y la vió conectada al By Pass, un dispositivo que obligaba al paciente a continuar con vida por tiempo indeterminado y que sólo desconectándolo se podía otorgar muerte.

-Desconéctame- Pidió sin más rodeos.

-¡NO! ¡Aún te necesito mami!- Despegó su cabeza de los oscuros cabellos para mirarla de frente.

-Soporté estos diez y siete años lejos de ti, porque tenía la esperanza de volverte a ver…estabas conmigo en el accidente y no podía estar tranquila sin saber si estabas bien…y ahora lo sé…puedo estar tranquila ahora…- suplicó la mujer besando la frente de su pequeño.

-Tenemos tanto que recuperar…todos estos años te venía a visitar tres veces a la semana para rogarte que despertaras…por favor no me pidas que te deje ir ahora…- Las lágrimas del joven empapaban las prendas de la mujer.

-Estoy cansada amor…tienes que dejarme ir…sé que es difícil lo que te pido…pero estarás bien…te lo aseguro-

-¡NO!-

-Por…favor…cielo…mi copito de nieve…déjame ir…quiero dormir.- le llamó el apodo que le puso de cariño cuando era niño. Inuyasha sabía que no se podía negar, pese al inmenso dolor que ahora le embargaba. Ella resistió todo este tiempo para poder verlo…era justo que la dejara descansar después de la ardua búsqueda…sólo él podía desconectarla, nadie más que él…

…………&&&&&……………

Kagura le estaba sujetando la mano justo ahora, como hacía diez y siete años en su niñez recién tuvo el accidente. Ella aún era adolescente cuando conoció a su madre; tuvieron la relación de tía y sobrina, por lo que Inuyasha la estimaba de alguna manera como a la hermana o prima que nunca tuvo. Tiempo después, su medio hermano Seshomaru, la contrató como asistente personal, por ser la única que cumplía los requisitos de confianza en su familia. –Ella ahora está descansando por fín Inuyasha- palabras consoladoras de la hermosa mujer que trabaja en la empresa Taisho. Él agradeció el gesto y apretó su mano en señal de acuerdo.

Una pequeñita de siete años se aproximó al joven para abrazarle y besarle. El orgulloso tío correspondió el gesto de la infante, para luego regresarla a su padre. Ante los ojos de los pocos familiares y amigos, abandonó el cementerio en silencio, sin derramar una sola lágrima de luto…y de la mano, Aome le acompañó en el profundo silencio. Qué cálida sensación era la fragancia de la mujer que vivía con él desde hacía cinco meses…ella, su mojigata incondicional.

………………&&&&………………..

Aún vestía el traje blanco del entierro que había culminado desde hacía cinco horas. La tradición de la vestimenta negra, la rompió a petición de su estimada madre, quién decía que él debía lucir más resplandeciente que la nieve aún en los tiempo difíciles como la muerte. Sólo por eso, fué el único que vistió así en medio de la lluvia de prendas oscuras. A su lado, siempre le acompañó Aome, quien nunca le perdió el paso.

Estaba recargado en la ventana de la habitación principal contemplando la lluvia sobre el cristal. Pareciera que el cielo estuvo de acuerdo en acompañarlo en este luto. No encontraba las palabras para desahogarse, pero alguien a su espalda las expresó por él…

-No sabes qué pensar. Sólo sabes sentir y llorar. Hay una herida tan grande dentro de ti, que te mantiene en constante agonía…pero aún así es tan cruel que no te permite morir para poder descansar. Dormir, se convierte en una necesidad más que placer, porque el sueño te abandona y en su lugar queda la pesadilla y la extraña sensación de que algo te falta en el corazón. Te ves obligado a comer sin tener apetito, caminas pero no sabes dónde dirigir los pasos…no hay consuelo que valga para calmar el dolor pero aún así…la inanición del ausente pronto llega a su fín convirtiéndose en tu fortaleza, y sólo entonces entendemos que somos de efímera existencia, flor de días contados.-

Inuyasha escuchó aquellas palabras aún dando la espalda a su locutora. Giró sobre sus talones para encontrarla allí sentada en la cama clavando la mirada en el vacío. El albino Se quedó inmóvil…él quería algo, ¡necesitaba algo!…pero aún no sabía qué era…

Aome enfocó la mirada en el joven parado junto a la ventana. Lucía tan tierno, indefenso, tímido, inocente, perdido, acongojado, niño sin mamá…nada que ver con el insensato, imbécil, cretino, grosero, orgulloso, maquiavélico, sarcástico, manipulador… que conoció meses atrás. El hombre que se encontraba frente a ella era otra persona, era más real y sincera de lo que pudo haberse imaginado.

-Ao…me…- el quebranto de voz hizo que la chica se levantara de su sitio y le abrazara con fervor y carisma. El joven indefenso escondió su rostro en el hombro femenino para llorar amargamente sin contener más lágrimas, sin reprimir el dolor que abogaba en su ser. Se aferró al pequeño cuerpo como quien cuelga de un precipicio hacia lo desconocido. Las grandes manos abarcaron sin medida la fina espalda, para aprisionarla en su pecho como si estuviera evitando que escapara de sus ansias y desesperación.

Aome no puso resistencia en atender a la necesidad afectiva del chico; pues ella también la padeció y él le correspondió a cambio de nada. Así que estuvo a su merced hasta el amanecer, en el que ambos se durmieron frente a frente en la enorme cama, con las vestimentas del cementerio.

Los rayos del amanecer se colaban por los ventanales de cristal, iluminando la cálida escena de dos amigos y confidentes entregados a la comprensión, compasión y sueño. El joven había clavado su cabeza en el espesor de la cabellera oscura, mientras abrazaba la pequeña cintura. Despertaron casi al tiempo, para entablar una conversación con la mirada en medio del silencio matutino. No se sonrojaron para detallar y ser detallado en el escrutinio visual…se observaban con ensimismamiento profundo, contemplando cada poro de piel, cada lunar, la forma de los labios, la cejas y aún así, descubrir que podían suspirar en las narices de su compañero sin reproches ni morbo…un lenguaje que nunca pudieron, ni aprendieron a hablarlo con alguien más.

……&&&&&…….

Los siguientes días transcurrieron con la debida normalidad, ¡excepto! Que ahora se ponían de acuerdo para compartir los quehaceres de la enorme casa; sin esclavos, ni amos, ni locas apuestas de por medio. Inuyasha limpiaba la cocina y el jardín; Aome la sala y los baños; ambos sacudían el polvo restante…iban de la casa a la universidad y de la universidad a la casa, pero siempre en compañía; nunca salían ni entraban sin el otro…y se esperaban mutuamente cuando había demora en alguna clase u otra actividad…y desde entonces, los oficios pendientes, ya no los encartaba a su compañero…resolvían el asunto como equipo…bueno… por lo menos por un tiempo determinado…

............

CONTINUARÁ.....


	7. Chapter 7

**SEXTA REGLA: Si te reprenden por flojo…finge prestar atención y remordimiento (1 parte)**

…………………………

-¿No puedo ser más desafortunado?- Interrogó con rabia Inuyasha detrás del volante, ya estacionándose en el enorme edificio, conduciendo lo que un día fué un elegante mercedes de color negro.

-Eso te pasa por mujeriego…- Se burlaba la coopiloto señalándole con el dedo y sacando la lengua. –y la próxima vez que quieras flirtear... ¡Fíjate no estacionar mal el carro idiota!... ¡Y menos si es de tu hermano!-

-¡No molestes!- Mandó a callar a la fastidiosa conciencia personificada en la mojigata, cerrando de un portazo la ahora carcacha que alguna vez fué el codiciado mercedes. Hacía tres horas, el muy don Juan se había mal estacionado para irse detrás de una pollita que usaba minifalda frente al centro comercial. Para cuando regresaba al carro, un pesado letrero metálico había caído en la parte delantera, No sólo rayando, sino también aplastando el frente del costoso vehículo. Por suerte, el motor no se vió afectado…pero sí la presentación del transporte.

-Bueno…si no llegas a casa, supongo que debo verte en un funeral…- Se despedía la pelinegra al bajar del carro, para dirigirse a otra dirección, muy aparte de la entrada del edificio.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Le detuvo Inuyasha obstaculizando su camino.

-A cualquier lado lejos de la futura masacre de hermanos…- redirigía sus pasos, pero fué tomada del brazo y arrastrada a la puerta del edificio en contra de su voluntad -¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame idiota!-

-¡Ah no! No me dejarás solo en esto. Necesito de un rehén- y siguió arrastrando a la muchacha sin importar las pataletas, gritos, pronóstico de infertilidad y muerte…internándose en el recinto.

…………&&&&&………………….

-Bien Inuyasha, los papeles de tu universidad indican que ya puedes iniciar la práctica y es de…mmm…seis meses- concretó kágura revisando los papeles a un lado del escritorio de su jefe.

-¡Por fín!- Gesticuló Seshomaru desde su puesto como si aquello se tratara de una señal victoriosa de una enorme batalla o de un milagro en el que la virgen María había hecho su aparición divina.

_-Me pregunto qué no le hará el hermano cuando se entere de lo del carro…y estoy segura que perdonarle la vida no será ¿Cómo se lo dirá el Idiota de Inuyasha?-_ pensaba Aome bebiendo té sentada en el mueble, sin planes de intervenir en todo el trayecto de la reunión, mientras los Taisho y la asistente aclaraban unos puntos sobre el nuevo cargo del ex -vago.

-¡Un momento!- Exclamó Kágura haciendo una mueca de sospecha… -Inuyasha… ¿Estás seguro de que éste proyecto sobre finanzas tú lo hiciste? ¿No lo habrás bajado de la red?...porque para ésta práctica se requiere de un proyecto propio y la empresa no tolera el plagio.- determinó con seriedad la mujer, llamando la atención de Seshomaru, quien no se había puesto a pensar en la posibilidad de que la Joyita de su hermanito hubiera robado por flojo otro trabajo.

-Sip.- Contestó despreocupado Inuyasha sin rodeos.

-¿Sip? ¿Sip, lo robaste? O… ¿Sip, es tuyo?- Inquirió Seshomaru a su hermano.

-Es mío…yo lo hice- Continuaba despreocupado. Pero la actitud relajada que hasta entonces tenía, fué reemplazada por la exasperación al ver la cara de sospechas de Seshomaru y kágura. -¡¿QUÉ?!-

-¿Seguro Inuyasha?- Rectificó la hermosa mujer de labios carnosos…pues aún le costaba creer que él tuviera la capacidad de hacer un proyecto de importancia magnitud, al punto de convencer a un experto del tema como Seshomaru, y más cuando ser oveja negra había sido la actitud constante de dicho autor.

-¡Que sí! ¡Yo mismo hice ese proyecto!-

-¿Me lo jura?- Se cruzó de brazos Kagura en espera de una respuesta juramentada.

-Te lo juro…- resopló con desaliento el albino menor.

-¿Por quién me lo juras?-

-Te lo juro por la tumba de mi hermano- roló los ojos hacia Seshomaru.

-¡Estoy vivo Inuyasha!- Intervino Seshomaru con reprensión contenida y una gota en la sien.

-No después del infarto jejejeje- aportó con gracia el platino menor sudando frío.

-¿Cuál infarto?- Hizo mueca interrogatoria el Taisho mayor.

-El que te va a dar cuando veas el carro…-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡INUYASHAAAAAA!!!!!!!-

* * *

-¡Tonta! Hoy te tocaba lavar la losa, las ollas y las cucharas pero ¡CLARO COMO ESTÁS PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO CON EL IDIOTA ESE!- Refunfuñó Inuyasha a su compañera mientras refregaba una grasa que no quería salir de los platos…pues ese día habían comido pescado sudado.

Aome estaba ajena al reclamo de su compañero…y eso que lo tenía en la oreja porque estaba sentada en las sillas del mesón de la cocina, respondiendo un mensaje de texto que le envió su amigo Kouga. Le pareció escuchar la voz de alguien en el fondo como eco, por lo que respondió distraídamente sin desprender los ojos del celular… -Sí Inuyasha, ahora voy a comprar leche-

-¿Quién pidió leche?- Espetó con rabia al darse cuenta de que no era escuchado, y con mal humor le reprochó… -¡Nunca me pones cuidado¡-

-¿Ah? ¿Decías?-

-¡Olvídalo!-

-Como quieras- continuó con el aparatejo, tecleando y sonriendo con cada estúpida palabra. Aquello fastidió a Inuyasha, lo suficiente como para abandonar su quehacer y arrebatarle el celular…

-¿De qué tanto te ríes?- Quitó el móvil de las manos de la chica, para empezar a chismosear sin su permiso.

-¡OYE! ¡DAME ESO!- Exigía molesta Aome tratando de recuperar su equipo, pero la abatida actitud de la chica, sólo consiguió que Inuyasha emprendiera carrera por toda la casa para empezar a leer en voz alta…

-"Me encantó la cita en el parque…hay que repetirlo ¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy?"…jajajaja, el muy cretino está alucinando contigo…pero el mensaje más ridículo es éste: "Eres muy especial…hace mucho que no reía como lo hago contigo…es inexplicable pero, pero las mariposas de mi estómago no dejan de revolotear cuando pienso en tí ¿Puedes acompañarme a cenar esta noche?"- toreaba a su compañera desde la escalera esquivando los movimientos de los vanos intentos de rescate del celular - jajajajj ¿mariposas en el estómago? Yo creo más bien que son lombrices o como mínimo una solitaria que revoletea por las tripas del cretino rabioso ese jajajajajajaa…-

-¡No seas atrevido Inuyasha….!- Recuperó su celular en una manotada rápida, pero el chistecito del robo, hizo que Inuyasha tuviera una sonrisa pendeja, como quién preparaba el preludio de la babosada del siglo.

-Tú le gustas.- Soltó con burla.

-¡No es cierto! Él sólo me ve como amiga, y sabe que no estoy en condiciones de entablar una relación que no sea de amistad…- argumentaba azarada, ante la posibilidad inoportuna.

-Pero eso no lo detiene. Está dispuesto a conquistarte a cualquier precio.- Seguía canturreando como si de la verdad se tratara y que por lo visto no estaba muy lejana del todo.

-¿Tú que sabes de eso? ¿Acaso eres tan amigo de Kouga que ya se confiesan secretos?- Interrogó en su defensa de manera irónica.

-Nop. Pero es obvio lo que pretende…y tú eres muy ingenua al no darte cuenta, por no decir tonta.- Se burló en su propia cara, siendo testigo de los colores iracundos que ahora la adornaban.

-Qu…que… ¡¿QUÉ TE IMPORTA?!- Pésima respuesta, aún para alguien tan creativa en bromas y ofensas pesadas como ella, quien salió de allí mismo y cerró de un portazo la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

Inuyasha tan sólo se reía de la aniñada de su compañera, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vió a la chica reaparecer en la escena cargando sus cajas de condones y revistas de play boy para botarlas a la basura… -¡OYE! ¡DEJA ESO!- Se apresuró a salvar sus pertenencias…

Como pudo, Aome corrió con las cajas hasta la cocina buscando la basura…pero al ver que Inuyasha estaba pisándole los talones, se apresuró a cualquier rincón de la casa…

-¡No vuelvas a meterte con mis cosas mantenido insípido!-

-¡Deja mis cosas ahí, mojigata!- Ordenó autoritario, pero sólo hizo que Aome emprendiera carrera hacia el garaje donde habían escombros por montón.

-¡NOP!-

-¡No respondo por mis actos…ahora deja esa maldita caja!-

-Si quieres salvar a tus tesoros…tienes que disculparte- le encaró infantilmente.

Inuyasha estaba a un metro frente suyo. Con las manos en la cintura, soltó una burlesca disculpa -Lamento tener que lidiar con chiquillas arrimadas…-

-¡Eso no es una disculpa! ¡Y sólo eres mayor por tres años!-

-Pero para mí sí lo es… ¡ahora dame la caja!- empezó a forcejear del otro extremo del objeto en manos de la joven, y ésta a su vez se resistía.

Ambos empezaron la danza del forcejeo mutuo: Inuyasha halaba para su lado y Aome se defendía titánicamente…pues lamentablemente su contrincante gozaba de mayor fuerza. Cada uno caminaba a la deriva y sin ningún cuidado en el inmenso lugar empolvado debido a la ausencia de aseo. Tropezaban con todo a su encuentro, pero ninguno daba a torcer el brazo tan fácilmente, se recuperaban de los intentos de caídas de una manera impresionante, arrastrando todo con ellos en el trayecto…

-Con tantos condones…puedes utilizarlos de flotadores en una piscina- jadeaba entre palabras la pelinegra sin soltar la caja.

-Si tanto…te gusta…la idea… ¡consigue tus propios flotadores!- continuaba Inuyasha en su implacable batalla de recuperar su tesoro en manos de la malvada bruja. Un paso en falso, le hizo tropezar con el estante de la pared, donde reposaba unos potes de pinturas vencidos, unos extraños pegantes del siglo upa, y otros tantos tarros de estuco para restaurar paredes. La muy astuta, tan pronto vió que se venía encima el escombro de recipientes de contenidos de dudosa procedencia, soltó la caja sin meditar las consecuencias…

Inuyasha al ver que del otro extremo ya no había fuerza, tarde se dió cuenta del hecho para recuperar su postura equitativa… y perdiendo el equilibrio, inevitablemente fué a parar contra la pared con fuerza impactante, haciendo que los muchos tarros derramaran el contenido en su cabeza y todo el cuerpo.

…………&&&&&………………..

-¡AAayyy! ¿Puedes ser más cuidadosa?- Se quejaba el muchacho dentro de la tina del baño en ropa interior, quitándose con una espuma el resto de pintura en su cuerpo.

-¡Esto…está…muy duro!- Se quejaba la muchacha, tratando de peinar y desenredar el lago cabello plateado, desde fuera de la tina. -¡ESTO NO QUITA!- dejó de hacer su labor para quejarse con su cepillo que ya ni dientes tenía.

-¡Todo esto es tú culpa!- Espetó el albino desde su lugar.

-¡Yo no te lancé al estante de pinturas y estuco! Te caíste que fué diferente…- se defendía. –Y si esos tarros estaban vencidos… ¿Qué rayos hacían en el estante?-

-¿Cómo hago para quitarme el estuco del cabello y la pintura?- Interrogaba desesperado el joven a su compañera. Ella meditó un poco la situación y una loca idea se le atravesó en la cabeza…

-¡Ya sé!- Corrió emotiva la pelinegra hacia la puerta del baño en busca de algo.

* * *

Después de tres horas de jalones y tantos menjurjes en el cabello, Inuyasha estaba dudoso de la última y "maravillosa" idea de su compañera…

-¡No voy a echarme gasolina en el cabello…! No quiero que después me prendas fuego y me dejes chamuscado- Se quejó la víctima. Y era de entender, pues después del zumo de limón, aceite de oliva, formol, vinagre, esencias (todas las existentes y las por existir), grasa de cerdo, aguacate, cerveza, miel, clara de huevo…era de profetizar que Aome como estilista se moriría de hambre.

-¡Inuyasha por favor! Por lo menos la raíz del cuero cabelludo de tu melena está despejado…mmm…sólo falta quitar el pegante de los hombros para bajo. Ya verás que te dejaré listo antes de que salgas para la empresa de tu hermano.- observaba con detenimiento la experta en chanchullos dermatológicos.

-¡No aguanto un jalón más! ¡Me duele la cabeza!- Esquivaba el frasco de gasolina que Aome pretendía verter en su adolorido cuero cabelludo.

-¡Si no tuvieras el cabello hasta la cadera…sería más fácil! Por lo menos te ayudé a limpiarlo hasta los hombros…- seguía intentando derramar el contenido del frasco a la cabeza del muchacho.

-¡QUE NO MÁS!- Apartó bruscamente el frasco -¿No tienes una mejor propuesta que esto? No puedo ir a mi primera práctica empresarial con este menjurje en el cabello-

Aome, muy resignada descargó el frasco sobre la mesa del comedor y comenzó a echar cabeza a la solución -…mmmmm…pues…no sé si te guste, pero la otra alternativa sería…-

…………………&&&&…………………

-¿Estás seguro de que Inuyasha podrá lidiar con la empresa? Pues, si mal no estoy…ésta es su primera práctica…y no hace mucho asistimos al entierro de su mamá.- Hablaba el ejecutivo a los presentes en la sala de junta.

-¡Aspiro a que sí! Por lo menos…ya sé, que ha nivelado todas las materias y según eso, está capacitado para iniciar sus prácticas empresariales… y qué mejor que lo haga aquí en la empresa…como para variar.- Aportó el Taisho mayor bebiendo el café, junto al socio.

-Él ha cambiado y estoy segura de que sí podrá con esto. En el cementerio lo ví con mucha madurez y honestidad. Pues señor Seshomaru y señor Naraku…yo sí tengo fé en ello.- Opinó la hermosa asistente de labios carnosos.

-Concuerdo con Kágura. Inuyasha lucía con mucha madurez ese día…y también lo ví muy bien acompañado…nada que ver con las mujercitas de stripers que solía traer por estos lados para exhibirla. - Sonreía Naraku ante el recuerdo de aquellos tiempos...que exactamente fueron hace seis meses antes de la llegada de Aome.

-Entonces no se habla más del asunto. El idiota de mi hermano lleva siete años en finanzas y negocios internacionales…y llevaba repitiendo hasta cinco veces el inglés, el fránces y el italiano…según el último resultado de sus exámenes, el muy desgraciado desde hace dos años ya hablaba a la perfección esas lenguas. No voy a tener compasión de él…le voy a exprimir hasta el último milloncito que invertí en sus estudios.- Determinó con amplia sonrisa el hombre, tras recargarse en su silla.

Las lujuriosas mujeres no dejaban de babear espiando por los pasillos, al galán de traje elegante que transitaba por ellos. La puerta de la sala de junta del décimo piso, se abrió para dejar ver al empresario revelación del año, con más porte de modelo de revista que de ejecutivo -¡Perdona la tardanza! ¡Les aseguro que no se volverá a repetir- se excusó el joven algo agitado por la carrera.

Los presentes se quedaron observando atónitos al muchacho de la puerta, quien se iba acercando con mucha confianza, como para que se tratara de un extraño. Sólo se escuchó la voz femenina hablar por todos -Llámenme loca…pero estoy segura de que lo he visto en algún otro lado…- seguía Kagura dubitativa ante la majestuosa imagen del adonis menor.

-¿Por qué esas caras de circunstancia? ¿Tanto les desagrada que inicie a trabajar con ustedes?- Interrogó el elegante joven.

-¿Inu…yasha?- Articuló por primera vez el albino mayor confundido ante la imagen que presenciaba.

-¿Quién más entraría por esa puerta?- Obvia respuesta del futuro empresario de la corporación, quién ahora lucía un traje de ejecutivo de Gucci color negro, acompañado con una camiseta vino tinto y corbata negra, y completado con un corte flequillo en el cabello, cuyo largo llegaba hasta la nuca.

-¡Mi amor! ¿Eres el hombre que había estado buscando toda mi vida?- Halagó Kagura muy eufórica, acercándose al sonrojado Inuyasha para hacerle dar una vueltita desde su sitio.

-¡Qué cambio! Y yo que pensé que te aparecerías con sudadera y camisa esqueleto- Reía Naraku desde su silla.

-¡Y qué cambio!...mmmmm…luces muy bien para ser un vago mantenido…- extraña aprobación de Seshomaru para un chico, que se había esforzado en lucir presentable, pero que terminó alborotando las hormonas femeninas de todo el edificio.

…………………&&&&………………

Era lunes en la noche y dos chicos estaban preparando la cena, ya que no tenían planes extras…

-Bueno…al menos ya no tendré que preocuparme porque me gastes el champú.- Dijo burlona la muchacha pelinegra al tratar de destapar la lata de atún.

-¡No molestes!- Dijo el albino de nuevo corte con sonrisa rascándose la cabeza, entendiendo aquello como algo muy cercano a un halago de parte suyo. Y continuaron con sus labores triviales hasta la hora de dormir.

……………&&&&&…………………….

Un agudo dolor en su vientre la despertó a la media noche. Se levantó asustada sospechando la inesperada llegada del mes. -¡Rayos! ¿Por qué justo ahora?- Se quejó en susurro, para acercarse a sus cajones y buscar el pequeño sobre… pero recordó que por cortesía de cierto indelicado ya no tenía ni uno solo. Como el asunto no podía hacerse esperar, resolvió salir a diez cuadras de una droguería cercana de veinte y cuatro horas de servicio al público.

Tomó las llaves de la casa y se deslizó en puntitas hasta la puerta. Faltaban cuatro cuadras para llegar al negocio, cuando sintió a sus espaldas unos pasos en dirección suya. Los sentidos de alerta se activaron inevitablemente y por inercia, aumentó el ritmo de su caminar…sus nervios hicieron acto de presencia cuando los pies ajenos agilizó hacia su persona. No aguantó más la presión y arrancó a correr hacia cualquier callejón, pero el personaje tras suyo emprendió también carrera para darle alcance…

-Aaaammmm- Fué el grito que acalló una mano grande de la boca femenina tan pronto la tomó del brazo.

-¡SSSHHHHH! ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan escandalosa?- Ella conocía esa voz… y también al dueño de los ojos dorados. -¿Se puede saber qué haces a estas horas por aquí?-

- ¡Ioammm ómoo Je ajeve ajuta ají!- Se escuchó el reclamo ahogado de la chica aún teniendo su boca aprisionada por la mano.

-¿Qué?...ops… ¡perdón!- quitó la mano al darse cuenta de que tenía enmudecida a la chica.

-¡IDOTA! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A ASUSTARME ASÍ?- Manoteó a su compañero sin misericordia.

Minutos después de que la chica se recuperó del susto, ambos emprendieron camino hacia la droguería… -No me has dicho a qué venimos a la droguería- habló el joven ya a la puerta de la estancia.

-Y tú no me has dicho por qué me perseguías…-

-¡Ah! Eso…pues escuché la puerta y luego me dí cuenta de que no estabas durmiendo…así que decidí perseguirte para asegurarme de que no estés en ningún negocio ilícito como prostitución, drogas o tráfico de armas…- bromeaba desde adentro de la droguería, esperando a que el tendero apareciera.

Aome sonrió ante la desfachatez de la respuesta, pero en su interior sabía que él lo hacía porque la estaba protegiendo ¿De qué? ¡Ni idea! Fácilmente podría decirse que de los peligros de la calle, pero resulta que la droguería se encontraba cerca de la estación de policías, no muy lejos de la casa, y por lo tanto, el sector era uno de los más seguros de la ciudad. Dejó de pensar, para encontrarse con una señora de cuarenta años y pico, tras las vitrinas…

-¿En qué puedo servirte?- Ofreció amablemente la empleada del negocio.

-Si bueno…esto…mmm… ¿tienes toallas?- Preguntó tímidamente y en voz baja. Agradecía que Inuyasha la acompañara, pero para estos asuntos, prefería estar sola.

-¿Sales a media noche para comprar toallas? ¿Las que hay en el gabinete no son suficientes? Eres obsesiva con las compras- Interrumpió distraído el muchacho sin descifrar lo que su compañera pedía.

-¡No necesito ese tipo de toallas! Y no soy obsesiva con las compras.- Lo miró de reojo queriéndolo fusilar por su ignorancia y falta de delicadeza.

-¿Entonces?- Interrogó inocente, estando muy ajeno al sonrojo de la vergüenza de su compañera.

-¡Toallas femeninas, de las higiénicas idiota!- Elevó la voz más de lo necesario.

La miró de manera desinteresada y aportó -Eso explica tu humor de estos días- se recargó el joven en el mostrador para verla de reojo. -¿Y no podías esperar hasta mañana?-

-¡NO! ¡No podía esperar hasta mañana! Y no estaría a estas horas de la noche aquí, si "alguien" no hubiera gastado mis toallas higiénicas para limpiar las pinturas del piso del baño.- Espetó iracunda.

-¿Y de cuáles necesitas?- Preguntó amablemente la señora, riendo por la absurda discusión de los tortolitos (desde su punto de vista claro estaba).

-Una que tenga alas, de tela ultra absorbente, pero no de malla, de olor neutro…y preferiblemente que sea de la marca Stay free o Nosotras.- Habló el muchacho en lugar de la chica. Al sentir el escrutinio visual de Aome en su nuca giró para verla y pronunciar -¿¡QUÉ!?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cambiaste de carrera y ahora eres ginecólogo?- Enarcó una ceja en la espera de una respuesta.

-Después de la gran pérdida de mis condones, mis revistas play boy y ¡MÍ CABELLO!… ¿creíste que no me iba a vengar? Estaba buscando en tus cajones para devolverte el favor, pero lo único que encontré fué tu paquete de toallas.- Confesó el sinvergüenza, sin remordimiento, para luego concluir - a demás, tu período es muy regular; nunca se retraza más de tres días lo cual es saludable para una joven de tu edad, por lo tanto, no requiere de toallas más grandes ni de otras categorías…-

-Conoces muy bien el ciclo menstrual de tu esposa- sonreía la señora, pasando el paquete.

-Sip…bueno, pues hay receso obligatorio- dijo con doble sentido y picardía ante la sonrojada chica quién aclaró atropelladamente…

-¡NO ES MI ESPOSO!-

-Ella tiene razón…no soy su esposo…porque ¡Soy su amante!...su esposo está viajando.-

El chistecito picante, hizo que la señora se ofendiera y les reprendiera y sermoneara por media hora más. Aome salió sonrojada y abochornada, junto al cínico burlón que no dejó de carcajear sino hasta seis cuadras después.

La llegada del primer día, le vino con todas las de la ley…y aquello indicaba también cólicos y baja de tensión. Dos cuadras antes de llegar a la residencia, Aome palideció y al instante descendieron sus fuerzas…

-¿Qué sucede?- Se preocupó Inuyasha tras sujetarla de la cintura.

-Necesito una píldora para los cólicos menstruales… ¡Dios! Hace mucho que no me llegaba de esta manera… ¡es horrible!- Se encogió del dolor sin poder sostenerse más.

El albino la tomó en brazos para terminar el trayecto lo más rápido posible y la depositó en la cama de la siempre debatida alcoba. Instantes después, apareció con el vaso de agua y ¡una! Píldora (la experiencia le advirtió que no se arriesgara a que Aome la buscara en el botiquín, pues no quería lidiar con otra "intoxicación").

-Ten- depositó el medicamento en la mano femenina y se quedó sentado a un lado de la cama, esperando a que el efecto de la píldora le calmara el dolor. Pero no se fué hasta que ella quedó durmiendo plácidamente. Antes de desaparecer por la puerta, giró para verla por última vez, y entonces, nació el interrogante que tanto temía… _¿Qué es ella para ti? ¿Por qué la buscaste ese día cuando ella estaba bajo el árbol con el traje de novia? ¿Qué es ella para ti? ¿Por qué cuando la tomas en brazos…no quieres soltarla después? ¿Qué es ella para ti? ¿Desde cuándo te ves en la necesidad de protegerla? ¿Qué es ella para ti? ¿Por qué ardes en celos cuando un hombre que no sea tú, se acerca a tu mojigata? ¿Qué es ella para ti? ¿Por qué el corazón te reclama cuando ella no duerme a tu lado buscando calor? ¿Qué es ella para ti? ¿Estás dispuesto a dejarla ir cuando se cumplan los ocho meses del trato? ¿Qué es ella para ti?..._

El orgullo floreció sobre su sinceridad y se mintió a sí mismo tratando de convencerse en un murmullo -Una arrimada…eso es ella para mí…y yo…solo soy un pedante embustero que quiere tapar el sol con un dedo.-

* * *

Paseaba por el centro comercial, para comprar unos libros de su carrera. Era sábado, y el ocaso ya estaba aproximándose. Llevaba su bolso pesado, pero antes de regresar a la casa, decidió vitriniar un rato por los lugares. Paseando su vista por entre la multitud, el instinto le recordó la presencia de alguien de su pasado…-¿Hoyo?- Murmuró a casi cinco metros a las espaldas de los protagonistas de su atención no merecida…viendo a su ex – prometido caminar al lado de una mujer rubia, la misma peliteñida enmarañada. Estaban observando unos estantes de ropas de bebés… ¿?... -¿Bebés?- dedicó unos minutos más a su campo visual, descubriendo una barriguita sobresaliente de la entrometida indeseada.

Allí estaba Hoyo, consintiendo el vientre de ¡ESA! Y estaban hablando como si ella no existiera. Inevitablemente escuchó la conversación sobre ir a un sitio llamado Kalúa, en el centro de la ciudad, esa misma noche para despejarse del estrés laboral que los ahogaban. Aome decidió alejarse antes de ser vista…no quería más humillaciones…no quería verlo… ¡La estúpida estaba esperando un bebé de él! ¡Del hombre que había considerado el padre de sus hijos!...y caminó mecánicamente en dirección a la casa.

Y otra vez estaba con la depresión. No hacía mucho se recuperó del bajo golpe…pero el que más dolió fué aquel, la familia feliz. Abrazó la almohada recostada en el sillón de la sala. No sabía si sentirse triste, furiosa u ofendida. Eran tres fuertes emociones haciendo debate dentro de ella. Cuando había entrado a la casa, lo primero que hizo fué desocupar con rabia sus cajones de lencería, ropa interior nueva y baby dolls, que había comprado para lucir en la luna de miel y en su nueva vida de casada…pero ya no valía la pena seguir guardando mugreras del pasado.

Inuyasha entró a la sala, sin percatarse del estado anímico de su compañera… -y me dicen a mí el vago…- empezó con sus típicas burlas. Al sentir que la mojigata no se había mosqueado, se acercó a ella. La vió introvertida, seria, pero sobre todo perdida.

-¿Qué te pasa?- agitó la mano enfrente de sus ojos para llamar la atención.

-Pasa…que el idiota va a ser papá…pero no soy yo la que va a dar a luz a su hijo…-reprimió un sollozo.

-¿De quién hablas?- se sentó en el otro mueble confundido.

-¿DE QUIÉN MÁS? ¡PUES DE HOYO! EL IDIOTA ESTABA PASEANDO POR EL CENTRO COMERCIAL EXHIBIENDO A SU NUEVA FAMILIA…esa tonta por la que me dejó ahora espera un hijo suyo…al juzgar por la barriga debe tener unos cuatro meses…- terminó de responder con amargura después de haber gritado.

Y otra vez el nombre de Hoyo era pronunciado por sus labios. ¡Como lo odiaba! ¡Odiaba verla así por él! Pero se contuvo en rabia y trató de hablar apaciblemente…

-puede que ahora no lo veas así…pero era lo mejor. Ya te diste cuenta de la clase de hombre que es él. Y Hoyo lamentará el haberte perdido.- Genial, ahora el vago aconsejando a la psicóloga. Si ella se empeñaba a continuar con esa depresión, Inuyasha empezaría a cobrar sus sesiones terapéuticas.

Aome meditó un poco las palabras de su compañero. _-¿Lamentará haberla perdido? ¿Y por qué no hacérselo saber esa misma noche en Kalúa?-_ Interrogó mentalmente la joven atando cabos para un nuevo plan. -¿Conoces a una casa de empeño de joyas?-

* * *

CONTINUARÁ.....


	8. Chapter 8

**SEXTA REGLA: Si te reprenden por flojo…finge prestar atención y remordimiento (2 parte.)**

**....&&&&&.......**

-¿Por qué quieres vender el anillo de compromiso que te dió Hoyo?- Interrogó Inuyasha, después de haber sido arrastrado hasta una compra-venta de joyas. Pero no sin antes, ser obligado por Aome, a vestir el traje sexy de ejecutivo negro de camisa roja que llevó la semana pasada a la empresa en su primer día.

-Porque Hoyo pagó de su bolsillo un anillo de diamante de ¡ocho kilates! ¿Sabés qué significa?- Reía maquiavélicamente la joven sacando la cajita transparente que llevaba el valioso objeto. Después de haber obligado a Inuyasha vestir elegante, Aome no se había quedado atrás, y decidió estrenarse un juego de ropa interior nueva, de negro encaje. Luego, buscó el vestido del mismo color, de ligero escote y ajustado a su cintura. No era tan largo pero tampoco tan corto, escasamente permitía alucinar con el par de hermosas piernas.

-Significa… ¿que lo venderás y mandarás el dinero para que lo reciba a tu familia? - Trató de ser persuasivo el muchacho, para evitar que la chica hiciera alguna otra locura.

-No del todo. Los ocho kilates de diamante, no sólo será enviada una parte a mi familia…la otra, significa ¡cuatro kilates de diversión!- Y sin decir más, aferró su cartera de cuero a su hombro y se adentró al negocio, jalando consigo al pobre muchacho, quien presentía una noche larga de despecho obligatorio.

* * *

Entraron al club Kalúa, y apartaron unos puestos cerca de la pista de baile. Aome descargó su cartera sobre la mesa sentándose junto a Inuyasha. Era aún temprano, por lo tanto no había mayor movimiento. Los ojos chocolates pasearon impaciente por toda la estancia buscando a alguien en particular.

-¿A quién buscas?- Preguntó Inuyasha sin mirarle. Pues se le veía inquieta desde hacía rato.

-A nadie.- Mintió con fingida inocencia.

Él conocía esa mirada. Tantas estrategias de guerras locas dieron sus frutos y la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo tramaba la despechada empedernida. Pero en vez de gastar energías en descifrar la situación, tomó la mano de la joven y la llevó a la pista de baile.

Aome no se resistió y correspondió la invitación de su compañero. Se quedaron bebiendo unas copas, charlando y bailando aproximadamente por cuarenta y cinco minutos. Los ojos dorados reconoció a alguien entre la gente…nunca fueron presentados formalmente, pero lo conocía por la muchas fotos que Aome tenía de él y que también quemó hasta el punto de incendiar la casa. –Así que Hoyo es tu objetivo- dijo al oído de la muchacha que se encontraba de espaldas al público.

-¿Qué?- Interrogó algo avergonzada por la rápida deducción acertada de Inuyasha. No se puso a pensar en si a él le molestaría ser usado por esa noche.

-No te hagas la inocente. ¿Piensas utilizarme para darle celos a Hoyo?- Habló en tono burlón sin rastros de enojo. Tenía una mano sujetando la de ella, y con la otra en la cintura.

-Sip…jejeje..algo así.- confesó tímida.

-No te funcionará. Hoyo te conoce y sabe que no te encarrilarías tan rápido con un chico. Ya olvídalo, y mejor disfruta tu tiempo de soltería. Disfruta a tu familia, a tus amigos, disfrútame a mí…- sugería entre sonrisa, logrando que la chica se calmara.

-¿Me está viendo?- preguntó curiosa después de minutos de silencio.

-No. Parece que no se ha dado cuenta de tu presencia, a demás…viene acompañado…- dijo entre cortado, temiendo la reacción de su compañera.

Aome miró sobre su hombro disimuladamente, y los vió muy acaramelados…cuadro que le hubiera encantado borrar de su memoria. Se detuvo bruscamente y se dirigió a su mesa. Inuyasha le siguió sin mencionar palabra alguna.

Estaba más deprimida que cuando los vió en la tarde. Lo que había empezado a consumir por copas, ahora lo hacía por botellas, llenando la mesa de vasos y vidrios de alcohol. Inuyasha sabía que para ésta situación, era bueno que uno de los dos conservara la sobriedad, así que decidió por tomar moderadamente en contraste con su compañera.

-Nos vamos. No vas a beber más Aome.- determinó decidido, levantándose de su silla para convidar a la chica.

-¡No quiero irme! Quiero darle de su propia medicina.- se resistió la joven desde su puesto. –No quiero que él piense que me dejó desvastada, herida y perdida…-

-¡Pero sí te dejó desvastada, herida y perdida…!-

-¡Pero él no tiene por qué saberlo!-

-Aome, él no vale la pena- trató de apaciguar.

-Él no vale la pena… ¡Pero yo sí! …me hizo sentir de lo peor… no fuí más que su trapo sucio de repuesto-

Inuyasha comprendió el significado de aquellas palabras. Quería consolarla pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero sus pensamientos y toda estrategia de alentarla fueron interrumpidos por la voz femenina…

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Interrogó la muchacha.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que Hoyo me engañaba, ¿Cómo lo supiste?- Volvió a interrogar con la curiosidad de un niño ante un tema tan delicado, algo parecido como el saber cómo llegaban los bebés a este mundo. O por lo menos ésta fué la actitud incómoda que mostró Inuyasha al dudar en responder…entonces se limitó a titubear…

-Fué…fué mera coincidencia- mintió con escasa astucia.

-¡Dímelo! ¿Cómo lo sabías? ¿Lo habías visto con otra antes?- Suplicó una respuesta sin más rodeos, por lo que Inuyasha no pudo tolerar más y decidió aclarar…

-Nunca nos hemos presentado formalmente. Sólo lo conozco por las fotos que rompiste y quemaste.- Volvió a tomar asiento para continuar con su relato…-Aome, seré un vago mantenido, pero si en algo tengo experiencia, es en leer e interpretar la actitud de un hombre frente a una mujer porque yo le he vivido y visto en otros. Ahora bien, respecto a lo que me preguntas, me fué muy fácil deducirlo y para responderte debes darte cuenta de los obsequios que te daba Hoyo.-

-¿Qué tienen que ver los obsequios de Hoyo?- Preguntó inocente sin saber a dónde iba a parar el asunto.

Inuyasha la observó detenidamente y suspiró con pesar, al darse cuenta de la ingenuidad de la chica, así que continuó con su relato…-tienen que ver mucho. Te caracterizas por ser una muchacha sencilla y modesta. Jamás te ha interesado el lujo ni las apariencias y de eso me pude dar cuenta desde el mismo instante en que Seshomaru te llevó a la casa. Hoyo de antemano lo sabía, puesto que era tu novio de hacía tiempo. El asunto es, que él siempre te mandaba regalos costosos. En el poco tiempo que llevábamos viviendo, pude contar hasta diez vestidos, zapatos y joyas de fina marca…-

-Pues él estaba ganando bien…sólo quería consentirme o algo por el estilo…o al menos eso pensé- argumentó en vano la chica, con la curiosidad a flor de piel, en busca de una pronta respuesta que le fué dada en ese preciso instante…

-Los regalos que te hacía Hoyo, son los típicos regalos de un hombre que quiere comprar su tranquilidad. La infracción que cometía, la abogaba por desorbitarte en "detalles" como si quisiera compensar alguna especie de perdón. Esos obsequios, eran los obsequios de un hombre con remordimiento de conciencia…lo sé por experiencia…provengo de ese mundo. No te mentí, pero tampoco tenía cómo probártelo…y al igual, no nos teníamos la suficiente confianza para tratar de esos temas tan delicados.- Terminó de confesar el joven para la pesadumbre emocional de la muchacha quien no dijo más, ni reprochó a su ingenuidad.

-Usé los regalos de Hoyo porque pensé que me los enviaba por amor…más nunca porque realmente me gustaran. - Rió con nostalgia, logrando sacar una sincera sonrisa al atractivo acompañante de su lado, y en el que se le atravesó una loca idea -¡Ya sé!- Afirmó eufórica la joven. –Finge ser mi novio esta noche- y sin pedir permiso, arrastró a Inuyasha hacia la pista tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

-Es de marca Gucci, ¡ten más cuidado!- se quejó el albino. Después vió a Aome muy melosa abrazándolo del cuello… -¿Qué haces?-

-¿No se supone que seas mi novio por esta noche?- Continuó con su papel de empalagosa.

-Sólo estás haciendo el ridículo- disimulaba Inuyasha en la pista de baile.

-¡Inuyasha tienes que ayudarme! ¡Por favor! Te lo suplico…finge ser mi novio sólo por ésta noche. Prometo no molestarme en lo que me queda de estadía en la casa.-

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué gano a cambio?- Interrogó divertido en la espera de una respuesta loca.

-¿Qué pides?- Devolvió con interrogatorio y picardía.

-Pues…mmmm…- levantó la vista hacia el techo como si allí se encontrara la respuesta.

-¡No seré tu esclava otra vez! Y menos si es esclavitud sexual- aclaró la pelinegra entre risas para lograr sacar un puchero de derrota al albino.

-Lo de esclava sexual no se me había ocurrido antes…- comentó divertido, pero borró su sonrisa para hablar con seriedad esta vez… -No soy muy sensato, ni sabio, pero sé que la forma más saludable de salir del despecho, es superarlo con la frente en alto.- seguía rígido Inuyasha en pleno baile, ante la melosería mal intencionada de Aome.

-¡Por favor!- juntó sus manos en señal de ruego e hizo su mejor cara de corderito degollado.

-Si tuviera que fingir que somos novios, lo primero que haría sería agarrarte del trasero.- amenazó para hacerla desistir.

-¡BIEN! ¡Como quieras!- desistió según los planes. Pero ahora la acompañaba la desilusión y la tristeza. Unas lágrimas trataron de salir de sus ojos, pero se camufló entre la multitud hacia los baños llevándose su cartera y abandonando en breve a su compañero de la noche, de la casa, de cuarto, del despecho, de luto, de batalla, de duelo…entre otras cosas más.

…….&&&&&……

Al quedar solo en la pista, Inuyasha decidió acercarse a las barras a pedir una soda para Aome. Alguien se acercó a él muy amablemente, pero le aborreció en el primer instante por ser el causante de todos los males de Aome…y de los suyos.

-Hola.- saludó con sonrisa el muy idiota. -¿No eres el hermano menor del señor Taisho?-

-Sí, hola- se vió obligado a responder el saludo. Lo que faltaba, el idiota también es del cosmos de los negocios, y tenía que conocer a su hermano….este mundo es un pañuelo.

-Distingo a tu hermano. Es un gran ejecutivo y le tengo mucho respeto. Lo conocí en un viaje de negocios en China. Te reconocí por una foto que Seshomaru carga en su billetera en el que estás con tu sobrina.- Continuó la molesta conversación jamás pedida.

¡Cómo olvidar ese viaje de negocios! Si fué cuando le tocó ser de niñera con Aome para su sobrina. ¿Seshomaru cargaba una foto de él con Lin? Otra cualidad que descubrió en el témpano de su hermano sin proponérselo…la estima. Aunque no tenía el más mínimo interés en entablar una conversación, se aventuró a preguntar -¿vienes con tu esposa? -

-Ella no es mi esposa. La mamá de mi hijo pero no mi esposa.- Aclaró.

_-¿No tienen nada serio excepto, un hijo de por medio? Entonces… ¿por qué tan acaramelados?-_ Pensaba Inuyasha dentro de sí, para luego aceptar ayudar a su compañera, pues ese tipo realmente no valía sus lágrimas. –Yo vengo con mi novia.- dijo en voz alta, bebiendo una copa.

-¿Dónde está?- Preguntó con sonrisa.

-Se encuentra en el baño. Voy a llevarle unos tragos…pues hoy estamos celebrando nuestro aniversario…y terminaremos de celebrar en la cama.- mintió con picardía.

-¿Cuánto llevan de novios?- Preguntó el baboso sin saber lo que le esperaba.

-¿Exactamente?...vamos a cumplir los seis meses. Justo después de que ella terminó con un cretino, mal nacido, embustero…un zopenco que tenía pensado llevarla al altar. Nunca lo conocí, pero me alegra de que los planes no resultaran…pues ahora tengo en mis brazos ¡y en mi cama! a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo.- Bebió otro sorbo de su copa con malévola sonrisa.

-Me parece conocida la historia del cretino.- Confesó Hoyo con amargo sabor.

-¡Bien! Te dejo…iré a buscar a mi consentida.- se despedía del muchacho, pero antes de irse, le confesó entre líneas… -No sé por qué, pero eres a la primera persona que le digo…pienso proponerle matrimonio a ella esta misma noche.- Su rostro denotaba seriedad, pero en su interior estaba muerto de la risa por la cara de abnegación que verá en Hoyo cuanto se enterara de que se trataba de Aome.

-¿No te parece algo apresurado?- interrogó con inocente sonrisa.

-No necesito tres años para saber que ella es la indicada. Pobre del imbécil que no aprovechó la oportunidad…pero le estoy eternamente agradecido por dejarla para mí.- Terminó de decir para retirarse con los tragos, dejando a un desilusionado y pensativo muchacho sobre la barra.

……&&&&&…….

Se limpió la cara y retocó el maquillaje para no dejar evidencias de lágrimas. Se disponía acercarse a la mesa, pero su pequeña cintura fué sugestivamente atrapada por dos grandes manos. -¿Estás lista novia mía?- Interrogó la voz grave con travesura, que dejó confundida a la muchacha.

-¿Qué haces Inuyasha?- Trató de zafarse, por lo que el muchacho apretó aún más el agarre.

-Actúo como el novio que deseas para esta noche.- Iba hablando a la vez que la empujaba delicadamente hacia la pista de baile.

-¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?- Seguía incrédula ante el cambio repentino.

-Tuve una entretenida conversación con tu ex. Y la verdad…no sé que le ves a ese desgarbado de la patagonia.-

-¿QUÉ? ¿Te dijo algo de mí? ¿Me vió? ¿Le contaste de mí?- interrogaba impaciente por una respuesta.

-¡Ya! ¡Tranquila! Después te cuento…primero lo primero…él no te ha visto, pero le dije que traje a mi novia para celebrar nuestro aniversario de seis meses juntos…así que manos a la obra…-

Inuyasha se acercó al DJ y pidió una canción específica. –Espero que sepas bailar ritmo latino.- sugirió, tomándola de la cintura en la espera de la canción, que en esos momentos sonó…

(Dímelo, Marck Anthony)

"La gente anda diciendo por ahí  
que tú quisieras acercarte a mí  
si tú supieras que te quiero amar  
que hasta el cielo te quiero llevar, oh no

Aome empezó a bailar tímidamente, mientras Inuyasha giraba a su alrededor…

no me dejes solo con mi corazón  
que está enloquecido con esta pasión  
si es que me deseas, nena dímelo,  
porque por tu amor estoy muriendo yo

-¿Para qué me pides que sea tu novio si piensas actuar como monja?- Reclamó el albino sin dejar de bailar.

ay dímelo, ven dímelo  
porque por tu amor estoy muriendo yo  
ay dímelo, ven dímelo (don´t leave me all alone)  
porque por tu amor estoy muriendo yo…

-¿Y qué se supone que haga yo como tu novia?-

si yo pudiera acariciar tu piel  
tu cuerpo entero quiero conocer  
esta pasión no me deja dormir  
este deseo no me deja vivir, oh

-Para empezar…puedes moverte más sensual…pues ya que le dije a Hoyo que tú y yo mmmmm….- dudó si debía continuar la conversación por esa línea.

-¿Que tú y yo…qué?- se quedó en la espera de una respuesta, moviendo suavemente las caderas, ante los lujuriosos ojos de los hombres del recinto.

no me dejes solo con mi corazón  
que está enloquecido con esta pasión  
si es que me deseas, nena dímelo,  
porque por tu amor estoy muriendo yo

-Que…mmmm..jejejej…no sé por qué, pero tengo la leve impresión de que Hoyo piensa que tú y yo tenemos relaciones sexuales..jejejej ¡Qué cosas! ¿No?- sudó frío ante la confesión…pues no se puso a pensar en si Aome estaría de acuerdo. -¡Ah! También le dije que esta noche te iba a proponer matrimonio..jejejej-

-¿Que hiciste qué?- Gritó iracunda ante la desfachatez.

ay dímelo, ven dímelo,  
porque por tu amor estoy muriendo yo  
(don´t leave me all alone)  
ay dímelo, ven dímelo,  
porque por tu amor estoy muriendo yo  
(don´t leave me all alone)

-¡Oye! No lo hice con malas intenciones, sólo pretendía ayudarte- barato argumento para alguien tan elegante.

-¡Bien! ¿Pero por qué ese tipo de mentira?-

la gente anda diciendo por ahí  
que tú quisieras acercarte a mí

-Nada le duele más a un hombre que perder ante una mujer. Hoyo creía que te tendría segura en su bolsillo y se consideró en el derecho de cachonearte con otra, mientras se casaban para que tú le suplieras las necesidades. Ahora, cuando piense que te entregaste a otro en tiempo record, le dolerá y su hombría quedará en el piso, y más aún, si piensa que te vas a casar tan pronto…- terminó de formular el plan con sonrisa de confianza excesiva.

-¡Eres un genio novio mío!- Besó de un sopetón la mejilla varonil, para luego continuar en el juego de la novia de la noche.

si tú supieras que te quiero amar  
que hasta el cielo te quiero llevar, oh no…"

-Acércate más a mí…parece que ya te vió el idiota…- aconsejó a su bailarina, quien empezó a mover las caderas al son de la música, para arrimarse seductoramente a Inuyasha… -¡Muy bien! Sigue así…porque ahora no te despega el ojo… ¡Pero no voltees a mirarlo porque sino lo estropearás! Es mejor que Hoyo piense que no lo has visto…así parecerá más real…- reía el albino, sujetando indecentemente la cintura de la joven para pasear su mano por toda sus curvas.

-¡A tus órdenes novio mío…!- contestó burlona la joven, con el efecto de los tragos en su cabeza haciendo de ella más extrovertida corporalmente…pero aún conservaba la conciencia y la cordura, que era lo importante.

……&&&&&……

La música continuó sin descanso…también el baile candente de dos jóvenes con aspiraciones promiscuas (desde el punto de vista de los demás). Inuyasha continuaba en el juego de la seducción, pero que para él había pasado a un segundo plano…el del anhelo y las ansias profunda. Permitió que sus manos continuaran aprisionando el menudo cuerpo que no presentaba defensa alguna. Se olvidó del objetivo de su compañera, y empezó besando con palmo la blanca epidermis. Sin cautela dejó que las manos pasearan por la pequeña figura, caderas, espalda, piernas…

Aome se dejó llevar del recreativo momento, permitiendo que las manos masculinas contonearan en sus caderas sin perder el ritmo. Después del movido estilo musical, pasaron a una balada, en el que juntaron en acuerdo mutuo, silenciosamente los cuerpos. Inuyasha quitó las manos de la cadera, para ceñir sus brazos a la diminuta cintura y ella a la vez, se colgó del cuello de su camisa roja, quedando su boca en la oreja de éste…

-Bailas muy bien…- halagó la chica al oído sensible, haciendo que la piel de éste se erizara.

-Tanto tiempo de farra dieron sus frutos…- trató de sonar seguro, intentando de ignorar el inevitable cosquilleo en su piel. No era la primera vez que la tenía cerca suyo, pero sí la primera vez que podía posesionarse de ella de alguna manera. Entonces comprendió que no necesitaba de la lujuria y ser objeto sexual para disfrutar la compañía de una dama. –y tú no lo haces tan mal…- devolvió con sonrisa el halago …ya no le importaba si se moría de diabetes al enfrentar las orbes chocolates, puesto que la castaña mirada lucía espléndida.

No sabía si era el efecto del alcohol, pero Inuyasha estaba tremendamente sensual, caballeroso, encantador….no habían suficientes adjetivos de este tipo para describirlo en estos momentos. Agradeció que él estuviera allí, con ella una vez más…él había estado más tiempo con ella que el mismo Hoyo, él conocía más facetas de ella que el mismo Hoyo, él podía saber sus necesidades sin siquiera mencionarlo muchísimo mejor que el mismo Hoyo… ¡DIOS! Él había estado todo el tiempo con su familia mientras ella transitaba en coma…el idiota de Hoyo ni siquiera la llamó. Sentía que le debía tanto al galán que ahora bailaba a su lado, que de un momento a otro, empezó a reprocharse por recibir el dinero mensual que Seshomaru ponía en su cuenta…y sin más premeditaciones, se fué acercando decididamente a los labios provocativos…

Inuyasha había percibido cuando los ojos de Aome se posaron en sus labios y se los humedeció tan inocentemente, haciendo de ello una indirecta invitación para ser poseídos por ella…para él no era extraño que una mujer tomara la iniciativa, pero sí el de estar dispuesto y querer someterse a las necesidades femeninas, a sus antojos, a cambio de nada.

Nunca dejaron de bailar durante el profundo beso. Se olvidaron que todo debía tratarse de una actuación, de un juego que no implicaba sentimientos de por medio que no fuera el despecho, la venganza y el desquite. Inuyasha tuvo que romper con el mágico momento al descubrir que no sólo su virilidad, sino también todo lo que era él, estaba pidiendo más que una noche excepcional en cama caliente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo miedo. No, ¡por primera vez en su vida! Tuvo miedo de enfrentarse a la realidad…miedo a declarar que la necesitaba como a un drogadicto a su heroína personal…tuvo miedo de ser usado por ella para que luego lo desechara…tuvo miedo a perderla…tuvo miedo de no volver a sentirse así con nadie más… pues sospechaba que de ésta caída él nunca se recuperaría…. ¿Qué te ha hecho esa?...La soltó abruptamente como manos en el fuego para luego tartamudear….

-¡Su..susususu..suficiente! Creo que Hoyo quedó más que convencido…- señaló el puesto vacío en el que minutos anteriores había estado el espectador objetivo.

……………&&&&……………………

Aome estaba caminando (o al menos trataba) descalza por la mitad de la calle abrazando a una botella de vino. Inuyasha le seguía desde atrás con los tacones en su mano que ella se había quitado, cuidando de sus pasos irregulares para que no se fuera a caer. El silencio había sido sepulcral y el sendero largo.

Por muy borracha que estuviera, ella reconocería a esa maldita placa, del maldito carro del maldito dueño. Y así era, el muy mal nacido tenía estacionado su vehículo en un motel. -¿Con que Hoyo pasa aquí su calentura con la aparecida esa?- se detuvo frente a la residencia mirando el edificio de costosa y lujuriosa reputación.

Inuyasha miró al cielo y rogó que a ella no se le fuera a atravesar otra maravillosa idea. Si era preciso, se volvería sacerdote, buda, mahoma… ¡lo que fuera! Con tal de no lidiar con otro absurdo momento. Respiró profundo y tomó del brazo a Aome -supongo que el mal nacido de su ex -prometido debe estar ocupado ahora….mejor vamos a dormir Aome- suplicó halándola lejos del edificio, que estaba atestado de vehículos, motivo por el cual, Hoyo debió dejar estacionado su carro arrimado en la salida.

-¡Oh no no no no! Hoyo tiiieeene que darse cuenta, hip, de lo que pueeede hacer su patito- se soltó del agarre la pelinegra para agarrar una piedra y estrellarla contra el parabrisas.

Inuyasha estaba con los ojos cerrados y masajeándose la sien tan pronto Aome se había soltado de su mano. El estruendo de algo estrellándose y rompiéndose le obligó a abrir los ojos con susto, para descubrir la locura de su compañera -¡¡¡¡Aome esto es delincuencia!!!- Y volvió a tomarla de los brazos, impidiendo a que lanzara una segunda roca.

-¡¡¡¡DÉJAME… ESE IDIOTA TIENE QUE PAGAR!!!!- Siguió forcejeando la ebria con nuevas aspiraciones a vandalismo, siendo arrastrada por Inuyasha.

Una patada sin querer en el duro abdomen, la liberó de su guardián del despecho, para escaparse y apresurarse a tomar otras tres piedras y estrellarlas por segunda vez, tercera, ¡cuarta vez! a las ventanas del vehículo.

-¡¡YA BASTA AOME!!- Se recuperó del golpe en su estómago, para cargarse sobre su hombro a la loca que profería contra el ex – prometido. Las alarmas de otros carros se activaron ante el barullo, secundado por el sonido de la sirena policial. Inuyasha emprendió carrera a la deriva, llevándose al costal de huesos alcohólicos sobre él…pues no quería alargar su lista de reclusión por desacato a la autoridad y, estaba seguro de que Aome no quería iniciar con una.

* * *

Seshomaru se encontraba bebiendo copas en un fino bar-restaurante sentado frente a la ventana con una prodigiosa vista a la calle, acompañado de unos inversionistas de la empresa de mucha importancia, dejando a su pequeña Lin con Kágura por esa noche –Inuyasha se encargará de especificarles los datos sobre las finanzas, pues él habla perfecto el inglés y entiende esas cifras.-

-¿Inuyasha? ¿El vago mantenido? ¿El de malas compañías?- Preguntó uno de los hombres que ya conocía las referencias de la joyita de la familia.

-jejeje…eso era, era antes. Ahora está bien encaminado- se acomodaba Seshomaru el nudo de su corbata, pues de pronto el aire estaba faltando.

-¿Por qué tan seguro?- Interrogó otro desde su posición. Tenía un gesto demasiado serio, tanto, que el ejecutivo Taisho temió que los planes de negocios se fueran al piso por la falta de credibilidad.

-Ahora está en buena compañía, esto, esto, está con una psicóloga que lo ha ayudado mucho y, y, y pues ahora son muy buenos amigos y ya dejó de cometer tantas locuras…jejeje…sí…- trató de apaciguar la tensión el témpano de hombre ya a punto de derretirse y convenciendo a los hombres con sus palabras. Estaba bebiendo de su licor, cuando creyó ver por la ventana, el reflejo de los mencionados, correr en plena calle gritando y con la patrulla persiguiéndole…miró su copa de vino y la dejó de nuevo sobre la mesa. Pues estaba teniendo alucinaciones por la bebida y definitivamente, el que estaba corriendo con cierta pelinegra sobre su hombro, con una cartera y tacones en la mano no podía ser su hermano; y la que agitaba una botella de licor al aire y gritaba**: -¡HOYO GUEVÓN DE MIERDA MAL NACIDO VAYA PONERLE LOS CUERNOS A SU ABUELA! … ¡INUYASHA NOS ALCANZA LA POLICÍAAAAAAA!!!!!!....-** No se podría tratar de la sensata Aome que él conocía, pues ella no manejaba ese tipo de vocabulario, ni estaría borracha gritando a los cuatro vientos que su ex – prometido era un maricón y otras cosas más que por educación no se hizo mención.

-¡Qué escándalo!- Exclamó con fastidio uno de los hombres canosos de la reunión mirando hacia la ventana tratando de averiguar a quienes perseguían la policía.

-¡Jóvenes en vandalismo!- Negó otro con la cabeza desaprobando el ridículo momento. Para cuando vió al señor Taisho sudando y con cara de circunstancias decidió preguntar -¿Acaso conoces a esos muchachos escandalosos?-

Seshomaru reacomodó su rostro de abnegación por uno de frialdad, arrogancia y seguridad y bebiendo de su copa de vino respondió -¡NOP! ¡Nunca en mi vida los había visto!-

………………&&&&…………………

Después de correr cincuenta cuadras, saltar unos matorrales, meterse por unos callejones de dudosa procedencia…perdieron de vista a la patrulla de policía que los andaban persiguiendo cual delincuentes. Ahora Inuyasha sospechaba de una hernia umbilical, abdominal o tal vez testicular ya que sintió que algo le bajó por allá en el escroto…y era de entender, pues en toda la carrera, él estuvo cargando a Aome sobre su hombro.

Al dejarla en el suelo, se dió a la deliciosa tarea de descansar y respirar…no le quedó alientos para reclamarle a la tontarrona que sólo tenía coordinación para tomar la botella de vino, más no para sujetar su cartera y zapatillas.

…….&&&&…….

Gracias al chistecito del ejercicio no planeado, se encontraban cerca de la casa por lo que decidieron caminar lo que quedaba de trayecto. Aome después de haber carcajeado por diez minutos hasta el punto de la orina, la asfixia, el atoro y la resequedad en la garganta, guardó silencio el resto de la travesía, siendo condescendiente por primera vez con el joven quien la acompañó en su monomanía.

-¿Por qué Hoyo te llamaba Patito?- Rompió Inuyasha el mutismo, sosteniéndola ahora de un brazo al ver que tambaleaba más frecuente.

-Por…hip..poque…cuando yo ssstaba en, en el pimer semesttree de la universidad,….hip…..uachhhh- trasbocó detrás de un jardín residencial todo el contenido alcohólico de la noche. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y continuó el relato… - ¿En qué iiiiba?-

-En que estabas en el primer semestre de la universidad…- recordó Inuyasha sujetando su oscuro cabello para que no se fuera a untar de vómito, sin inmutarse por el asqueroso momento en el que transitaba su compañera. Pues en sus noches de vagabunderías había visto cosas peores.

-¡Ah sí! Estaba en, en el primer ..hip..hip…año de psicolooología haciendo un experimento con unos huevos de paticos…nacieron los bebé y creyeron que yo era su mamá y desde entonces duraron persiguiéndome dos meses…Hoyo me conoció con una fila de patos persiguiéndome por toda la facultad…- terminó la explicación recargándose en un muro lleno de grafitis ya a veinte cuadras de la casa. Por lo que Inuyasha la tomó de la cintura y la empujó suavemente para que siguiera caminando.

……&&&&&…..

Entraron a la casa en total oscuridad. La nitidez de los sentidos de la muchacha se vieron afectados por el alcohol, motivo por el cual se estrelló con todo a su paso…pues la muy tonta entró de primera sin esperar a que Inuyasha encendiera las luces… -¡Rayos! ¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué está ahí?- aquejó en improperios.

-Es el mueble… ¡y siempre ha estado ahí!- comentó divertido desde la puerta el joven, tras encender el interruptor de luz. Acto seguido, la haló del brazo para instalarla en la habitación del baño privado…por si tenía que trasbocar de nuevo, ya que pocas veces hacía las de caballero educado.

Se enjuagó la boca y se lavó la cara para quitarse el maquillaje restante. Todo esto lo hizo ante la expectante mirada del atractivo galán recargado en la puerta de la habitación, quien se resistió a salir, en la espera de que ella se acomodara en la cama y le viera dormir plácida y segura. Era extraño como alguien quien se empeñó la vida para sacarla de la casa, ahora la empeñaba para protegerla aún de enemigos invisibles como las pesadillas.

-¿No te cansas de observarme?- Pronunció provocativamente, acercándose a él con sigilo seductor.

-Quiero verte dormida…para estar tranquilo…- confesó con sonrisa. Pues aspiraba a que en la mañana siguiente, en medio de la resaca, ella se olvidara de la actitud sobre-protectora y posesiva de él…como también del beso.

Aome se lanzó como gata en celo sobre el muchacho, para embadurnarlo de besos y abrazos. Inuyasha no quería caer de nuevo en el juego y la apartó suavemente de sí con lamento y pesar…pues nunca se aprovecharía de una mujer en esas condiciones, y mucho menos si ésta se encontraba despechada y ¡menos! Si se trataba de su Aome… ¿su Aome? ¿Desde cuándo era su Aome? –Ya deja de jugar y mejor ve a dormir- retiraba las delicadas manos de los botones de su camisa roja, ya que la muy calentona le había despojado de su chaqueta.

-S…ssólo quería agradecerte….hip…hip- le robó un último beso en los labios antes de soltarlo del todo.

-Aome ya vete a dorm….. ¿Uh? ….¡MAMA MÍA!- fué el argumento interrumpido del albino, al ver a su compañera desabrocharse el negro vestido para quedar en fina lencería de dos piezas de encajes. Era una especie de corsé y pantys muy sensuales, adheridos con mucha lujuria en su blanca piel.

-Juenas noches …- Bostezó inocentemente la ebria, sin ser conciente de que había desatado los bajos instintos del único espectador que sudaba frío desde la puerta.

Inuyasha no toleró más los celos, al ver cómo la atrevida lencería de hermoso encaje rozaba la delicada piel de su compañera. ¡Era inaudito! Hasta juró ver cómo se burlaba de él una gota de sudor que rodaba sin escrúpulos sobre el bello escote de la nívea epidermis de la protagonista de sus locos sueños. ¡Oh no! ¡Esto no se iba a quedar así! Le enseñaría a esos provocadores majaderos que con Inuyasha Taisho nadie se metía. Reconoció para sus adentros que era muy estúpido sentir envidia por algo tan trivial como aquello; pero en esos momentos era preso de garrafal ansias lujuriosas, ya que desde hacía meses no probaba carne fresca. Mandó de vacaciones a la sensatez, a la razón, a la prudencia y a la reflexión para acercarse a ella en grandes zancadas antes de perderla de vista bajo las cobijas.

Unos fuertes brazos la tomaron desprevenida, seguido de desenfrenados besos de hambriento mendigo. Sin objetar, la chica se dejó tumbar a la cama para quedar a mercé de los mordiscos y caricias salvajemente sensuales y al mismo tiempo delicadas del galán.

Como pudo, el ansioso hombre se desvistió con mucha torpeza de sus ropas y zapatos, sin dejar de besar la tersa piel. Ya cuando pudo salir con mucho esfuerzo de sus pantalones (Se dice que con mucho esfuerzo, porque el desesperado no podía desabrochar la correa, ni encontrar los botones…ya que le fué fácil arrancarse la camisa, como cuando Hulk estaba en su transformación) se obligó a calmarse, para no alarmar ni mucho menos asustar a su damisela. Quedando en sus boxers negros, se dedicó a pasear los dedos y los labios empezando por los pies femeninos, luego por las largas y hermosas piernas y de paso hizo una nota mental de no volverla a llamar mojigata desgarbada, puesto nada tenía que ver sus insultos con aquella diosa de prendas íntimas. Con mucha paciencia, llegó al vientre plano, tratando de desabrochar el corsé quién tenía preso a las dos perfectas y suaves montañas de terciopelo…lo hacía con concentración y delicadeza, como si fina porcelana estuviera embistiendo. Los besos iban subiendo hasta el escote inicial…qué hermosa lucía, su respiración estaba relajada como para tratarse de su primera vez… lucía tranquila, lucía apacible, lucía serena, lucía… ¿uh?...

-Rrrrrmmm…zZZZZzzzZZZ….rrrrrrrrr…ZZZzzzZZZzzz- ¿Lucía dormida y roncando?

-¿Aome?- Zarandeó a la inerte de su compañera quien se había quedado fundida en la almohada tan pronto había descargado su cabeza. –Por favor no te duermas ahora…- Suplicó desganado hundiendo su cabeza sobre el pecho de la chica que ni bola le paraba. Se desplomó a un lado de ella, esperando poder tranquilizar a su sobre-calentura viril. Había sido la noche más extraña de su vida, y de cierta manera, agradecía que la muchacha se hubiera dormido a tiempo…pues no estaba seguro de poder parar ni mucho menos sabría cómo enfrentarla al día siguiente después de la locura.

La observó dormir como hace tanto tiempo ya lo hacía sin que se enterara. Acomodó con el dorso de sus dedos unos flequillos rebeldes que opacaban el bello rostro, y en un hilo de voz completó -Perdón…no sabía lo que hacía- le susurró al oído tras abrazarla y quedarse dormido sobre el hombro femenino.

……………&&&&&………………

_-No pienso ir…ya…estoy mejor…- trataba de argumentar._

_-¿Estás bien? - Interrogó incrédulo y sarcástico -¡CASI TE PIERDO!- No midió la magnitud significativa de sus palabras._

_- ¡CASI TE PIERDO! ¡CASI TE PIERDO! ¡CASI TE PIERDO! ¡CASI TE PIERDO!...-_

Era la primera vez que reparaba en aquellas palabras…no lo había meditado, creyendo que había sido una alucinación producida por la intoxicación de las píldoras. ¿Inuyasha le había dicho esas palabras?

La aurora llegó y con ella el dolor de cabeza y otros efectos de la resaca asomándose por su salud. Sintió algo tibio alrededor de su cintura y un peso en su hombro. Abrió lentamente los ojos y… -¡¡¡¡AAAAAAaaaaa!!!!!!!!!-

Inuyasha se levantó inevitablemente, tras sentir un puño en su cara y una patada en su abdomen, que lo tiró a varios metros de la cama -¿Ah? ¿QUÉ?- fué la asustada pregunta que le salió en medio de su atolondramiento estando aún en boxer. Vió a su compañera en el otro extremo, arrinconada en el suelo cubriéndose con la sábana de pies a cabeza -¡Pareces una ánima!-

-¿Qué hacías aquí y en ropa interior? ¡Rayos! ¿Qué hago yo en ropa interior durmiendo contigo? ¡Oh Dios!- se alarmó- ¿PERDÍ MI VIRGINIDAD Y NI SIQUIERA ME VOY A ACORDAR? ¿Y LA PERDÍ CONTIGO? ¡ESTO ES EL APOCALIPSIS!- Se golpeaba la cabeza con la pared temiendo la respuesta.

-Ah, es eso…sólo dormíamos…gracias por lo que me corresponde…me halagas- bostezó después de sobarse la mejilla del golpe. -¿Tanto escándalo por esto?-

-¿Cómo quieres que no esté asustada con semejante retrato?- Seguía sentada ocultando su medio desnudez y maldijo mentalmente el haber usado precisamente anoche la candente lencería.

-¿Semejante retrato? ¿Te parezco atractivo?- Se burlaba del sonrojo involuntario de su compañera envuelta como gusano con las sábanas.

-¡DÉJATE DE JUEGOS!- Exclamó fastidiosa entre gritos, cuando se percató de algo… -Si no pasó nada entre nosotros… ¿Por qué estás aquí en ropa interior…y…nuestra ropa se encuentra tirada en el suelo? ¡INUYASHA! ….¡Por favor dime la verdad!- Suplicó misericordia ante la burlesca sonrisa de su, su, su… ¿Qué se suponía que eran ellos ahora?

Inuyasha suspiró fuerte y puso sus manos en la cadera…-Pasó, que te habías quedado dormida. Una hora después estabas gritando y vine a ver qué era. Tenías otra pesadilla y me suplicaste que no me fuera, que me quedara aquí contigo…¡y te advierto que cuando llegué, tú ya te habías quitado el vestido! En medio de la noche, me dió mucho calor debido a los tragos y efectos del licor y me quité la ropa medio dormido… ¿Satisfecha?-

Era más que obvio que mentía, pero no podía decirle la verdad porque estaba en juego muchas cosas, y una de ellas era la dignidad de la muchacha y la otra, era el orgullo del casanova vagabundo…reconocer que la había deseado, equivalía reconocer a que sucumbió por una mujer por primera vez en su vida. Y ya que ella no se acordaba de nada… -Y te comento que casi me violas a punta de besos despechados… ¡Menos mal que quedaste noqueada con los tragos en tu cabeza! ¡Yo no hacía más que defenderme!...lo que me faltaba… cumplir el papel de novio en la cama no era parte del trato…- Trató de incriminar a la chica confundida; pues era una especie de venganza por hacer que la deseara tanto…y por dejarlo iniciado la noche anterior también.

…..&&&&&&…….

El mundo gira, gira y gira… ¡y la tonta giraba con él! Pues nunca en su vida había pasado por un guayabo. El agua fría de la ducha, tan sólo la despertó, pero se quedó con los efectos secundarios: Dolor de cabeza, resequedad en la garganta, mareos constantes, ojos irritados y náuseas. –Me quiero morir…no sé cómo sobrevivías a tantas resacas- Se recargó en la mesa del comedor de la cocina, mientras su compañero terminaba de preparar algo que parecía café. Él llevaba puesto unas bermudas de tono pardo y una camiseta de botones blanca de mangas cortas muy adherido a su cuerpo…aquello contrastaba con la típica vestimenta de sudadera.

-Con mucha paciencia y dedicación…- seguía burlón Inuyasha acercándole una taza de humeante café negro espeso y sin azúcar… -Bébelo…te ayudará… ¡Y más te vale que no lo escupas!-

-¿Cómo lo haces?- Inquirió la chica a su vagabundo candentemente fastidioso.

-¿Hacer qué? ¿Lucir irresistible y guapo?-

Aome levantó su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Omitió la vanagloriada alabanza para dar un paso más allá del orgullo. Después de tantos favores, decidió sincerarse… -Hacer que me sienta mejor. Hacerme sentir calor aunque la fría lluvia se recargue en mí. Hacerme caminar aunque mis pies ya no puedan más.- Le dedicó la sonrisa más tierna del mundo para terminar… -para hacer de rival y amigo al mismo tiempo…gracias por acompañarme anoche…-

-¿Y para qué estamos los novios falsos? Estamos para encelar a un ex-prometido, estamos para ayudar a tirar piedras al carro del mismo idiota en mención, estamos para cargar a la dama para huir de la policía cuando la situación se pone fea, estamos para sostenerle el cabello mientras la loca vomita, estamos para hacerla dormir…y ahora, estamos para hacerla tragar el amargo café sin chistear- soltó en picardía, uniéndose en risas con ella, para luego aclarar…-lo de anoche fué el sacrificio más grande del mundo…y soy el mejor novio falso que has tenido, porque el muy idiota de tu ex, se lo creyó todo…pues no nos quitaba el ojo de encima…- seguía riendo para beber un sorbo de café. Le encantaba verla con esos ánimos de quinceañera satisfecha con su genuina e inocente venganza juvenil…ya después se las cobraría por haberle hecho ganar una hernia de cualquier índole.

-¡Mua!…- besó juguetonamente la mejilla varonil, como niña traviesa -Eres el mejor novio falso que he tenido- bebió su café con una mueca de amargura al sentir en su paladar el fatídico sabor sin azúcar del líquido oscuro.

Se sorprendió de la espontaneidad de su compañera, a lo que sonrió -De nada preciosa- se dirigía a la salida de la cocina para terminar… -Después te paso la cuenta de cobro y el cómo debes pagarme…porque mi servicio no es gratis- y desapareció de la vista de la joven, quien había quedado dubitativa con la indirecta.

-¿Cuenta de cobro?-

…………………………

CONTINUARÁ.....


	9. Chapter 9

**SÉPTIMA REGLA: Si tienes que pelear la custodia del computador….inventa trabajos de la universidad…**

………..&&&&&……

-Dime- exigió impaciente la pelinegra al vago que encendía el computador a las diez de la mañana.

-¿Qué cosa?- Interrogó confundido, sin dejar de lado su labor de encender el equipo y abrir su correo.

-Tú me hablaste de una cuenta de cobro por haberte hecho pasar por mi novio…dime ahora cómo piensas cobrarme el favor. Deberías agradecerme porque hoy estoy de humor para pagar cualquier deuda…claro, desde que no sea algo indiscreto- se cruzó de brazos la muchacha en la espera de una pronta respuesta.

Inuyasha quedó pensativo por breves segundos, para terminar respondiendo -ahora no se me ocurre nada creativo para cobrarte. Pero algún día te lo cobraré, no te preocupes.- hizo una mueca graciosa de sonrisa, para hacer carcajear a Aome, quien se disponía a retirarse, pero antes de perderse por la escalera dijo.

-Inuyasha, ¿Demoras mucho el computador? Tengo que hacer una investigación-

-Procuraré no demorarlo mucho…yo tengo que hacer algo de la universidad también…es algo referente a la práctica empresarial- respondió, dirigiéndose al equipo.

……………&&&&………………

Cinco horas después, Inuyasha Taisho se encontraba en frente del computador, revisando unos archivos importantísimos….

-Muy bien mamacitas lindas, llegó la hora de revisar sus fotos y sus mensajes…a ver vamos con la primera… -

-Inuyasha… ¿Ya casi terminas? Necesito hacer un trabajo en el computador- Interrumpió Aome desde la cocina la concentración del muchacho.

-Aún no…estoy, estoy, revisando los correos de, de unos inversionistas muy importantes…- se excusó Inuyasha para continuar en su ardua labor de don Juan virtual digitando en el teclado…- "Mi amor de cada mañana, eres la ternura personificada…-

Una hora después:

-¿Ya casi?- Preguntó una vez más la pelinegra asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

-Estoy revisando unos datos contables…- siguió mintiendo el vago – no dejo de pensar en ti, te has anclado en lo profundo de mi ser…-

Dos horas después:

-¿Ya casi?- Seguía impaciente Aome sentándose en el mueble.

-Estoy revisando unos informes que debo entregar en la universidad para el lunes sobre mi práctica…- luego de seguir con su mentira, continuó con su labor en voz baja ya que la mojigata estaba más cerca de él - imagino tu sonrisa como las mañanas de navidad, y tu voz como un susurro…-

Tres horas después:

-¿Tu informe no puede esperar? Necesito mandar un correo urgente a una compañera- Habló la pelinegra, encendiendo con el palito largo el televisor…pues desde que dañaron el control, ésta fué la única estrategia creativa que se les ocurrió para manejar desde el mueble el aparatejo.

-Aún debo, debo, esto, debo mandar otro informe sobre finanzas internacionales a un profesor.- Desvió por breve instante sus ojos del computador para observar a su compañera y luego volvió a su diligencia – el invierno en el que transita mi corazón, es iluminado con el calor de tus palabras. No puedo evitar sonrojarme con la inocencia de tus versos y tus halagos hecho desde lo profundo y la calidez de tu alma…eres la chica más admirable y encantadora que conozco" mensaje con copia para: **amafle, Etsu Hikari, Dark-Yuki01, SerenaDulceStart, setsuna17, Akizuki.23, Yitaaome, Sirena8118, CONEJA, PAMELA, keiko-chan, cla-chan, Christy, aniyaza, Ahome Hinata… y demás amantes **- terminó de digitar en voz bajita con sonrisa egocéntrica de perro cochino, pues a cada damisela virtual le era muy fiel.

Cuatro horas después:

Aome se paseaba de arriba a bajo por los alrededores en la espera de su turno…ya estaba más que impaciente…estaba desesperada.

-¿Ya casi terminas?- Interrogó por última vez a su compañero, quien se encontraba muy concentrado tecleando en el computador desde hacía más de cinco horas.

-No. Me demoro media hora más, porque estoy, estoy…- respondió sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla pero las excusas ya se le habían agotado, y ahora se encontraba chateando con alguien…

-Eso me dijiste hace dos horas- se fué acercando lentamente hacia su objetivo por la espalda… -¡AJÁ! ¡TE PILLÉ! ¡NO ESTÁS HACIENDO NINGÚN TRABAJO IMPORTANTE!- Exclamó como mamá cuando descubre a su pequeño en plena travesura.

-El hecho de que no sea trabajo de la universidad, no significa que no sea importante…-

-Cédeme el turno del computador… y dile a miss Bubbis que se hablarán en otro momento- empezaba a empujar a Inuyasha de su silla abriéndose espacio.

-¡NO MOLESTES!- defendía su territorio como perro por su casa.

-Tengo mucho trabajo…ya déjame…- Debatía el computador con Inuyasha, empujándolo con más fuerza de la necesaria haciéndole caer de su silla.

-¡Tonta mojigata!-

-¡Idiota!-

-Desgarbada-

-Insoportable…-

…y como en los viejos tiempos, empezaron a forcejear sin cansancio.

………………&&&&……………

Un carro rojo convertible se encontraba estacionado en la puerta de una casa….

-Seshomaru… ¿Estás seguro de esto?- Interrogó el hombre que se encontraba en el coopiloto.

-Inuyasha es nuestra única alternativa, además, Kagura se encuentra fuera de la ciudad…- Contestó el albino del volante. –Bien, es ahora o nunca-

……………………..

El timbre sonó, y tras de la puerta se asomó un joven de cabellos plateados…

-¿Seshomaru? ¿Naraku? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Preguntó con intriga Inuyasha tras dejar la puerta abierta para dejarlos entrar…pero su sorpresa fué mayor, cuando detrás de los dos hombres venía su sobrina Lin, y los gememos Kana y Hakudoshi.

-Sólo…pasábamos por aquí.- Respondió Seshomaru muy despreocupado, a la vez que los niños se sentaban en el mueble con unos bolsos de mano.

-Es un lindo día ¿no? Está como para ir de playa.- flexionaba sus brazos y sus piernas Naraku como quien está listo para emprender una carrera.

-¿Van para la playa?- Preguntó Inuyasha una vez más, cruzándose de brazos, tratando de adivinar el motivo de visita de los presentes.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Argumentó con fingida molestia Seshomaru.

-No sé. Tal vez porque veo dos tablas de surf en la capota del carro, porque visten bermudas y camisetas hawaianas…- obvió burlonamente el peliplateado menor desde su sitio…que era en la puerta de la cocina, muy lejos de la entrada principal.

-Bueno Inuyasha, ha sido un placer verte hoy…nosotros nos iremos…- Se despedía Naraku. El par de hombres se dirigían tranquilamente a la salida principal ante la expectante mirada del ambarino menor que no les perdían de vista.

Ya en la puerta, Inuyasha notó que los niños aún seguían sentados en el mueble sin intenciones de irse con sus padres…-¿No olvidan algo?- Preguntó a los hombres que ya se disponían a cerrar la puerta…

Naraku y Seshomaru guardaron breve silencio aún sujetando la perilla_…*******sonido de grillo******una bola de estambre pasó en medio de la sala****** _-¡¡¡¡¡CORRE NARAKU!!!!!!!!!- gritó el albino Mayor, para cerrar de un portazo la puerta y dirigirse hacia el carro.

-¿Ah?- Interrogó el vago confundido, sin entender que significaba aquella actitud hasta que cayó en cuenta -¡Oigan! ¡No me dejen a sus hijos que yo no soy niñera!- Gritó Inuyasha, para emprender carrera hacia la salida, pero tropezó con una silla a su paso. Se levantó rápidamente para darles alcance… -¡REGRESEN AQUÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!-

-¿Todos los buenos padres hacen eso?- Preguntó Hakudoshi desde su silla jugando con su Black Berry.

-Supongo que todos los padres quieren deshacerse de sus hijos algún día- respondió Kana mirando a su muñeca Barbie.

…..&&&&…..

-¡¡¡Enciende el carro Seshomaru!!!- Apuraba Naraku. Instantes después, Inuyasha apareció de la nada y se paró enfrente muy enojado.

-¡No voy a cuidar esos mocosos!- Exclamó enojado.

-¡Tú arruinaste mi carro!… ¡tú cuidas a los niños!- Y encendió el motor Seshomaru para darle movimiento lento al vehículo, sin importar llevarse por delante a su hermano…pues tenía dinero suficiente para pagar un funeral y el silencio de los investigadores de homicidio…pero su riqueza no alcanzaba para lograr confiar en una niñera y pese a su vagancia, confiaba mil veces en las dotes "pedagógicas" de Inuyasha en cuanto a cuidado infantil.

El vago mantenido tuvo que quitarse de en medio de mala gana, pues no dudaba que su hermanito le fuera a pasar por encima para cumplir con su objetivo; pero se adentró rápidamente a la casa. Tomó los bolsos de los niños para ponerlo en sus hombros, encaramó a Lin a su espalda, y de cada brazo tomó a los gemelos. Luego emprendió carrera hacia la calle…aún podía alcanzarlos, pues no se movilizaban todavía, porque a cinco cuadras había un semáforo en rojo. -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO ME ABANDONEN CON ELLOS!!!!!!!!- Gritó por todo el camino con el cargamento como padre abandonado por su mujer.

-¿Ese no es Inuyasha? ¿Está cargando a los niños? - Miró por el retrovisor Naraku, para luego gritar -¡ACELERA SESHOMARU!-

-¿Qué? ¡Ese cretino sí que tiene físico!- Trataba de acelerar Seshomaru, en la espera impaciente del cambio del semáforo, lo cual sucedió en ese preciso instante…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LOS VOY A ACUSAR POR ABANDONO Y MALOS PADRES A LA AGENCIA DE PROTECCIÓN INFANTIL!!!!!!!- Corría agotado Inuyasha, apresurándose por llegar, ya que vió el cambio del semáforo.

-¡NO IMPORTA! / ¡TENEMOS MUCHO DINERO PARA SOBORNAR AL JUEZ!/ ¡PÓRTENSEN BIEN CON EL TÍO INUYASHA NIÑOS!/¡VOLVEMOS EN DOS DÍAS- Gritaban desde lejos por la ventana Naraku y Seshomaru, a al vez que se alejaban y se despedían agitando las manos.

-Estúpidos cuarentones viudos- sudaba Inuyasha sin descargar aún a los niños, quienes estaban muertos de la risa y pidiendo como teletubbies (caricatura infantil de Discovery kids)) que se repitiera el juego otra vez.

-¿Planeas poner una guardería?- Se burlaba Aome habiendo presenciado toda la escena de la calle, a la vez que se acercaba con sus hermanitos Zota y Shipo quienes pasarían el fín de semana con ellos. Pero rompió en carcajada al ver a Inuyasha descargar a los niños de sus brazos y espalda para quedarse con el bolso rosadito de Lin colgado en su hombro.

…………&&&&&…………….

El resto del día sábado, transcurrió tal y como se esperaba del encuentro de cinco niños en la misma casa. El mayor era Zota, pero no fué impedimento suficiente para unirse a la recreación (tampoco fué impedimento para Inuyasha que se había unido a la manada de críos)…y como consecuencia, la didáctica de los infantes (e Inuyasha) por poco llevaron a botar la casa por la ventana, por juegos triviales como: Las escondidas, el monstruo del pantano (Inuyasha hizo un excelente papel con ello), twister, lanzar dardos, saltar en los colchones como trampolín, guerra de globos de agua (Inuyasha se aseguró esta vez de trancar con palos la puerta de los baños para no repetir el chistecito de su sobrina)…

De no ser por Aome, habrían tenido que reemplazar: Un nuevo sofá, un nuevo colchón, un nuevo comedor… ¡pero eso sí! La banda de hambrientos acabó en un santiamén con las provisiones de la nevera, obligando a la niñera (Aome, porque Inuyasha automáticamente se había convertido en un niño más) a salir al supermercado al día siguiente. Era el colmo que Naraku y Seshomaru hubieran dejado a sus "angelitos" sin consultarles para perderse en las playas de Tokio; era el colmo que sus hermanitos en vez de portarse bien se unieran al desorden…pero lo que más le molestó: ¡Era el colmo que Inuyasha se comportara como un culicagado dejándola sola en esto! Se sentía como madre soltera con cinco hijos que criar y alimentar, y a un marido perezoso que mantener.

-Inuyasha…voy al supermercado…no tardo- Se perdía en la salida la chica, pero fué detenida por una voz grave desde la escalera…

-¡Aome! ¡No te olvides de mi helado!- Gritó Inuyasha desde arriba sin asomarse.

-¡No voy a traerte helado! Eso implicaría traer helado para los demás y después no me almuerzan.- Recriminó la pelinegra desde la puerta.

-¡Mala mamá! ¡Quelo mi helao! (traducción: Quiero mi helado)- Hizo sonidos de pucheros y quejas de niño de cinco años desde arriba, asomándose por primera vez.

-¡No! Te has portado muy mal y no mereces un helado.- Aome seguía el juego del albino con sonrisa irónica para mirarlo.

-Tonces quelo leche (traducción: Entonces, quiero leche)- Seguía el aniñado con su papel de chiquillo.

-¡Bien! Leche si te puedo traer…traeré una caja de leche- se resignó.

-¿Quién dijo que yo quería leche de la caja?- Miró picaronamente el busto de Aome -¡Yo quiero teta! Una buena mamá amanta a su hijo.- La única respuesta cariñosa que Inuyasha obtuvo, fué un zapato incrustado en su bocota por cortesía de la mujer que se negó rotundamente a adoptarlo.

…………&&&&&……………

Aome se estaba demorando. El juego había terminado e Inuyasha quería sentarse a mirar televisión para ver su película…pero Lin estaba mirando a Pokemón junto a Shipo y Kana. Entonces decidió ir a chatear un rato…pero el computador lo tenía Hakudoshi y Zota.

El vago se quedó merodeando por unos segundos alrededor de los niños, esperando pacientemente su turno…esperó diez minutos y nada….esperó media hora y nada…..dos horas y nada. Era desesperante sin tener algo que hacer. El calor de las vísperas del verano empezaba a sentirse en la casa. Observó por la ventana a sus vecinos y una loca idea se le cruzó por su mente…

……………&&&&…………

Aome entró encartada con las bolsas de compra. Vió a todos los pequeños entretenidos con el televisor y el computador, pero no encontró rastros del niño mayor con aspiraciones a vago. Descargó el mercado en el mesón de la cocina y salió a la puerta del patio que se encontraba abierta.

-¿Qué se supone estás haciendo? ¿No deberías cuidar de los niños? ¿Y dónde rayos sacaste todo eso?- Se quejó Aome al encontrar a su compañero en una enorme piscina inflable, y él vestido de pantalonetas de baño roja, gafas de sol y bebiendo un refresco sobre un flotador redondo en pleno rayo de sol.

-Cuando te sientas estresado o frustrado…y tu cabeza ya no dé más… ¡Sólo relájate y toma un descanso!- siguió en su posición excesivamente relajada y bebiendo de su refresco.

-¿Estresado? ¡Já! No me hagas reír… ¿Dónde sacaste esa piscina?- Interrogó la pelinegra, con las manos en la cintura.

-El vecino me la prestó. Le dije que era para que jugaran los niños.-

-¿Y por qué no están jugando los niños?-

-¡OPS!....jejejejjeje…. olvidé decirles…-

…………&&&&&……………

El par de cuarentones viudos con complejo de adolescencia, se dignaron a llegar el domingo en la noche. Estaban cansados, insolados, quemados, maltratados, adoloridos, con ronchas y más colorados que las ridículas pantalonetas rojas que Inuyasha utilizó en la diminuta piscina con flotador. Les habría ido mejor si hubieran utilizado el bloqueador solar…y si supieran surfear (porque se tragaron todo el agua del mar posible, al punto de la deshidratación crónica) todo por andar de conquista por un par de bikinis y que a propósito, les vaciaron los bolsillos.

Lin se lanzó a abrazar a su padre querido, quien hizo una mueca de profundo dolor porque la chiquilla no fué condescendiente ni tierna con el contacto de la delicada y quemada piel….-¡¡¡¡¡LINNNN!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡DUELE!!!!!!!!!-

Naraku no estaba mejor que Seshomaru. Se encontraba en la misma y deplorable situación que el platino mayor, sólo que éste fué mucho más astuto y esquivó el abrazo de sus gemelos correteando por toda la sala…prefería ser visto como mal padre y no como un padre en futura extinción.

-Se nota que la pasaron de maravilla…hasta se rostizaron y todo ajjajajj- carcajeaba Inuyasha sin piedad desde la silla del comedor. Aome no pudo opinar porque salió a dejar a sus hermanitos al Terminal de transporte para que los recogieran su abuelo…pues al día siguiente era lunes y significaba escuela.

-¡Papi ya soy una mujer!- Exclamó Lin muy eufórica ante el padre rostizado.

-¿Por qué lo dices muñeca?-

-¡porque perdí mi virginidad y voy a tener un bebé!- Dijo con inocente alegría la chiquilla.

-¿¿¿QQUUUÉÉÉÉEE??????- Gritó alarmado Seshomaru, con pensamientos homicidas hacia el pervertido que hubiera abusado de su niña amada y de paso, borrar de la faz de la tierra a su hermano por no haber cuidado bien de ella.

-Síp. Mi tío Inuyasha me dijo que tú eres un estúpido tradicionalista y me dijo que los bebés vienen cuando un niño y una niña duermen juntos…no lo traen la cigüeña como tú lo dijiste, tú estabas mal. Y anoche dormí con Hakudoshi, Shipo y Zota… ¡Voy a tener tres bebés! Creo que Kana también está embarazada porque durmió con nosotros…- señaló a su amiguita.

Inuyasha estaba en la cocina sirviendo agua y sospechó que de esta no se saldría…y sospechó muy bien cuando escuchó a su hermano gritarle desde la sala…. -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡INUYASHAAAA!!!!!!!!!-

……………&&&&………………

Un joven se encontraba recostado en el mueble grande de la sala y a su lado, en una silla más pequeña se encontraba Aome…

-Y …. mmmm… ¿Se puede saber por qué quieres una cita con una psicóloga?- Preguntó la pelinegra sosteniendo unos papeles sobre sus piernas y un esfero para anotar…anotar… ¡Lo que sea!

-Quiero que me hagas un psicoanálisis…- respondió tendido en el sofá como rana aplastada en carretera.

-Aún no me gradúo…no me considero apta para esto…al igual, para ser objetiva, entre paciente y psicóloga no debe haber una relación en común…- seguía resistiéndose a esta locura.

-¿A caso tenemos algo? La única relación en común que tenemos es el compartir una casa…- habló con desfachatez premeditada el vago, para dejar en claro que él no podía sentir nada por ella.

-De acuerdo…pero tienes que pagarme cien mil yens…la hora.- Exigió como buen cobrador.

-¿¡Cien mil por escuchar!?- Exclamó alarmado.

-¿Quieres que parezca real? ¡Pues paga la consulta!- extendió la mano para pedir el dinero y que Inuyasha con todo el dolor de su bolsillo depositó.

-Más te vale que seas muy buena como psicóloga o de lo contrario arruino tu carrera- amenazó en vano.

-Muy bien. Ahora, quiero que cierres tus ojos y me cuente sobre tu infancia. Todos tus temores…quiero que te concentres en tu pasado y lo que alcances a recordar antes del accidente con tu mamá…- empezó con la terapia, quitándole los zapatos a su "paciente" y hacer que éste respirara profundo para que empezara a hablar….

-Pues no recuerdo mucho…no tengo memoria de mi papá porque murió antes de yo nacer…recuerdo vagamente a Seshomaru persiguiéndome con un ratón para molestarme, él sabía que yo le tenía miedo…….y cuando fuí a preescolar la niña de cabello marrón…………y mi primer beso fué con el chimpacé del zoológico porque Seshomaru me encerró en la jaula por dos horas….entonces tuve mi primera pelea y desde entonces Miroku es mi mejor amigo. Mi mamá se enfadó muchísimo conmigo……..y luego descubrí que el monstruo del armario era un suéter verde de lana que era de mi abuelita Kaede…- contaba Inuyasha su historia con los ojos cerrados. En cuanto a la intervención profesional, Aome sólo decía…

-¿Y qué más recuerdas?... ¿Cómo te sentiste ese día?... ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?... ¿Por qué tomó esa decisión?.... ¿Alexis es el nombre de un hombre?-

A este último interrogante, Inuyasha abrió los ojos, para encontrar a su psicóloga chateando muy concentrada en el computador dándole la espalda…. –¡eres una ingrata! Te estoy contando mi vida ¿y a tí te importa más chatear?- Se levantó de golpe para empujarla de la silla y reclamar su derecho irrevocable de usar el equipo.

-¡Oye no! Espera Inuyasha….- se agarró de la mesa para que no caer en el piso -¡Perdóname! No lo vuelvo a hacer… ¿Quieres intentar otra cosa?- sonreía con pícara disculpa.

-¡NO! Mejor devuélveme mi dinero porque me siento estafado- Seguía debatiendo en el computador.

-¡Ya sé!....tengo un juego de palabras que ayudan a determinar el carácter y la manera de pensar de un vago, digo de una persona…también aclara ideas y dudas…-

-M E N T I R O S A- deletreó las palabras pausadamente para dejar en evidencia su indignación.

-Será divertido….- suplicó ya quedando medio cuerpo fuera de la silla porque el vago fortachón la estaba halando para separarla del computador.

Inuyasha meditó un poco más la situación y decidió acceder de mala gana…y de mala gana se tiró de nuevo al sofá, pero no sin antes desenchufar el equipo como protesta a su psicóloga.

-Muy bien. Ahora diré unas palabras y tú me dirás lo primero que se te venga en la mente…- retomó su sitio en la silla de al lado para empezar con la primera palabra: **-Carro-**

-Destrozado-

**-Padre-**

-Testamento-

**-Manipulación-**

-Seshomaru-

**-Mujer-**

-Sexo-

Aome hizo una cara de desaprobación y continuó…

**-Casa-**

-Mojigata-

**-boda-**

-Despecho-

-¿Quieres dejar de mencionarme?- Espetó con molestia la pelinegra al sentirse descubierta.

-No es mi culpa si esas son las primeras palabras que llegan a mi mente- argumentó Inuyasha.

-¡Bien! ¡No importa! Continuemos…**ventana-**

-Caída-

**-Zapato-**

-Puntillas-

**-Leche-**

-Zapato- se acordó del calzado que Aome le lanzó antes de ir al supermercado.

**-Flotador-**

-Condones-

**-Cereal-**

-Gusanos-

**-Bethoven-**

-Dormir-

**-Amplificador-**

-Sordera-

**-Cama-**

-Roncar-

**-Baño-**

-Lin-

**-Amigo-**

-Miroku-

**-Amiga-**

-Desgarbada-

-Gracias por lo que me toca…bueno al menos ya soy amiga….- aquejó Aome y continuó… **-computador-**

-Apuesta- se rió el albino al recordar aquellos días.

**-Amo-**

-Esclava-

**-Beso-**

-Cálido- recordó la sensación del primer contacto con los labios de Aome.

**-Abrazo-**

-Posesión- su memoria se encargó de recordarle el deseo salvaje de querer atar al cuerpo de la muchacha a él.

**-Caricia-**

-Anhelo- la línea de su pensamiento hacía mucho rato había dejado las bromas pesadas para traer en evidencia sentimientos que un día quiso enterrar en el fondo de su impermeable orgullo.

**-Baile-**

-sensualidad- vino a su mente la imagen de él aprisionando la diminuta cintura en el juego del novio falso al cual dedicó una sonrisa.

**-Amor-** en ese instante el celular de la chica sonó, interrumpiendo la consulta. Pero no pudo hacerse esperar ya que se trataba de su mamá.

-Aome- susurró para sí y fuera del alcance auditivo de su compañera. Cuando ella volvió a su lugar, decidió cambiar de tema… -me aburrí de las palabras… ¿no tienes otro ejercicio?

Aome revisó unas carpetas y encontró unos dibujos abstractos de blanco papel y tinta negra…. –Te mostraré unas figuras y me dirás que ves…. ¿de acuerdo?- Inuyasha asintió mudo…pues aún no salía del aturdimiento en el que había caído al reconocerse así mismo sus sentimientos hacia ella por primera vez.

-¿Qué ves aquí?- Mostró la primera figura.

-Un perro- dijo distraído sin prestar atención al tema.

-No sólo tienes que decirme una palabra…si quieres puedes describirme con más detalles- Y volvió a mostrar la misma figura.

-Veo…_Aome bailando sensualmente en la pista de baile- _Pensó una cosa pero tartamudeó otra -Veo un perro…jujugando, ¡Sí! Veo un perro jugando.-

-Creo que deberías adoptar a una mascota si tanto te gusta los perros- aportó Aome con una sonrisa para continuar con la figura número dos -¿Qué ves aquí?-

-Veo…_Aome abrazándome con locura…_veo a a a a…¡Una mancha en el tapete!- empezó a sudar frío sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Y qué ves aquí?- mostró la tercera figura.

-_El escote del vestido de Aome de la noche de baile…_un par de melones-

-¿Qué ves aquí?- Mostró la cuarta figura.

-_Aome en la sensual ropa interior…_una…una…prenda íntima-

-¿Prenda íntima? ¿De mujer? O ¿De hombre?- preguntó Aome para aclarar.

-Amm..mmm..pues, no estoy seguro….verás..creo que es de mujer…jejej…sí es de mujer…- seguía argumentando torpemente el muchacho sudado.

-¿Qué ves aquí?- Mostró la quinta figura.

-_Aome en forma de una hermosa flor…_Un flor…síp, eso veo, una flor-

-¿Qué ves aquí?- Mostró la sexta figura.

-_Me veo besando y abrazando a Aome…_veo…a una pareja de …de ¿enamorados?- Interrogó con sincera sonrisa que fué imposible reprimir.

-¿Qué ves aquí?- Mostró la séptima figura con algo de curiosidad al ver la cara de ensoñación que tenía su paciente.

_-Aome vestida de traje novia… ¿De novia?..._veo a…a una mujer de vestido largo- se asustó ante la imagen…pues le había parecido que Aome lucía mejor en su traje de novia en ese pedazo de mancha negra, que en el día del parque.

-¿Qué ves aquí?- Mostró la octava figura.

-_Una familia…mi familia con Aome… _veo… ¡a una familia…!- terminó de decir con entusiasmo y nostalgia disimulada. Cuando vió que la chica iba a sacar otra figura, se negó… -¡No más dibujos!…ha sido bastante. Y se salió por la tagente hacia el segundo piso, argumentando que era hora de dormir.

-¿Hora de dormir? ¡Pero si son las seis y media de la tarde!- Gesticuló la muchacha haciendo detener a su amigo en el trayecto de las escaleras.

-¿Sí? ¿En serio?...etto…¡Iré a pasear al gato!- Y retrocedió unos pasos para dirigirse a la salida.

-¡No tenemos gato!- Exclamó Aome en voz alta para escucharlo del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Ahora sí!- Y con esto, se perdió en el eco la voz del muchacho, quién salió en la búsqueda urgente de un gato…pues había dicho que pasearía a un gato…y un gato llevaría a la casa. Veinte cuadras después se dió cuenta de que estaba en calcetines y en plena calle, pero eso no le detuvo para seguir su camino.

Aome quedó pensativa con la actitud impredecible de su compañero… ¿Compañero? ¿A quién engañaba? ¡Eran más que eso! Aún no le encontraba un nombre para ponerle a su relación, pero estaba segura de que entre ellos había algo más que compañerismo y rivalidad. Por curiosidad, se aplicó la misma terapia de observación que instantes atrás experimentó Inuyasha. Giró el dibujo hacia su vista y se quedó detallando a la imagen de la mancha sobre el papel… -¿Qué veo?...mmmm…- quedó segundos así, para descubrir - me veo besando a Inuyasha en el altar…-

……………………………………….

…………………………

CONTINUARÁ.....


	10. Chapter 10

**OCTAVA REGLA: Pasar sin estrés el resto del tiempo…desde la comodidad del hueco de tu sofá (primera parte)**

……&&&&&……

-¡Así está mejor!- Se sacudió las manos la pelinegra observando orgullosamente su labor.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Ayame y Kikyo, se encontraban amordazados en la silla del mueble. Aún no se sabía cómo, pero Aome se las ingenió para atar a sus amigos y meterlos muy apretujados en el sofá.

-Van a tener que perdonarme chicos, pero no me dejaron alternativa. Ustedes no pueden seguirse peleando…recuerden que son amigos y deben resolver las diferencias como adultos que son.- Hablaba Aome con aires de sabiduría, acariciando al gato Buyo, la nueva mascota que misteriosamente apareció en manos de Inuyasha aquel día después de la sesión.

-Miroku….esa es mi nalga- masculló y empujó Inuyasha a su amigo de mala gana, pues hacía unos días habían tenido una riña.

-¡Ops! ¡Perdón! Me equivoqué de trasero…- se disculpó Miroku, y se dispuso a tocar los glúteos de la compañera que estaba a su lado.

-Esto es ridículo y poco ortodoxo- aportó con fastidio Kikyo desde su puesto, tratando en vano de zafarse. También se encontraba peleada con sus amigas Ayame y Sango…todo por un chico que a las tres gustaban.

-Por primera vez, concuerdo con la carapálida.- atisbó Ayame en burla.

-¡No soy carapálida!- se defendió kikyo.

-No creo que podamos resolver nuestros problemas maniatados- se quejó esta vez Sango. Al sentir una mano indiscreta apretujando sus nalgas, pisó con mucho entusiasmo al pervertido de su lado. -¡Deja esa mano quieta Miroku!-

-¡Tranquilos!...mejor cuéntenme qué les sucede…- habló la psicóloga amante de los gatos de la amistad autoproclamada.

Los amordazados se quedaron observándola por unos instantes en silencio…y como si hubieran sido actores que ensayaban su espectáculo para coordinar movimientos y palabras para salir en la escena, todos hablaron al tiempo….

-Inuyasha rayó mi carro…/ Miroku es un idiota…/ Sango y Ayame confabulaban contra mí…/ Kikyo es muy dramática y Ayame una hipócrita…/Kikyo y Sango querían robar mi pretendiente…/él es un irresponsable, siempre daña a todas mis cosas…/ ¡envidioso! Como si yo tuviera que mendigarle…/…y entonces la cita era para mí pero éstas dos se entrometieron…/¡Ay por favor! Como si yo no pudiera conseguir un pretendiente…y ese idiota me estaba echando los perros…/… ¡QUIEREN DEJAR TE TOCARME EL TRASERO?.../¡A mí me estaba echando los perros!…/ ¡y a mí me pidió una cita…/seré un vago, pero es preferible que ser pervertido…/seré pervertido, pero es preferible que ser mantenido…/tonta/fastidiosa/dramática/insensible/pervertido/ mal naci….-

-¡YABASTA!- Detuvo la contienda la pelinegra soltando al gato, antes de ver convertida la sala en un campo de ring de boxeo. –No importa las diferencias, todos somos amigos de antaño y vamos a la misma universidad. Quiero, que se pidan disculpas.- Habló Aome con la seriedad que demandaba el asunto. Se dirigió como mamá a los presentes y estudiantes de las diferente carreras; Ayame se preparaba para ser pedagoga, Kikyo para ser filósofa, sango veterinaria, Inuyasha para ejecutivo internacional y Miroku…para ser ginecólogo. De lo único seguro, es que ninguna de las chicas allí en la sala pedirían una citología con éste futuro doctor.

Kikyo hizo una mueca de remordimiento y rompió el trémulo silencioso con las palabras más humildes y sinceras… -perdón chicas. Debí suponer que ese muchacho nos estaba mintiendo a todas. Él solo quería burlarse de nosotras.-

-No debimos confiar en él.- Habló Sango.

-Debimos confiar en nosotras…para eso somos amigas ¿no?- Habló Ayame.

Después de las cortas palabras de las tres muchacha, se arrimaron como pudieron al hombro unas con otras desde su posición maniatadas y en un intento de abrazo se dijeron al unísono y en lloquiqueo -¡PERDÓÓÓÓÓNNNN!-

Inuyasha seguía sumergido en una actitud retrógrada. Después de una mueca de reprensión por parte de Aome, decidió decir a su amigo del alma -Te perdono Miroku. Nadie es perfecto.-

-Tan humilde como siempre…- suspiró con pesadez Miroku a la supuesta disculpa de su amigo, así que decidió dar el siguiente paso… -también te perdono Inuyasha. No tienes la culpa de ser tan bestia.- Ambos rompieron en carcajadas. Se conocían lo suficiente como para interpretar aquello como borrón y cuenta nueva. Así, que de mejor humor, Miroku completó -perdón por decir que eras gay-

-Nunca me habías dicho que yo era gay-

-Pues nunca te lo dije a ti...jejeje…creo que fué a los de tu facultad financiera-

Inuyasha continuó en el tono bromista de su amigo y lanzó -Perdón por decir que eras impotente-

-Nunca me dijiste que yo era impotente-

-¿No?...¡ops!...jejejje…creo que se los dije a tus admiradoras y amigas de tu facultad de medicina.

……………&&&…………….

Los reconciliados se encontraban en el comedor jugando a las cartas. Todos estaban de mejor humor, y por petición de Miroku, decidieron que era buena idea jugar una partida…y de paso apostar dinero.

-Inuyasha…no puedes apostar al gato- dijo Kikyo desde su sitio.

-Es lo único que me queda…lo tomas o lo dejas- espetó el muchacho desde su silla, con la esperanza e intenciones de hacerse rico en una noche…pero en ese preciso instante la acabó de perder junto a Buyo…

-Y… ¡he ganado otra vez!- Recogía Kikyo con alegría su dinero (y al gato) anexándolo a su montaña de riqueza que ganó en una sola noche.

-Sigo sin entender cómo es que Kikyo gana- Sango puso su último centavo sobre la mesa para que se lo llevara la nueva millonaria.

-Y yo que quería comprarme esas botas de gamuza negra- Ayame trató de reprimir un sollozo a la vez que vaciaba sus bolsillos, tras asegurarse de que no le quedó ni una triste moneda.

-No se quejen chicas…por lo menos ustedes jugaron mejor que el dúo perdedor y sin perder la dignidad- bufó Kikyo desde su asiento, para observar a Inuyasha y Miroku en ropa interior, quienes decidieron apostar otra cosa después de que se les acabó el dinero.

-y sin perder la ropa- carcajeó Sango al ver a Miroku con sus boxers de muñequitos de ositos en un arco iris.

-Oye Miroku…dijiste que ganarle a una mujer era mucho más fácil.- Reprochó con rencor el vago a su camarada, habiendo quedado en sus boxer blanco. Después de ver que el muchacho, su compinche del alma, se encontraba ya en precaria situación debido a su vestimenta, como buen amigo decidió aliviar su vergüenza -¿La ropa interior te la compra tu abuelita?-

-Oigan chicos… ¿No creen que exageran conmigo? Es decir, por mí ustedes se reconciliaron…- Reclamó tímidamente Aome asomando con mucha dificultad su rostro, estando amordazada de pies a cabeza en el mismo mueble que ató a sus amigos.

-Y es nuestra forma de agradecerte- carcajeó Inuyasha junto a los otros cuatro.

-Bueno, al menos ya ríen juntos…- se resignó Aome, tumbándose de nuevo en la silla después de su fallido intento de convencimiento, pero luego recordó -¡INUYASHA MÁS TE VALE QUE RECUPERES A BUYO!-

………&&&&…………

El teléfono sonaba incansablemente, mientras un platinado se encontraba recostado en el mueble con los pies sobre la mesa y un gato en su regazo, a quien recuperó en reemplazo de sus boxer blanco (apostó al gato porque si hubiera apostado a su ropa íntima, pues…ya se imaginarán la situación) apostando sus tarjetas de crédito como regalo de cumpleaños adelantados (pero que estaban bloqueadas a petición de Seshomaru…y que por fortuna, Kikyo no se enteró del asunto).

–Aome…teléfono- el único movimiento corporal que ejerció el perezoso fué el de girar la cabeza hacia las escaleras para llamar a la chica quien se encontraba en el segundo piso haciendo…haciendo… ¡cualquier cosa! (y eso que el teléfono estaba a dos pasos de él).

-¡¡¡Contesta…estoy ocupada…!!!- gritó desde arriba la chica.

Inuyasha, desde su sitio, levantó el auricular para contestar la llamada -Sí ¿hola?…-

_-¿Inuyasha? Soy yo Miroku… ¿está Aome? Es que estoy aquí en la casa de las chicas y Sango quería preguntarle algo...pero estaba ocupada y me pidió el favor a mí de que les marcara.-_

_-_Espera un momento…- dijo a su amigo apartando el auricular para comunicar a la chica- ¡Aome…Sango quiere preguntarte algo!- Gritó Inuyasha hacia las escalera.

-Recibe mi llamada…ahora estoy ocupada- pronunció en voz alta la pelinegra desde arriba.

-Yo recibo la llamada…- habló por teléfono el albino a su amigo.

_-Sango pregunta si Aome ya estableció la hora para la cena sorpresa de cumpleaños de Kikyo-_ articuló Miroku desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¡Aome!…Sango pregunta con sorpresa que a qué hora es la reunión y que si usted ya se estableció…- volvió a dirigir sus palabras hacia la escalera por lo que la pelinegra contestó…

- ¿Qué si yo me establecí?... Dile que a las siete es la reunión sorpresa de la noche…pregúntele a Sango que dónde está Ayame- respondió desde arriba Aome, sin dar mucha importancia.

-Dígale a Sango que a las siete y pregúntele que dónde está la sorpresa de Ayame- Habló Inuyasha por el auricular siguiendo "literalmente" las instrucciones dadas.

_-¡SANGO!...Aome pregunta que dónde está la sorprendida Ayame…y que la reunión es a las siete-_ Se escuchó a Miroku dando la razón desde el otro lado a la que Sango respondió…

_-Dígale a Aome que Ayame está entreteniendo a Kikyo…pregúntele si ya encargó el pollo…que yo ya tengo listo el ponqué- (habló Sango) _

_-Inuyasha, dice Sango que si Aome ya aportó el ponqué…y que Ayame está alimentando al pollo con Kikyo.- (habló Miroku)_

_-_Sango pregunta que si ya compró el parqués…y que Ayame está paseando con un pollo y con Kikyo …- (habló Inuyasha)

-¿Parqués? ¿Qué hará Ayame y Kikyo paseando con un pollo? Supongo que será para la actividad de esta noche- Aome habló para ella misma en voz baja, y luego se dirigió a Inuyasha desde su lugar en el segundo piso –Dígale que yo lo compro…y pregúntele que si el vestido que me compró es de tiras…-

-Aome dice que ella lo compra, y que si el vestido muestra las estrías- (Habló Inuyasha)

_-Sango, Aome dice que si compró un vestido que estira-_ (Habló Miroku)

_-dígale que el vestido es perfecto que no hay problema…que no se preocupe. Pregúntele si es gordo el pollo para la cena-_ (habló Sango)

_-Que el vestido está perfecto y si hay cordón para atar al pollo en la cena-_ (Habló Miroku)

-Que el vestido está perfecto para usar como condón con el pollo en la fiesta- (Habló Inuyasha)

-¿Cuál condón?- Interrogó Aome prestando atención por primera vez a la conversación sin sentido.

-Que con cuántos condones- (habló Inuyasha distraídamente por el auricular)

_-Sango que si cuatro condones_- (habló el pervertido de Miroku a su amiga, sin percatarse ni mucho menos sospechar la desviada información sin sentido.)

_-¿Y qué haríamos con cuatro condones?-_ Interrogó Sango acercándose al teléfono.

Instantes después, tanto Aome como Sango, arrebataron el auricular de las manos de los chicos y aclararon la situación...por el bien de la cena sorpresa, acordaron ellos no serían los encargados de organizar absolutamente nada…serían simples invitados.

……………&&&&………………..

-Inuyasha, necesito que me hagas un favor, saldré un momento a comprar el complemento de la cena. Alguien va a llamar para confirmar un pedido de pollo que hice. Sólo tienes que dar la dirección que pidan para que traigan al pollo, y si preguntan la categoría de la mercancía, dí que es fresco. ¿Entendido?- Gesticuló la pelinegra al vago amante numero uno del sofá.

-¿Es todo?- Preguntó perezoso, cambiando los canales del televisor con el palito largo (recuerden que el control se dañó por una riña entre ellos).

-Es todo- se despidió la pelinegra cerrando la puerta para dejarlo solo.

…………&&&&…………….

El timbre de la puerta había sonado y la mojigata no había llegado a tiempo para abrirla. Ahora le tocaba a él, desacomodarse, levantarse, abrir y atender…como si haber recibido la llamada del pollo confirmando la dirección no hubiera sido lo suficientemente agotador de por sí.

-¿Aquí vivir Señolita Aome Higuraji?- Interrogó el repartidor cargando un enorme paquete con orificios alrededor.

-Síp. ¿Es el pedido?- Atendió Inuyasha, tratando de no reír del acento extranjero del repartidor…mínimo debía tratarse de inmigrantes ilegales que no podían conseguir un mejor empleo que ese.

-Sí. Pedido pollo flesco ultla flesco. Filma aquí- Señaló el repartidor a su cliente, quien no dudó en firmar. Segundos después entregó el paquete y ya se disponía a irse, cuando le detuvo el albino…

-¡Oye!... ¡Este no es el pedido!- Exclamó Inuyasha desde su puerta con el paquete a medio abrir.

-¿Usted sel Inuyajaya Taijo quien recibir llamada?- Preguntó el hombrecito revisando unos documentos.

-Se pronuncia I N U Y A S H A T A I S H O- aclaró el albino en pausa para continuar con el reclamo… -Y esto no fué lo que pedí-

-Usted decil que pollo ultla flesco…yo traer pollo ultla flesco- redirigía sus pasos hacia su pequeño vehículo, una moto verde desgastada, cuando le volvió a detener las protestas del muchacho…

-¡Oye! Pero yo no sabía a qué se refería con pollo ultra fresco…. ¡Espera no me dejes con éste paqueteeeee!- Gritó desde su pórtico a la nada, ya que el repartidor y seguramente inmigrante ilegal a quién iba a denunciar a la ley para que deportaran, lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca junto al pedido "jamás encargado."

………………&&&&……………

-No entiendo por qué te enojas. Si hubieras estado aquí, nada de esto estaría pasando y yo no hubiera pedido pollo ultra fresco.- se quejó Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos frente a una iracunda muchacha.

-Te dije claramente que fresco….¡FRESCO! Nunca escuchas mis razones… ¡está más que comprobado que tu especialidad es la de ser inútil a parte de complicarme la existencia!- Reclamó con ira la muchacha sentada y cruzando los brazos.

-Y ahora… ¿Qué hacemos con esto?- miró de soslayo Inuyasha a una criatura plumífera que se paseaba por toda la sala.

-Si tan sólo estuviera muerto ¡¡y sin plumas…!!- miraba Aome al supuesto pedido, picando y batiendo sus alas por todo el recinto, ya que a Buyo lo tuvieron que encerrar en una de las alcobas para que no se comiera a la cena de la noche…si es que lograban quitarle es pescuezo claro está.

Aome caminó lentamente alrededor de la sala, ante la expectante mirada de Inuyasha quien enarcó una ceja tratando con excesiva concentración el descifrar la actitud de la chica. La pelinegra se fué acercando suave, delicada, en puntillas…reguló su respiración para que no se sintiera tan fuerte, calmó las ansias de su pulso, se deslizó lentamente hasta llegar al ave y -¡¡¡¡¡BUUUUUUU!!!!!!-

-¡¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!!! ¡¡¡¡TONTA!!!!! ¿POR QUÉ HACES ESO?- Brincó asustado Inuyasha desde su sitio cayendo inevitablemente al suelo, tan pronto vió a su compañera gritar, saltar y abalanzarse contra el animalito (y que a propósito, no mostró señales de asombro…así que el premio del nerviosismo se lo ganó el vago).

-¡Se supone que no debería asustarte a tí!- exclamó en tono alto la muchacha.

-¡¡¡Pero me asustaste!!!… ¿uh?... ¿Y a quién se supone ibas a asustar?- Interrogó en obviedad el platino, presumiendo que él era la única persona que se encontraba con ella.

-¡Al pollo idiota! ¿A quién más?-

-¿Querías matarlo de un infarto? ¡Pues a mí casi me da el infarto densa!- Se levantó Inuyasha desde su sitio (el piso) para encarla.

-¿La dama tiene una idea mejor?- Bufó Aome ante el sonrojado muchacho quien se asustó como niña chiquita sin proponérselo.

-¡No molestes! ¡Tus ideas son tan fatídicas como tu personalidad!- Retribuyó Inuyasha en defensa propia, acomodándose de nuevo en la silla.

-Y yo que pretendía preparar para los chicos un plato frío para esta noche- murmuró en lamento la chica, cruzándose de brazos para inspeccionar al pollo, ya que ni se inmutó ante el chistecito del infarto inducido de la pelinegra.

-Uuuuyyyyy fríos van a quedar cuando se enteren de que no hay cena- consoló Inuyasha. Sip bueno, él no era muy bienhechor en asuntos de apoyo moral, ni era creativo en cuestiones culinarias, cualidad y/o defecto que Aome ya conocía así que propuso solución…

-¡Tuércele el pescuezo!-

-¿Ah?-

-¡Que le tuerces el pescuezo!-

-¿Ah?-

-Que lo hales del pescuezo-

-¿Ah?-

-¡Que lo desnuques, lo asfixies, lo ahogues…que lo mates!- Especificó Aome frente a la inercia del muchacho.

-No…no voy a desnucarlo…- titubeó Inuyasha con pesar de la suerte del animalito. Pero como no se quería quedar sin comida especial para esa noche, se armó de valentía y le devolvió -¡Usted tuércele el pescuezo!-

-¡Yo te lo pedí primero! Y no lo voy a hacer- se negó la chica rotundamente.

-¡Já! ¿No que eras muy valiente? ¿No que es tu cena a preparar? Pues ¡Tú le torcerás el pescuezo!- Y se cruzó de brazos como genio quién arreglaba la situación.

-¡No estaríamos en este problema si ¡tú! Hubieras hecho bien el pedido! Y para tu información, la cena también te incluye... ¡Así que tú te encargas de la masacre del pollo ahora!- Ordenó sin dejar posibilidades a protestas, por lo que el muchacho de mala gana se fué a agarrar al pollo echando a un lado los rodeos, si no quería aguantar hambre para esa noche.

Respiró profundamente ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? ¡Cualquiera puede despescuezar a un pollo indefenso! Lo observó detenidamente… "por algo es que los asesinos no miran a sus víctimas a los ojos" pensó, al deducir un tris de súplica en las orbes del animalito. Apretó contra él, el cuerpo del ave, dejando la cabeza sobresalir para abarcar el cuello de éste con sus manos. Era ahora o nunca….y haló con fuerza, haciendo aletear a la criatura por la falta de aire…cuando ya no hubo movimiento alguno, aflojó el agarre y depositó al presente cadáver sobre la mesa del comedor…. -¿Satisfecha?- Interrogó con supuesta culpa a su compañera.

Aome dejó al animal sobre la mesa…no lo removió del lugar dónde el muchacho lo había depositado. La chica observaba el agua hirviendo para depositar allí al pollo y poder quitarle las plumas e Inuyasha…la depresión de culpabilidad y remordimiento lo habían llevado a desocupar el refrigerador…era eso, o el apetito del platino era insaciable (no sé por qué se sospecha que la mejor explicación era la segunda).

El agua estaba lista…ahora sólo tenía que depositar al pollo que está…está…está… ¿?-¿Dónde está el pollo?- preguntó la chica con su delantal puesto.

Inuyasha dejó de engullirse la boca de comida, y giró en dirección hacia la mesa. Efectivamente el plato fuerte se había…. -¿Escapado? ¿No se supone que está muerto?-

Ambos recorrieron con la mirada el lugar de la mesa, y luego repararon en un reflejo banco plumífero durmiendo sobre el mueble. Era el pollo, o era su fantasma en busca de venganza por su injusta muerte…y por obvias razones, acordaron de que se trataba del animalejo -¿No que lo habías matado?- Reclamó chillona la joven.

-Pe…pero si te diste cuenta que el pajarraco dejó de moverse. ¡Lo maté!-

-Debió fingir que estaba muerto para que aflojaras el agarre…astuto pajarraco.-

Aome tomó un cuchillo realmente enorme, que asustó a Inuyasha al punto de intentar arrebatárselo con suerte. -¿Qué haces?- Interrogó con nerviosismo temiendo la respuesta.

-Córtale la cabeza- depositó la chica el objeto filoso en manos del platino.

-¿Cortarle la cabeza? ¡No soy un asesino en serie! Si hasta hace poco tuve remordimiento de conciencia creyendo que acabé con una vida inocente…¡Mira! Si hasta me tragué todo el contenido de la nevera- Señaló hacia el refrigerador.

-¡Tu siempre tragas todo el contenido de la nevera! Sólo….sólo… ¡Hazlo y ya!-

-Digas lo que digas no me convertiré en sicario por tus caprichos-

-¡Ay por favor esto no es misión imposible! ¿Cómo te llamo? ¿Tom Cruise?-

-¡No te quejes que tú también miras las mismas películas de acción que yo!-

-¡Porque te apoderas del televisor!-

-No voy a matar al pobre pollito, él no tiene la culpa de nuestra situación- y se cruzó de brazos dando por terminada la discusión.

-Espero que tu estómago sea tan fuerte y decidido como tu conciencia- roló los ojos ya previendo la repuesta del vago glotón.

Un breve silencio sirvió como el vacío del suspenso…

-¡BIEN! Pero no lo haré solo…tú me ayudarás como la autora intelectual del crimen- advirtió Inuyasha apuntando con el cuchillo que más bien parecía hacha.

-¡Ayyy pero qué dramático! Bien…sujeta el hacha- resopló en resignación, para buscar al animal.

Tenían al pollo contra el mesón de la cocina. La muchacha se situó delante del joven muy pegados uno al otro. Inuyasha tomó el cuchillo-hacha y encima de sus manos estaban las de Aome. Los nervios del platino, por primera vez en su vida se evidenciaron al tener tan cerca el aroma de su amor platónico…así es, amor platónico porque él veía muy lejos la posibilidad de que la pelinegra lo viera más que a un vago mantenido. Apuntaron al pescuezo del animal, juntos elevaron el objeto filoso sobre sus cabezas y en cuenta regresiva fueron dejando caer el pesado metal muy cerca del cuello del ave….

……………&&&……………

Un par de jóvenes tenían recargadas sus quijadas en las palmas de las manos con los codos sobre la mesa. Sus caras reflejaban aburrimiento y resignación.

-El muy desgraciado se está burlando de nosotros- farfulló Inuyasha entre dientes mirando al plumífero animal paseándose como si nada por toda la sala.

-Se aprovecha de nuestra nobleza….sabe que no podemos matarlo- resopló Aome con desgana mirando a su pedido, aletear como todo un gallo orgulloso en medio de un gallinero. Y así fué como la cena se convirtió en la nueva mascota.

-¿Y ahora?- Interrogó Inuyasha desde su sitio sin quitar sus ojos del desgraciado pajarraco que los dejó sin cena para festejar.

-Ya no tengo tiempo de hacer otro pedido. Figuró ir a comprar el pollo relleno preparado- propuso solución la mojigata, digo, Aome. – Iré por mi bolso, ¡y tú me acompañarás!- enfatizó la exclamación saliendo de la cocina hacia el segundo piso.

En esos momentos, el teléfono sonó incansablemente, e incansablemente el muchacho de cabello plateado de aspiraciones vagabunda contestó, ya que su compañera se encontraba ocupada… -Sí, ¿hola?-

_-Muy buenas tardes. Habla Magda Rumijo de la inmobiliaria Hogar. Tengo entendido que la señorita Higurashi pidió nuestros servicios. Nos dejó éste número telefónico para avisarle de la disponibilidad de un aparta estudio. Tengo entendido que pronto ella se estaría cambiando de residencia y le hemos encontrado el indicado ¿Se encuentra la Señorita Aome?-_ Fué la jamás pedida conversación del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Número equivocado. Aquí no vive esa persona- Inuyasha colgó inmediatamente el teléfono sin esperar la respuesta del otro lado.

-¿Quién era?- Preguntó Aome desde arriba de la escalera lista para salir.

-Número equivocado- contestó Inuyasha más monótono y nostálgico de lo permitido por su orgullo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Últimamente hay muchas llamadas de número equivocado- comentó inocente Aome, sin ser testigo de los pensamientos y la razón de la notable melancolía de su… ¿Qué se suponen que eran ellos? Vivían juntos, pero no estaban casados. Eran algo cercano a ser amigos, pero pelaban como pareja…Aome decidió que mejor sería no pensar en ello ahora, justo cuando tenía que buscar una nueva residencia para cambiarse, al vencerse el contrato dentro de dos semanas.

Inuyasha esperó a que Aome saliera primero a la puerta. Luego se giró y observó detenidamente hacia el vacío, pensando dentro de sí, la manera de retener por más tiempo a su mojigata…mientras se le ocurría algo, su única estrategia fué la de segundos anteriores y aquella… era la enésima llamada que la hacía negar.

……………………..

…………………………

CONTINUARÁ.....


	11. Chapter 11

**OCTAVA REGLA: Pasar sin estrés el resto del tiempo…desde la comodidad del hueco de tu sofá (segunda parte)**

**……&&&&…..**

-Pie derecho en círculo verde y mano izquierda en círculo rojo- dijo Miroku con el tablero del twister en mano. Estaba muy cómodo recostado en el sofá junto a Inuyasha dirigiendo la actividad, mientras las cuatro damiselas se retorcían a más no poder sobre el juego; todas estaban en poses kamazutra…desde la perspectiva pervertida del futuro ginecólogo (Miroku) claro estaba.

-Pie izquierdo azul, mano derecha naranja- intervino inuyasha en carcajada sabiendo que el color naranja no estaba en el tablero.

-¡No existe el color naranja!- Chilló Aome con mucho esfuerzo desde su lugar. Pues estaba debajo de Kikyo, debajo de Ayame y encima de sango. Todas estaban más regadas y dispersas que pulgas en mercado de perros. Una tenía un pie en la izquierda, otra en la derecha, otra en el centro…el hecho es que se encontraban enredadas entre ellas mismas. Y para la desfortuna de Sanguito, su firme y hermoso trasero había quedado muy de frente a la cara de Miroku.

Inuyasha por el contrario, ignoró la gloriosa vista del trasero de sango y se dedicó a mirar a Aome, quien seguía perdida entre el cuerpo de sus otras amigas. Ella estaba sudando, tratando de mantener el equilibrio y también carcajeando. Las chicas llevaban vestido, excepto su pelinegra favorita; pues aunque Sango había conseguido el vestido perfecto para que Higurashi luciera, el vago insistió en que la mojigata no lo usara para esa noche, puesto que iban a jugar Twister y, él no estaba interesado en que la señorita mostrara sus atributos y menos frente al mujeriego de su amigo…si ellos estuvieran solos, la situación sería otra.

-¡Qué paisaje!- baboseaba Miroku sin perder de vista el culito de abeja que se meneaba inocentemente frente a su cara. Inuyasha apartó su concentración de la mojigata para mirar a su amigo, y para ponerle fin a la ensoñación dijo…

-Sango, si no quieres que tu trasero termine ultrajado, te recomiendo que lo quites de la vista de Miroku-

-¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!- Chilló Sango de la vergüenza, rompiendo su posición para reacomodarse, pero consiguió que sus amigas perdieran el equilibrio y terminaron una encima de la otra…

-¡¡SANGOOO!!!- Gritaron todas amontonadas, despeinadas, aporreadas y arañadas. Inuyasha y Miroku no pudieron parar de reír, y como caballerosos que eran, abandonaron el tablero del twister sobre el sofá para lanzarse sobre la montaña de damiselas.

-¡¡¡¡EHHHH REMONTAAAAAAAA!!!!- Gritaron con euforia los chicos para aterrizar sobre ellas.

-¡¡¡AHHHH…..!!! /¡¡QUÍTENSEN DE AQUÍ!!/ ¡Qué caballerosidad la de ustedes/ estos burros pesan mucho / ¡INUYASHA Y MIROKU QUÍTENSEN!/ ¿A quienes llaman burros? Ajajaj/ ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme el trasero Miroku! / ¿Dudas de mis principios éticos Sanguito?/ Oigan, ¿alguien ha visto a Kikyo?-

En medio de la algarabía de la "tertulia", Ayame se había percatado de que alguien faltaba en el relajo de burlas y montoneras -¿Uh?/ ¿Kikyo? / ¡Es cierto! / ¿Dónde está?/ ¡Estaba justo debajo mío/ Levantémonos…/- Por fín cayeron en cuenta de la situación el parche de alborotados y fué así cómo cada uno se fue levantando….y efectivamente, Kikyo había quedado aplastada contra el piso recibiendo el peso de todos….

-¡KIKYO …LO SENTIMOS!- Se apresuraron Sango y Ayame en disculparse.

-¡No queríamos ahogarte!- Medio se disculpó Miroku ayudándola a levantarse.

-Sólo es un juego…de cumpleaños ejejjeeje- Se rascó la cabeza Inuyasha después de ayudar a levantar a su Mojigata en vez de ayudar a Kikyo.

- ¡Sí! Además, sabes que te queremos ¿cierto?- Concretó Aome con nerviosa sonrisa y pena por el incidente de la casi-asfixia.

-Entonces… ¡QUIERÁNME MENOS!- Espetó la morada de Kikyo acomodándose el vestido nuevo y su cabello.

…………&&&&……………

El resto de la noche, los chicos pusieron fín a los juegos de tableros y por obvias razones, el género masculino se negó rotundamente a una partida de cartas…pues no querían quedar de nuevo en ropa interior e Inuyasha había desarrollado un alta estima hacia su gato Buyo como para apostarlo en esta ocasión; motivo por el cual, prosiguieron al brindis, la repartición del ponqué y el típico canto de celebración…

Cumpleaños feliz

Te deseamos a ti

Cumpleaños Kikyo

Cumpleaños fe… ¿?

–KIKIRIKI…CUAACUACUAA/ MIAUUUUUUMIAUUUUU- Se escuchó una segunda algarabía en el piso de arriba como si de un gallinero se tratara.

-¡INUYASHA! …… BUYO SE VA A COMER A PIOLÍNNNNN - Salió corriendo la mojigata en rescate de la ex – cena de la noche, más conocido como la nueva mascota.

-¡¡OHHH NOO! Si nosotros no pudimos comernos a Piolín, tampoco se lo comerá Buyo- corrió Inuyasha detrás de Aome para ayudarle en el rescate.

-¿Quién es Piolín?- Interrogó Kikyo a los demás, cuya respuesta sólo fué una subida de hombros como desentendimiento. Instantes después se escuchó más alborotos por los salvadores que por los mismos animalejos…

-¡Buyo suélta a Piolínnnn!- Se escuchó la reprensión de la voz femenina.

-Gato desgraciado… ¡Suelta a Piolín!-

-¡¡INUYASHA CUIDADO!!-

-¡¡¡¡¡AHHHH…QUITE EL GATO DE MI CARA….!!!!-

-¡¡ESO TRATO PERO NO TE MUEVAS MENSO!!-

-¡¡MENSA USTED! ¡POLLO DESGACIADO NO ME ARUÑES! ¿NO VE QUE LO TRATO DE SALVAR?-

-¿QUIERES DEJAR DE GRITAR? ¡ESTÁS ASUSTÁNDOLOS!-

-¡¡¡¡ENTONCES QUÍTENME A ESTOS DOS DE MI CARAAAAAAAA!!!!!......-

……………&&&&…………

Diez minutos después, Aome se encontraba tranquilizando a la nerviosa ave calva…pues Buyo había alcanzado a arrebatarle las plumas e Inuyasha…pues tenía arañazos en todo el rostro y brazos, con unas plumas adornando su revoltoso cabello plateado – esto no me gusta…tal vez este sea más sabroso…mmm- hablaba el vago para sí en el sillón grande de la sala, mientras ojeaba un libro de cocina y ponía especial cuidado a las recetas de un estofado, con la esperanza de encontrar entre los ingredientes a un pollo y un gato que mezclar…todo afecto que lo unía a Buyo, había desaparecido por arte de magia.

-Y pensar que me perdí el espectáculo de los arañazos- lamentó Miroku con suspiro.

-Creo que para la próxima cena no pienso estar presente- bebía Kikyo una copa de vino con los demás chicos, quienes asintieron la cabeza como acuerdo mutuo.

……………&&&&……………

Eran las dos de la mañana y ellos estaban desplomados sobre el sofá codiciado y adorado de la sala, recién se fueron sus amigos. Claro estaba que antes tuvieron que lidiar con una Kikyo eufórica y ebria declarándosele a todo el mundo, en los que se incluyeron: Inuyasha, Miroku, Aome, Sango, el vecino, a Seshomaru cuando llamó por teléfono, al gato, a su propio reflejo en el espejo…hasta quedar noqueada; y eso que sólo se tomó una copa de vino para festejar su triste cumpleaños sin novio, porque para la segunda ya había empezado la locura.

Habían recorrido toda la ciudad en la búsqueda de un pollo relleno, luego tuvieron que organizar la casa para la cena, separar a Buyo para que no se comiera a la nueva mascota, terminar de preparar la comida, atender a los invitados y a la cumpleañera, quien reclamó al albino por haberle dado unas tarjetas de crédito bloqueadas y un cheque sin fondos que él apostó la noche anterior en el juego…pero la reunión transcurrió sin más percances y ahora descansaban de la ardua labor.

-No vuelvo a prestar mi casa para reuniones sociales- aquejó Inuyasha sin la más mínima intención de mover un dedo para recoger los vasos sobre la mesa.

-Para la próxima vez, mejor hacemos la celebración en un restaurante o club- apoyó el comentario la pelinegra cerrando los ojos haciendo el sutil llamado del sueño.

Inuyasha quedó meditando en la oración: Para la próxima Mejor hacemos la celebración… ¿Acaso ella pensaba seguir viviendo en la casa? Ante la posibilidad de la respuesta del interrogatorio, el vago no pudo eludir una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Mejor será irme a dormir- bostezó la muchacha encaminándose hacia la habitación, pero antes de perderse de vista de la mirada ambarina, giró para concretar -¿Quién duerme hoy en la alcoba principal?-

Inuyasha le observó desde su sitio, y aún relajado, sacó de su bolsillo una moneda -¿Cara o sello?- Propuso esta vez, ya que ninguno tenía aliento suficiente como para armar bonche.

-Pido cara- sonrió la pelinegra. Inuyasha lanzó la moneda al aire y allí mismo la atrapó, para ponerla en el dorso de su mano y revelar el ganador…

-Sello. Yo me quedo esta noche con la alcoba.- Confirmó con sonrisa al haber ganado por esta vez…vale aclarar que en las noches anteriores, ellos debatían la habitación con piedra papel o tijeras, adivinanzas, acertijos, pulso (pero obviamente siempre ganaba Inuyasha, a lo que Aome protestó por desigualdad de género), cartas…entre otros. Síp, definitivamente la batalla entre ellos eran más civilizadas y menos infantiles.

…………&&&……………

Desde la "intoxicación" que Aome había tenido con las pastillas, Inuyasha había dejado sin seguro las puertas, incluida la de los baños. Esta situación trajo para él gratos momentos como pillar a su compañera con una diminuta toalla cubriéndole exclusivamente lo necesario pero al mismo tiempo dejando para una amplia imaginación. También había sido lamentablemente testigo, al presenciar nefastos períodos que desearía borrar de su memoria, como el día en que entró al baño sin golpear, para encontrarse a su amigo Miroku exorcizando una cursera diarrea que se negaba a soltarlo seguido de un fétido olor…síp...definitivamente pondría un letrero en la puerta que indicara cuándo estaba o no ocupado el recinto…así se ahorraría las penosas escenas y también el psiquiatra que posiblemente tendría que pagar.

Abrió la llave para dejar que el líquido recorriera su piel sudada. No tenía prisa en salir y estaba disfrutando del momento privado en la ducha. Llenó la tina y una vez satisfecho cerró el grifo del agua para quedarse allí, en el silencio de sus pensamientos. Recostó su espalda en la baldosa y cerró sus ojos enfocando su concentración en cierta pelinegra que últimamente le acaparaba toda la atención.

-Sólo dos semanas- pensó en su interior, enfocando sus ojos miel a la nada. Aún recordaba cuando en la última visita que le había hecho a la familia de Aome acompañándola (Nota: Inuyasha nunca permitió que la mojigata volviera a viajara sola a visitar a sus parientes), a escondidas de ella y fuera de su alcance auditivo, estuvo "sutilmente" aconsejando a la señora Higurashi y al abuelo, que se endeudaran con el banco con cien millones…y que la empresa Taisho se encargaría de respaldarle con cierto acuerdo en el que incluía la indispensable participación de la pelinegra. Si ellos hubieran aceptado sin hacer tantos interrogantes, él mismo se hubiera encargado de hacerle firmar a Aome un contrato que la obligara a vivir en la casa por tiempo indefinido hasta saldar la deuda… ¡muy romántico! ¿No?

Claro está, que la señora de la casa después le indicó a Inuyasha que sus deudas familiares no eran tan grandes…es más ¡Aome estaba pagando la más grande! Que era la del loco contrato de vivir los ocho meses en la casa con él.

De acuerdo, plan A descartado. Llegó el momento de pensar en un plan B. Salió de la tina para ejecutar su nueva idea.

……………&&&&&………………

-Inuyasha, es muy estúpido lo que me pides- expresó Seshomaru desde su silla detrás del escritorio. A su lado se encontraba su asistente.

-¿Por qué quieres extender el contrato de Aome? Acuerdo fué acuerdo y no es hora de retroceder…ella ya pagó su deuda- rectificó Kagura e

narcando una ceja. La retorcida, pero pícara sonrisa se asomó por los labios provocativos de la hermosa mujer -a menos…que quieres que ella se quede y no encuentras otra manera de retenerla en la casa por más tiempo.-

Kagura y Seshomaru se dirigieron una mirada cómplice, sonriendo al sonrojo inocente que adornó las mejillas del albino menor, quien empezó a tartamudear inteligiblemente – yo yo yo, yo no sé de qué qué hablan. Ustedes son son unos tontos…siempre queriendo complicarme la vida.- y refunfuñando sobre una asistente y hermano metiches salió de la oficina como niño ofendido.

-No puedo creer que se enamorara de ella- gesticuló con sonrisa a su jefe, quien conservaba una actitud pensante. –Iré a hablar con él- terminó de hablar la mujer, para dejar a Seshomaru vagar por su ensimismamiento.

-¿Decías Kagura?- Interrogó monótonamente distraído el platino ejecutivo, para levantar la vista y encontrarse sólo.

……………&&&………………

-No creo que Bruce Willis se haya hecho un implante de cabello- reía la joven al lado de un muchacho de oscura cabellera y ojos expresivos, ambos caminando por la calle sin rumbo fijo.

-¿Y por qué no? ¿No tiene el dinero suficiente para pagar una cirugía de ese tipo?- Argumentaba Kouga su trivial argumento, teniendo a la vista unas bancas en el parque.

-No es justo que pienses así de alguien que no conoces, es muy fácil decirlo desde tu punto de vista- seguía debatiendo Aome a su amigo, aceptando la invitación de sentarse en las bancas.

-Es mi despedida antes de viajar a Canadá y sigo sin entender por qué estamos discutiendo sobre alguien que ninguno conoce en persona, mejor te traigo un helado- dió por terminado el debate el caballeroso muchacho para acercarse a la heladería que se encontraba a una cuadra de allí.

Ambos disfrutaban del frío dulce en su paladar en completo silencio. Las palabras parecía que se habían agotado como también el repertorio de conversación. Era extraño porque aquella situación nunca le sucedía con cierto vago…siempre había tema para charlar. Si ella estuviera en ese momento con Inuyasha, habrían hecho apuestas de quién se comía el helado más rápido, o haciendo cualquier otra cosa digno de llamarse bobada, pero al fin una bobada divertida. La verdad era que a su vagabundo favorito nunca le faltaba imaginación para pasar el rato; la hiperactividad era parte de su personalidad contagiándola a ella. Aome ya no toleraba el silencio a menos que se tratara de un acuerdo mutuo con la otra persona para organizar ideas y aclarar sentimientos. Los ojos castaños elevaron su mirada al cielo, meditando sobre en qué estaría haciendo el albino de sus pensamientos…empezaba a extrañarle y eso que apenas no lo veía hacía seis horas.

Kouga observó de soslayo a su amiga, concentrando la mirada en el dulce que había quedado en la comisura del labio femenino. Reunió todo el valor y el atrevimiento del mundo, para girarla hacia él y le besó sin permiso alguno.

La meditación de Aome fué interrumpida, por una mano que la giró hacia el otro lado seguido de un beso que no logró esquivar a tiempo porque no le había visto venir.

Después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, y el muy idiota de cabello oscuro se atrevió a besarla sin siquiera pedirle permiso. ¿QUIÉN SE CREÍA? ¿POR QUÉ LOS LABIOS DE ESE PATÁN ESTABAN SOBRE LOS DE ELLA? ¿POR QUÉ AOME NO SE DEFENDÍA? ¡¡Ese imbécil de títulos y diplomados gringo, no la conocía lo suficiente como para saber cómo le gustaba a su mojigata que le besaran!! Es más, hasta podría apostar a sus testículos, que nadie era conocedor de las mañas de la futura psicóloga cuando dormía que es; acaparar toda la cobija y que tiene la costumbre de abrazar y encaramar su pierna a una almohada, o en varios casos, encaramar y abrazarle a él cuando dormían juntos sin morbo ni lujurias. Es más, apostaría su hombría para argumentar que nadie le conocía, excepto su mamacita linda y si Dios quería futura suegra, un lunar en forma de corazón en el pecho izquierdo muy cerca del pezón (que accidentalmente conoció en aquella noche de tragos y novio falso). Nadie la había visto atarugarse a punta de chocolate cuando estaba ansiosa o nerviosa. No toleró más el nauseabundo momento de cortejo reforzado del baboso de coleta y se retiró bruscamente de la escena como lamentable espectador.

La cachetada más que sonar, se sintió fuerte en la mejilla varonil. Kouga enfocó sus ojos claros sobre la mirada chocolate que denotaban rabia y decepción -¡ATREVIDO! ¿En algún momento dí a entender que quería algo más que amistad de ti?- De manera abrupta, Aome botó el helado restante de su mano y se retiró de la banca dirigiéndose a la casa.

-¡¡AOME!!!- corrió con fatiga hasta donde ella alcanzándola en sus pasos -¡Lo siento, por favor perdóname! Lo que pasa…es que no me pude aguantar, desde hacía mucho tiempo quería hacerlo y pues, bueno me dejé llevar…lo que trato de decirte es lo mucho que me gustas-Se disculpó Kouga con vergüenza, haciendo la confesión de sopetón.

-Sabes que no estoy interesada- habló pausada y calmada sin verle a los ojos.

-Pero si, ya no estás comprometida ¿Por qué no me das la oportunidad a mí?-

-Porque nunca te podría ver más que como un amigo Kouga, mi amigo de la infancia y adolescencia. No puedo darte lo que no tengo- expresó con sinceridad la pelinegra para lamento del muchacho, quien la sujetó del brazo…

-Siempre me habías gustado… ¿Por qué no puedes corresponderme? ¿Es por lo que te pasó con hoyo? ¡¡Yo no soy como él!! Yo te sería fiel, te daría lo que él no pudo- expresó en quebranto el muchacho de ojos claros, aún sabiendo del pronosticado rechazo.

-No hay duda de eso y será muy afortunada la mujer que esté a tu lado…pero yo no soy ella. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí pero hasta aquí llegamos Kouga. Que tengas un buen viaje a Canadá.- Se despidió con tristeza, regalando un dulce beso en la mejilla del chico. Encaminó sus pasos a su residencia…tenía que pensar de nuevo.

…………&&&……………

Aome divagaba por las calles de Tokio. Lamentó que su amistad con Kouga terminara de aquella manera, pero mejor era serle sincera ahora y no lamentar corazones rotos después. Sin querer, se topó con la persona menos pensada…

-¡Aome!- Exclamó nervioso la voz masculina.

-¿Hoyo? Hola.- respondió en murmullo, no muy segura de qué hacer en ese preciso momento.

-Ho… hola. No pensé encontrarme aquí contigo.- Habló con incomodidad frente a su ex –novia y quien a propósito, lucía más espléndida que nunca. –Oye Aome, me enteré de lo de tu papá. Sé que es algo tarde, pero lo lamento. No te llamé porque no sabía si te incomodaba escucharme.- Expresó con sinceridad.

Aome dio un largo suspiro para decir –no te preocupes. Te entiendo, ya todo pasó.-

Con la manos en los bolsillos, dubitativo preguntó- ¿Cómo va todo? La otra noche te ví en Kalúa, no sé si me viste…estabas muy bien acompañada ¿no?- El último interrogante había sonado más a reclamo que a curiosidad.

-¿Cuál noche?- Hizo como si la cosa no fuera con ella.

-Pues… una noche. La recuerdo perfectamente porque ese día le presté mi carro a un amigo. El muy idiota se fué de calentón a un motel de pésima reputación y por consecuencia un par de locos rompieron los vidrios…aún es un misterio de cómo ellos se escaparon de la patrulla de policía…hasta uno de los testigos juró ver a un muchacho cargar a alguien mientras corría. Pero aquello es absurdo- siguió comentando distraído sin percatarse de la sonrisa nerviosa de la pelinegra.

_-¡Qué idiota fuí! Así estaría de ebria que no pensé con claridad. ¡Gracias a Inuyasha no me atrapó la policía!...Inuyasha…-_ terminó de pronunciar en sus pensamiento el nombre de la persona incondicionalmente fastidiosa…pero también leal. –Tienes razón, es absurdo que alguien pueda escapar de una patrulla a cuestas y menos si está cargando a alguien- disimuló el silencio la chica, a la vez que se cacheteaba mentalmente, haciendo nota de no volver a tomar licor en su vida.

-Y… ¿Cómo está Inuyasha?- preguntó con supuesta casualidad de manera "desinteresada."

-¿Inuyasha? Está bien.- Respondió indiferente como quien no quiere la cosa, alcanzando a notar la seriedad en el rostro de Hoyo. Sonrió para sus adentros, pues ya veía venir la pregunta de su relación con el vago, al quien supuestamente detesta… ¡Bendito seas Inuyasha y tus retorcidas ideas! ¿Uh? ¡Corrección! La idea del novio falso fué de su propia autoría… pero aún así… ¡Bendito seas Inuyasha mi novio falso pero ardiente!... ¿dijo ardiente? Por primera vez en su vida estaba considerando pensar menos…pues parece que le empezaba a afectar su cordura; era eso o su convivencia con el vago tenían efectos secundarios.

-Entonces… ¿están juntos?-

¡BINGO! Inuyasha tenía razón, nada le ofende más a un hombre que perder frente a la mujer que había considerado de su pertenencia…¡SUFREEE PERDEDORRR!! - ¿No te parece muy personal lo que me preguntas? ¿Debo recordarte que eres el menos indicado para hacer ese tipo de comentario? Y según lo que me contaron, ya tienes una familia a quién poner cuidado.- Respondió Indiferente, eludiendo el objetivo de confirmación de Hoyo.

-Tienes razón, soy el menos indicado. Pronto seré padre, pero no significa que me case algún día con la mamá de mi hijo.- Bajó la mirada con vergüenza, por el inoportuno interrogatorio, el cuál consideró su derecho reclamar.

-Que tengas un buen día Hoyo- se despidió con frialdad Aome para darle la espalda, pero la mano de su ex –prometido le detuvo del brazo.

-¡Espera! Aún no termino.-

-Hoyo empiezas a molestarme. Dime rápido lo que quieres para poderme ir.- Declaró con impaciencia.

La detestó. ¿Desde cuándo era así de arisca? ¿Sería por culpa del idiota con el que vivía? Era cierto que él la traicionó con otra, pero no por ello la amaba menos -¿Qué tienes con Inuyasha Taisho? ¿Están juntos?- Escupió el reclamo con celos acumulados.

-¡Qué te importa! Ve y mejor te encargas de tu familia y a mí déjame tranquila- intentó retirarse de nuevo, pero Hoyo le retuvo por segunda vez.

-¡Sé que estás resentida por lo que te hice pasar! Pero esa no es la excusa para que te enredes con el primer hombre que se te atraviese.- acercó el aliento a los oídos de la muchacha –aún te amo. No espero que me creas ni mucho menos que me perdones…pero me veía en la necesidad de decírtelo. No podría estar tranquilo si tú no lo escuchabas de mi boca…si, si tú me dieras la oportunidad de arreglarlo, abandonaría todo por tí…yo…-

-Ahórrate la saliva Hoyo. Es demasiado tarde. No me interesas ni como amigo, y no pasarás a ser más que un recuerdo para mí. Tú eres mí pasado…Inuyasha es mí presente y futuro. Si de verdad dices amarme, te olvidarás de mí y me dejarás en paz.- Y con estas palabras, Aome se soltó de agarre de Hoyo.

Se encaminó lentamente hacia la casa. Se sentía libre, aliviada. No había amores de antaño que la atormentaran, ni rencor que guardar dentro de sí. Inuyasha tenía razón…siempre la tuvo, Hoyo no valía la pena. ¡Qué bueno que se enteró a tiempo! De la manera más baja pero a tiempo. Era extraño, recordar que había arribado a la casa Taisho con el único propósito de componer a cierto vago…pero el vago terminó componiéndola a ella. Al fin y al cabo la vida es irónica.

……………&&&……………

La sangre le estaba hirviendo a cincuenta grados, por lo que decidió bañarse para calmar su furia y decepción. Aún no concebía haber perdido a la mojigata frente al ex – compañero de universidad, Kouga. La conversación que había entablado con Kagura en la oficina, le ayudó a aclarar lo que iba a hacer: Confesarse y sincerarse con Aome.

Cuando la vió sentada en la banca del parque, la detalló más hermosa que nunca con aquel vestido rosado de flores. Pero el cuadro de admiración y contemplación fueron interrumpidos con la llegada del otro idiota sujetando dos helados. Por primera vez se reconoció celoso al verlos juntos, pero su sentido posesivo se hizo presente con aquel beso. Ser posesivo y celoso no formaban parte de su larga lista de defectos, pero ahora por culpa de la mojigata figuraba como el encabezado: LAS GRANDES MAÑAS DE INUYASHA, primero: Es posesivo, nadie puede tocar a su Aome. Segundo: Es celoso, nadie se le puede acercar a su Aome. Tercero: Es egoísta, no comparte a su Aome, ni siquiera con la futura suegrita ni futuros cuñaditos….el pequeño detallito era que ninguno lo sabía…aún. Y así continuaba mentalmente con su conversación para luego gritar a todo pulmón como desahogo -¡¡¡ESTA MUJER ME VA A SEPULTAR VIVO!!!- No escuchó los pasos sigilosos que se acercaron a él, puesto que tenía los audífonos del ipod para disfrutar su tiempo en la tina.

Aome regresó sus pasos y decidió no interrumpir el glorioso momento de la ducha del vago. Pues estaba refunfuñando sobre la sepultura de una mujer o algo así, motivo por el cual decidió no participar de la locura de plan que se le ocurriera a Inuyasha. Pero antes de perderse de vista por los pasillos, quedó con la ensoñación a flor de piel; haber apreciado la perfecta silueta del mantenido ese, desnudo en la tina…sería imposible borrar de su memoria las gotas de agua recorriendo el dorso y el esbelto cuello sobre la fina epidermis…si ni siquiera hacía ejercicio porque era un flojo empedernido, entonces ¿Cómo rayos podía conservar un cuerpo de esa magnitud? ¡¡Qué envidia!! Ya quisiera ella lucir así, sin la necesidad de pagar gimnasio ni centros de estética corporal.

…………&&&……………

El teléfono sonó, despertando de la meditación a la chica que se encontraba reposando en el sofá. Con pesadez se levantó, preguntándose a quién se le ocurría interrumpir su descanso. Levantó el auricular y antes de empezar a hablar, escuchó una conversación que se desató del otro lado de la línea telefónica con alguien que ella reconoció al instante…

_-Sí buenas tardes. Somos de la inmobiliaria ICASA y necesitamos corroborar unos datos de la señorita Aome Higurashi, quien pidió una asesoría para arrendar unos apartamentos. Perdona las molestias, pero ésta es la décima vez que llamamos, puesto que es el número que nos da la señorita Higurashi y nosotros…-_

-Y es la décima vez que les digo que es número equivocado. Aquí no vive la señorita Aome Higurashi. Ya dejen de desperdiciar el tiempo en llamar.- Inuyasha colgó el teléfono sin esperar más respuesta. Aún se encontraba envuelto en toalla y recién salido del baño, con las gotas de agua recorriendo en su piel sin secar. Se había apresurado a contestar el aparatejo creyendo que se encontraba solo en casa.

Aome colgó el teléfono con la confusión nublándose sobre su razón. Tenía que encararlo, pero debía hacerlo bien. Sigilosamente se fué hacia la puerta abriéndola y cerrándola al instante, haciendo el ademán de su reciente llegada. Subió las escaleras haciendo sonar las zapatillas, encontrándose en el corredor a Inuyasha, quien aún lucía con la toalla sobre su cadera -¿Hay alguna llamada para mí?- Preguntó con presunta inocencia, sin perder de vista cualquier movimiento y gesto del vago que delatara su mentira.

-Nop.- Fué la escueta respuesta de Inuyasha, con el enojo aún marcándose en su acento…pues recordó que la tonta esa, estaba muy acarameladita besándose con el baboso de diploma extranjero en pleno parque…aquello fué una escena digna de una película pornográfica…claro, todo esto desde el punto de vista del celoso muchacho.

-Antes de entrar me pareció escuchar el teléfono ¿quién era?- Inquirió expectante la muchacha al furibundo albino.

-Número equivocado- respondió con sorno enojo.

-Últimamente hay muchas llamadas de número equivocado ¿no te parece?-

El tono de voz que utilizó Aome para el último comentario, advirtió a Inuyasha que ya había sido delatado…lo descubrieron con las manos en la masa. Él la conocía lo suficiente, como para saber, que Aome siempre daba mil vueltas antes de hablar en concreto un asunto. Quedó frente a la corta estatura de la muchacha y le devolvió su respuesta –últimamente es muy fácil besar a sapos babosos cuando se supone que sólo lo ves como amigo ¿no te parece?-

Aome también conocía lo suficiente a Inuyasha. Y la particular manera de expresarse del muchacho, significaba una especie de la indirecta confesión de sus actos: ¡Él la había estado negando todo este tiempo! Por ese motivo, nunca recibió respuesta de una mobiliaria -¿Por qué me niegas las llamadas?- Reclamó omitiendo el destello de celos en los ojos ambarinos.

-¿Por qué permitiste que él te besara?-

-¡RESPONDE A MÍ PREGUNTA!-

-¡Y TÚ RESPONDE A LA MÍA! ¿POR QUÉ ESE IDIOTA TE ESTABA BESANDO?- La acorraló contra la pared - ¿Besa mejor que yo? ¿Ya superaste a Hoyo?- Elevó el tono de su voz para preguntar lo último de manera seca y amenazante sujetando el brazo de la chica en la espera de una respuesta.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para reclamarme lo que hago y no hago?- Masculló con rabia la chica, retrocediendo inconcientemente unos pasos, hasta quedar atrapada entre la pared y los brazos de Inuyasha que se posicionaron de cada lado.

-¿Quién te crees al usarme como muñeco de reemplazo para pasar tus despechos? ¿Qué soy para ti Aome? ¿Soy el único método para pagar la deuda de tu familia? ¡¡RESPÓNDEME!!-Sujetó a la muchacha de la nuca para zarandearla junto a la exclamación gritada.

Olvidó su enojo con él. Sin proponérselo, había herido a Inuyasha sin consideración alguna. Lo había utilizado para sus jugarretas de despecho…se sentía como la mujer más aprovechada del mundo. Lo más extraño, era que su objetivo de restregarle a Hoyo su traición, ahora poco importaba…de pronto su corazón ya no se sentía hueco. ¿Quién diría que las locuras que pasó con el vagabundo resultó ser la medicina de todos sus males? ¿Quién diría que sus pensamientos y sentimientos hacia Inuyasha eran mucho más fuerte, pasional y sincero que el amor que alguna vez le tuvo a Hoyo? Entonces… ¿Qué era Inuyasha para ella? No supo qué responder, bueno más bien no supo que palabras utilizar para su respuesta porque en sus pensamientos la duda desapareció para dar pie a la claridad del asunto: Amaba a Inuyasha muchísimo más de lo que podía haber amado a Hoyo.

Inuyasha aún tenía aprisionada a Aome entre su cuerpo y la pared. Ella desvió la mirada sin responder a su pregunta ¿Qué estaría pensando ahora? ¿Por qué no respondía? Recargó su cabeza sobre el cuello femenino…ya no quería escuchar la respuesta…temía que fuera el rechazo inevitable.

Aome se derritió al sentir el aliento de inuyasha sobre su cuello. ¡Qué bien se sentía! Recordó lo reconfortante de su abrazo cuando estaba de luto, cuando dormía a su lado y lo era ahora, en ese preciso momento. El hermoso momento se terminó, cuando el muchacho levantó la cabeza y pegó frente con frente y por segunda vez le vió llorar como niño perdido.

¿Por qué estaba llorando? Porque Aome no respondió a la pregunta que anhelaba escuchar. Sólo con ella se permitía sollozar, sólo a ella le dejaba ver su vulnerabilidad. ¡Cuán voluble lo volvía Aome con una mirada! Ladeó la cabeza para besar suavemente la mejilla femenina…había llegado la hora de darle su libertad. El tibio roce terminó y él se giró para darle la espalda y adentrarse en la habitación –tengo un viaje de negocios que durará tres semanas. Tienes la casa para ti sola…si quieres puedes irte.- dijo en lamento para cerrar la puerta, pero la voz le detuvo…

-¡Espera!- exclamó Aome. Aquellas lágrimas expresaron el dolor que sentía Inuyasha con su partida. Sus sentimientos eran correspondidos ¡Él también la amaba!…se conocían con la mirada, sin la necesidad de palabras, puesto que éstas sólo aparecían para eso: confirmar lo que ya sabían. –Y si dado el caso, ¿de que no me quiera ir…? ¿Existe algún contrato que impida quedarme?- Interrogó con sonrisa sincera al confundido muchacho.

Inuyasha había girado medio cuerpo para escuchar las palabras más increíbles ¡¡ELLA QUERÍA QUEDARSE!! Y eso sólo significaba una cosa ¡¡AOME LO AMABA!! En su retorcida manera de interpretar las cosas, siempre supo lo que su mojigata prefería, quería, opinaba, odiaba, detestaba… aún antes de emitir algún gesto o pronunciar cualquier frase. Y éste era uno de esos momentos que no requerían palabras: La espléndida mirada de los ojos castaños. –No hay un contrato que lo impida, pero…existe una deuda que no has pagado por mis servicios de novio falso… ¿lo recuerdas?- Se recargó en el marco de la puerta devolviendo la sonrisa.

-¿Estás pasando la cuenta de cobro? ¿Y cómo supone que voy a pagarla?- Interrogó con media sonrisa, poniendo su dedo índice sobre el mentón.

Inuyasha otorgó la mirada más amorosa y atractiva del mundo, acercándose lentamente hacia su mojigata…

.....&&&&&&&..........

CONTINUARÁ.....


	12. Chapter 12

**EPÍLOGO**

Un muchacho sentado en la comodidad de su mueble, no dejaba de cambiar los canales con un palito largo; era el tercer televisor que compraba y también la tercera vez que dañaba el control remoto de éste.

-¿Puedes dejarlo en un solo canal? Empiezas a marearme- se quejó una chica recostada también en el cómodo mueble, con la cabeza en una cómoda almohada sobre el cómodo regazo del muchacho.

-De nada sirve pagar cable si no encuentras nada bueno en los canales- argumentó el muchacho haciendo el último esfuerzo de hundir el palito sobre el televisor -¡Qué incómodo es esto! Hace falta un control remoto-

-¿Para qué? Si en una de nuestras peleas terminará otra vez dañado- bromeó la pelinegra mirando el rostro del chico desde su reposo: Las piernas de él.

-Una pelea que ahora me acuerdo debemos desempatar…mmm… ¡YA!- Y se abalanzó sobre la chica, en donde empezó el inocente juego de la seducción.

En el rincón de la sala, se encontraba un gato gordo durmiendo con un pollo y muchos pollitos alrededor de ellos. En la pared, se encontraban dos diplomas de universidad; uno era de psicóloga, el otro era de finanzas y negocios internacionales.

Sobre una mesa, se encontraban variedades de fotos: En una estaba la familia de Aome, en otra estaba Seshomaru Lin y su ahora esposa Kagura, en otra estaban las trillizas maravillas (Sango, Kikyo y Ayame) todas con un vestido del mismo color (azul celeste) peleando por un ramo de flores y acompañadas por el ginecólogo indeseable y también graduado de la misma universidad, Miroku. También se podía apreciar una foto en portarretrato muy humillativa para el clan de galanes, pues estaban: Naraku, Seshomaru y Miroku, durmiendo en la parte de atrás del carro con la boca abierta, babeando y recostados unos al otro. Igualmente sobre la repisa de madera, se encontraba unos formularios de suscripción para culminar con el último semestre de magíster de Administración financiera internacional, a nombre de Inuyasha Taisho.

-¡Oye espera me haces cosquillas!- Reclamó la voz femenina.

-Es el precio por complacerme pequeña buajajajaj ¡Qué malo soy!...jajajaj… ¡oye cuidado! Aprendes muy rápido ¿no? Y yo que pensé que Miroku era el pervertido -

- Si yo no tengo blusa tú no debes tener camisa, tramposo.-

- Eso es fácil de solucionar… ¿ves?...mmm…juguemos a adivinar de qué color es tu ropa íntima…si gano, quiero masajes gratis por una semana-

-Y si yo gano, serás mi esclavo sexual por dos meses-

-¡Qué ingeniosa! Mejor cambio mi premio de los masajes, por el de la esclava sexual por dos meses.-

-Copión-

-Cállate y concéntrate-

Entre tantos brincos y saltos, el mueble llegó a su límite y se desplomó bajo el peso de los amantes….-¡¡¡AAAUUUCCHHHHTTTT!!!!-Gritaron al unísono.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Inuyasha reincorporándose desde el suelo despeinado, sin zapatos ni camiseta y con los pantalones sin correa a medio desabrochar.

-Antes resistió el pobre sofá…será difícil conseguir otro igual de cómodo y resistente- aportó Aome desde el suelo, también a medio vestir, estando en brasier, despeinada y sus shorts a medio botonar. Miró picaronamente al muchacho y una candente idea se le vino a la mente -¿Hacemos la correspondiente despedida?-

-Bueno, ya que insiste…- y el muy "rogado" se lanzó una vez más sobre la chica para culminar allí mismo sobre el mueble destartalado, con lo que habían iniciado.

**_FLASH BACK…_**

-¿Estás pasando la cuenta de cobro? ¿Y cómo supone que voy a pagarla?- Interrogó con media sonrisa, poniendo su dedo índice sobre el mentón.

Inuyasha otorgó la mirada más amorosa y atractiva del mundo, acercándose lentamente hacia su mojigata…-necesito hablar con tu mamá y tu abuelo- le susurró al oído.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué tienen ellos que ver en la cuenta de cobro?- Interrogó inocente la chica, sin sospechar lo que el muchacho tenía planeado. Pues esperaba un beso, un abrazo o al menos una confesión dentro del rango normal de declaración amorosa…pero estando con Inuyasha, ninguna situación es convencional… ¡y eso era lo que más le fascinaba! Porque el vago, era la única persona que podía conservar y superar la expectativa de cualquier situación por muy trivial que fuera.

-Tienen mucho que ver…ya lo sabrás…- acarició suavemente la mejilla con el dorso de su mano. No se atrevió a besarla, porque no podría responder por sus actos si llegaba a perder el control…y era de recordar la diminuta toalla que le vestía en ese momento.

……&&&&……..

-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!/ ¿Están hablando en serio Aome?/ Esto está de película/ Y lo mejor de todo es que sus familias lo aprueba/ ¡¡También tienes nuestra aprobación Aome/ ¡Más vale que Inuyasha se comporte si no quiere que le presentemos la sucursal del infierno!- Hablaban tres mujeres al mismo tiempo azotando de preguntas a la futura psicóloga.

-Sigo sin entender cómo hacen las mujeres para hablar y escucharsen al mismo tiempo- aportó Miroku bebiendo de su copa desde la cocina.

-Creo que eso es un don innato que sólo se les otorgan a ellas- opinó Inuyasha asomándose a la puerta de la cocina. Pero en su campo visual, sólo se encontraba su pelinegra favorita, la misma tonta que pretendía ponerle el mundo patas arriba…una misión que cumplió con mucho éxito.

-Aún sigo sin creerlo Inuyasha…- suspiró Miroku con nostálgica alegría.

-Te entiendo, me tomó mucho tiempo decidirme- miró el fondo de su copa, evocando la meditación de los últimos meses. -¡Y eso que no te imaginas lo que me dijo Seshomaru!-

-¿Seshomaru ya lo sabe?-

-Después de la familia de Aome, él fué el siguiente…y naturalmente Kágura, Naraku y otros socios que no tengo ni idea de quienes eran, se enteraron al mismo tiempo-

-¿Seshomaru los llamó para contarles todo?-

-Nop.-

-¿Entonces?-

-Le conté, perdón, ¡le grité! con emoción a Seshomaru por teléfono la noticia …jejejj…pero no sabía que estaba en plena reunión con Kagura, Naraku y otros treinta ejecutivos, ni mucho menos que el desgraciado que se hace llamar mi hermano recibió mi llamada por alta voz.- bebió Inuyasha de su copa otro sorbo de vino. –Su respuesta de felicitación fué: Se estaba demorando vago mantenido, porque ya me tenías aburrido con tus suspiros. Kágura fué mucho más decente y cortés…pero después de dejarme sordo por sus gritos emotivos.-

-Siempre han sabido cómo fastidiarte- carcajeó Miroku, para luego preguntar picaronamente –y…mmm…Aome y tú ya…. ¿eso?-

-¡Qué chismoso eres Miroku! Y después dicen que son las mujeres las chismosas- se tiñó de leve sonrojo la mejillas del muchacho, tratando de evadir la respuesta.

Miroku observó divertido a su mejor amigo. ¡NUNCA! Pero nunca en su vida, había visto sonrojado a Inuyasha con temas como la sexualidad, que para ellos eran como hablar del clima. Así que para sacar mayor información, decidió presionar un poco más

– ¿han tenido contacto más íntimo ustedes?-

-¡Por supuesto!- Exclamó en obviedad para alimentar la sorpresa y burla de Miroku, quien después se desinfló con lo siguiente -Ya nos contamos secretos-

-¡No me refería a ese tipo de intimidad!- Reclamó en exclamación.

-¿Entonces a qué tipo de intimidad te refieres?- Se hizo el inocente para seguir burlándose internamente de su amigo.

-Me refiero a ¡eso!- Instigó Miroku.

-¿Eso? ¿Cuál eso?- Continuó fingiendo Ignorancia el albino.

-¡Tú ya sabes a lo que me refiero!-

-Nop, no lo sé-

-No te hagas-

-No tengo idea de lo que me hablas-

-ME REFEIRO SI USTEDES YA HAN TENIDO RELACIONES SEXUALESSSSS!- Gritó Miroku siendo escuchado por las chicas, en especial por cierta muchacha temperamental.

-¿No crees que eso es algo personal Miroku?- Apareció Sango, Ayame y Kikyo en la puerta de la cocina con los brazos cruzados.

-El hecho de que vayas a ser ginecólogo, no te da el derecho de averiguar sobre las intimidades de otros- reprendió Ayame.

-Me parece una total falta de respeto lo que haces Miroku- atisbó Kikyo.

-Oigan chicas…jejej…ustedes no entienden, es una conversación entre amigos…siempre hablamos de intimidades cuando estamos con una mujer, por ejemplo: De qué tamaño eran los pechos, qué tan sensual era, si tenía mal aliento, si le gusta hacerlo arriba o abajo…- trató de defenderse Miroku, pero su justificación fué abolida por tres cachetadas, muchos zarandeos e infinitas reprensiones verbales, que en ningún libro educativo se vería ilustrado ni mucho menos recomendado.

-¡Qué pervertido!/ Una falta de respeto total/ ¿De qué tamaños eran los pechos?/Nunca en mi vida me iría a citar con ginecólogo como tú/ ¡Chicas no me golpeen! ¡Ayúdame Inuyashaaaa!...-

Y para entonces, el albino abandonó a su amigo a la suerte de tres feministas, furiosas, violentas y hasta psicópatas mujeres, para encaminarse a la chica que se encontraba en el sofá acariciando al gato. Tal vez en un pasado, él habría contado con pelos y señales a su amigo de los encuentros lujuriosos con otras…pero ahora, la mojigata que reposaba en el mueble dedicando una cándida sonrisa, era su nueva confidente, mejor amiga, entrañable compañera, eterna rival y único amor. A Miroku le debía la amistad, pero a ella le debía el alma y el corazón.

-Dejemos que ellos resuelvan sus problemas- dijo con sonrisa el vago platino, a la vez que se sentaba al lado de su chica pasando el brazo por encima de los hombros femeninos.

-Con familia como la nuestra y amigos como ellos…te aseguro que nuestra vida nunca será aburrida- sonrió Aome, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de su hombre.

Inuyasha miró de soslayo en dirección a la cocina, para ver cómo Miroku seguía pidiendo ayuda a Dios Padre, Dios hijo, Dios Espíritu Santo y como última alternativa a Ben 10, los ángeles de Charlie y superman, para que lo liberaran de tres mujeres que, según el futuro ginecólogo, querían abusar de su inocencia.

…………&&&&………

Miroku, Seshomaru y Naraku, se encontraban bailando en la barra con unas candentes bailarinas y con unas cervezas en sus manos….

-Así…hip… se baila mamacita linda hip,hip- danzaba Miroku con una bailarina que se aferró a su cuello.

-Y está…hip…comprobado una vez más…hip…que las mujeres están para vaciarnos las billeterasss…- decía Seshomaru mientras sacaba de su bolsillo unos billetes para ponerlos en el sostén de otra bailarina.

Naraku pretendía hacer lo mismo que Seshomaru, pero revisando su cartera, se percató de que los billetes se le habían agotado… -¿Aaaceptas…hip… cheeeequesss?-

Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de la primera fila, con las chaquetas del trío alcohólico –y se supone que iban a celebrarme a mí…pero soy el conductor designado… ¡qué irónico!- suspiró con reproche en dirección a los idiotas que se resistían a bajar de la tarima. Para cuando vió que cinco hombres de seguridad del club entraron en escena para sacar a los importunados ebrios que se estaban pasando con las bailarinas, el astuto vago tomó las cosas y decidió esperarlos afuera en el carro…-como que yo me voy- dijo en tono cantarino y silbando mientras salía, ignorando olímpicamente a los chicos.

……………&&&…………

Y allí estaba, esperando afuera en el carro. Había insistido a los chicos que prefería una reunión entre ellos más casera y sin mucho licor y absolutamente ninguna bailarina en tanga caliente de por medio bailándole encima (pues estaba enun proceso, algo llamado rehabilitación, un ex – vago reinsertado a la sociedad laboral y decente). Un lugar dónde no corrieran riegos de escenas como la que acabaría presenciando ahora: Los fortachones de seguridad sacaron a punta pié a los tres hombres que se encontraban bailando en la tarima; pues los muy valientes habían hecho resistencia y para colmo desafiaron a los corpulentos magnates de la musculatura.

-¡¡Ayyyy..no..nos traten asííí!!- Refunfuño Miroku besando el piso.

-So…hip… somos clientes…y no pensamos vo…hip… volver- reclamó Seshomaru tratando de ponerse en pie, salvando (o tratando de hacerlo) la poca dignidad que le restaba.

-Los voy…hip…los voy a… ¿?... ¿Qué les iba a hacerrrr?- preguntó Naraku sentado en el piso.

-¡A demandar!...hip…- Exclamó Seshomaru la respuesta a su socio.

-¡Ah sí! ¡¡¡Los voy a demandar!!!- recordó Naraku.

-¡¡Exacto!! Hip…hip…losss vamos a demandar…somos hombres e importantes empresarios… ¿lo sabían pendejosss?- seguía gritando Miroku a la puerta del club, puesto que los de seguridad ya se habían desaparecido y habían cerrado.

-Miroku…hip…nosotros somos los importantes empresarios…hip...tú eres un médico…- corrigió Seshomaru.

-¡¡La misma mierda con otro nombre!!- Seguía eufórico Miroku gritando a la puerta, esperando otra pelea.

¿Quién lo diría? Ahora el hermano menor debía cuidar del hermano mayor, quien le reclamó su estilo de vida y le manipuló económicamente para vivir con una mojigata para que lo compusiera (y que a propósito, era lo único que le agradecía); y no siendo aquello poco, también debía lidiar con Naraku, quién toda la vida le reprochó sus vagancias, borracheras, peleas… y con Miroku, quién…quien…bueno, el idiota siempre fué su compinche así que por esta ocasión no diría nada contra él. Estacionó el camión de seis puertas, a una cuadra lejos del club para irlos a recoger.

Minutos después, el albino menor estaba pronosticando un dolor de cabeza. Pues tenía el estéreo a todo volumen, porque los anfitriones de la parranda tuvieron deseos de cantar y seguir tomando en el automóvil. Mientras soportaba la retahíla de sandeces del combo dinámico, sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en una hermosa pelinegra. _-¿A dónde te irían a llevar las chicas para celebrar?- _Interrogó en pensamiento. ¡Cuánto anhelaba dejar a la parranda de ebrios a su suerte e ir detrás de su mojigata! Ya empezaba a extrañarla. Pues por cuestiones éticas y para evitar la tentación, él decidió vivir por dos semanas con Miroku. La trayectoria de su pensamiento llegó a su fin, cuando vió a cuatro chicas cruzar la calle frente suyo...-¿Aome?- Volvió a interrogar y luego gritó por la ventana al ver la solución de todos sus males… - ¡¡AOME…CHICASSSS!!-

Las cuatro muchachas giraron en dirección al llamado, para encontrarse a tres hombres brindar con botellas de ron, wisky, cerveza y vino, en la parte de atrás del carro, gritando y cantando…y a un atractivo conductor de cabellera plateada controlando la situación desde el volante.

-¿Inuyasha?- Se acercó Aome a la ventanilla del carro.

El vago se bajó inmediatamente del lujosos carro de seis puertas, para abrazar a la mojigata como si hubieran pasado siglos sin verle -¡¡Mi vida, mi amor, mi cielo!!- Exclamó muy poético para sorpresa de Aome y las demás chicas, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia los otros tres andrajosos alcohólicos -¡No me dejes solo con éstos!- Los señaló.

-¡¡¡POR DIOS PERO SI APENAS SON LAS DIEZ DE LA NOCHE!!!- Reprobó Sango desde su lugar con las manos en la cintura.

-¡Es el colmo! Se supone que la celebración era para Inuyasha- Acotó Ayame.

-De Miroku no se me hace extraño, pero no me esperaba esa función de Naraku Y Seshomaru…siempre eran tan centrados y serios.- Habló esta vez Kikyo.

-Pues a decir verdad, prefiero que sean ellos los del show y no Inuyasha- abrazó con carcajada Aome a su vago para reír juntos.

-Vamos chicas. Hay lugar para tres más.- Invitó Inuyasha a las muchachas tomando a Aome de la mano y dirigirse al carro.

…………&&&&…………

-¡Qué suerte la de ese tipo…miren, anda con cuatro bellezas exóticas!- Dijo uno de los clientes del club.

-Ya quisiera yo estar en su lugar- aportó otro personaje.

Y en la tarima, en un club totalmente diferente, se encontraba Inuyasha bailando con cuatro hermosas muchachas…pero por obvias, razones prestaba especial cuidado a una de ellas.

El baile se efectuaba por turnos por ser el único macho en medio de tantas hembras. Primero bailaban con dos y luego con las siguientes dos….y cuando era música algo más rápida y movida, bailaba con las cuatro al tiempo. Para los momentos de balada y romanticismo, su pareja siempre era Aome.

-Me siento ignorada- bromeó Ayame al verlos muy golosos bailando una canción romántica.

-De todos los hombres, jamás pensé que Inuyasha fuera a ser el indicado para ella.- Habló Kikyo.

-¡Qué envidia! ¡¡TAMBIÉN QUIERO UN HOMBRE!!!- Gritó Sango desde su silla. Instantes después, debido a la exagerada exclamación, siete hombres la pretendieron en cinco minutos, ofreciendo tragos, números telefónicos y otras propuestas indecorosas que no se harán mención.

Eran las tres de la madrugada, e Inuyasha y sus damiselas decidieron volver al parqueadero donde dejaron estacionado el camión…y en reposo a cuatro hombres de dudosa procedencia; Pues todos se encontraban durmiendo en el último asiento trasero del carro de la siguiente manera:

Naraku estaba recostado en la puerta derecha del vehículo, pasando el brazo por encima del hombro de Seshomaru quien dormía en su pecho y éste a su vez, tenía en su regazo, la cabeza de Miroku babeando boca arriba. Todos estaban en pleno concierto de la perfecta sinfonía de ronquidos.

-Aome, préstame la cámara- Susurró Inuyasha, haciendo el enorme esfuerzo de no romper en carcajada por el presente cuadro de los varoncitos.

…………&&&&&……………

-¿Y si decide plantarme?- Era el milésimo interrogante negativo que hacía el muchacho nervioso mirándose al espejo.

-Si no te abandonó en estos ocho meses de locura extrema, muy propio de un lunático con beca para el psiquiátrica…créeme que no te dejará ahora que han aclarado todo un futuro.- trataba de tranquilizar Seshomaru a su hermano, intentando en vano de ponerle una corbata -¿Quieres quedarte quieto?-

-Tu madre estaría orgullosa- aportó Kágura desde la puerta cargando a Lin, observando el cuadro fraternal, que en un pasado lo creía imposible a demás de remoto.

-Me hubiera gustado que me viera- dijo Inuyasha con nostalgia.

-Y a mí me hubiera gustado que primero terminaras la carrera antes de dar este enorme paso- trató de animar Seshomaru.

-¿Dónde está Miroku?- Interrogó el albino menor al notar la ausencia de su amigo.

-Si no está pidiéndole un hijo a Sango, debe estar detrás de las faldas de las cocineras o una de las otras organizadoras- respondió Kagura acomodando la corbata de Seshomaru.

………&&&&………

-¡Mamá se nos va a hacer tarde!- Apresuró Aome mirándose al espejo.

-Lo siento hija, es que no puedo dejar de ver lo hermosa que luces- habló acongojado el corazón de una madre.

-Mi nieta hermosa ya es toda una mujer- aduló el abuelo en su elegante traje para luego aportar –Shipo y Zota ya se encuentran en el carro.-

-En ese caso…nos vamos ya.- Determinó la matriarca de la familia Higurashi.

…………&&&&&…………

El hermoso edificio blanco, abrió las enormes compuertas para dejar salir a un número contado de personas que celebraban la ocasión más esperada de todos…

…………&&&&…………

Una joven pareja se encontraba contemplando el ocaso en el horizonte del vigésimo piso del hotel. El hombre tenía abrazada a la muchacha de la cintura, y ésta a su vez recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él. En el silencio, conversaron una vez más. Las palabras con ellos, de alguna extraña manera sobraban. Pues habían encontrado un lenguaje en común que no aprendieron hablar con nadie más: Los latidos del corazón.

El muchacho disfrutaba la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de la joven que en sus brazos tenía y que se resistía a soltarla tan pronto. Los tiempos de borrachera y vagancia los cambió por tiempos de sobriedad…sólo lo embriagaba la sonrisa y el perfume de la piel de ella. La soledad y soltería que en alguna ocasión amó, le había hostigado; nada era comparado como compartir la cama con su pelinegra. Inclinó su cabeza, para posesionarla en el hueco del cuello femenino y luego susurró –te amo-.

Ella se giró para observarle con ternura y rozó los labios –te amo- le dijo antes de sellar sus palabras con un cándido beso. La tristeza que había pasado, era compensada con el gozo y la paz, que ese muchacho en un ayer empedernidamente insoportable era, le otorgaba. Lo único que lamentó, fué el de no poder compartir aquella dicha con su difunto padre.

Y se quedaron de nuevo allí, en un solo latido, observando por tiempo indefinido el ocaso.

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK… _**

……………&&&&…………..

-¿Puedes tranquilizarte? Es la tercera vez que arrancas el botón de mi pantalón…-

-No te quejes, la noche pasada arrancaste la tira de mi vestido azul…y todo porque el niño bonito no sabía cómo quitármelo…-

Mientras los pimpollos continuaban en su privado momento, la foto de una hermosa mesa muy adornada, sobresalía en la sala. En ella se veía a un atractivo muchacho en traje de gala color blanco, abrazando a una bella joven pelinegra con velo y traje de novia color marfil...se podía divisar sobre el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de ambos la nueva alianza: El señor y la señora Taisho. Inuyasha no la tocó, hasta no haber logrado un ¡ACEPTO! De parte de su mojigata frente a un altar con testigos de por medio… y la cuenta de cobro de novio falso, fué saldada en ese preciso momento, ya hacía dos años. El único problema, era que ella debía pagar aquella deuda por el resto de su vida a su lado como señora y esposa.

**FIN.**

……….

JAJAJJAJAJAJAJJ creían que les dejarían fornicar a ese par? ¡¡PUES NOOO!! Así que los amarré en sagrado matrimonio. Quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos mis lectores por permitir que los entretengan, por dedicarme tiempo y por seguirme la corriente. Ha sido un placer enorme escribir para todos ustedes. Nos leeremos en otra ocasión, pasaré por estos lados para actualizarme con las historias de mis otros escritores en este foro...bendiciones a todos...ahora necesito recargar mis pilas.

Bien apreciados lectores. Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado hasta aquí y más si han dejado un comentario por entretenerme y gozarme en el interior de mi meditación y espacio personal. Decidí dar fín a la historia, puesto que no quería hostigarlos ( o ahogarlos con carcajadas). Una vez más, muchas gracias por su apreciada compañía y espero poderlos entretener en otra ocasión…a todos ustedes, infinitas bendiciones.

**Pd:** En un principio advertí que éste fic no era para aplicarlo y espero se haya cumplido tal cual. Lo que menos deseo ahora, es cargar en mi conciencia a lectores mantenidos con inclinaciones de vagancia.

...............................


End file.
